Phoebe: La leyenda de la reina de los caidos
by Avi De Windt
Summary: Ok la magia existe y ahora me tengo q mudar a Narnia, Wonderland o como sea, plan: terminar el cole y largarme. Problema: mi destino se vio entrelazado con esta loca y ahora me toca vivir una historia de aventuras. Como si la secundaria no fuera ya dura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola se que esperaban otra historia de Saku y Shaoran, pero hoy queria contarles mi historia, mia propia salida de mi cabecita aver que tal, espero que la disfruten XOXO

* * *

><p>Cap. 1<p>

El comienzo…o como mi vida se convirtió en una total mierda.

On hollow ground I sit and wait,

Playing songs upon your graves

And I hope that you can hear me

Cause you know that I have got a lot to say.

Cemeteries. Ghost Mice

Ian

La oscuridad y la luz se complementan.

Hay luz en la oscuridad.

Aun no podía creer que todo esto era real, mis padres me habían hablado de este lugar desde…bueno desde que tengo memoria."Ian", había dicho mi padre cuando tenía apenas 5 años."Existe un lugar, es hermoso, es real, nosotros pertenecemos allí, aunque no lo creas, pero hay algo que si sabes. Eres diferente…_especial_, nosotros lo somos mi pequeño" Dijo moviendo los dedos haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de agua me rociaran la cara.

De haber sabido que ese maravilloso y poco realista lugar donde todo era mágico, las personas poseían esa bella magia y muchas eran tan especiales como nosotros, nunca hubiera pensado lo que la mayoría de las personas normales, Mis padres están locos. Genial. Y de haber sabido que mi madre moriría en mi cumpleaños número 14, le hubiera dicho que la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Irónico no creen, la muerte es paz y todo eso, sin embargo quien hubiera pensado que era tan pacifica como para darle una muerte tan trágica a una persona tan dulce como ella. Lo siguiente que paso fue que mi padre me dijo que era tiempo de irnos, que enterraríamos a mi madre en ese lugar y que nos mudaríamos allí tal y como decía el plan, solo que solo seriamos 2. Al principio no le creí, me hablo de cómo tendría que empezar mis estudios de magia y como nos mudaríamos a una vieja cabaña cerca del mar, el sueño de mi familia dijo, el plan.

Y aquí estoy, enfrentando la adversidad creo. La supuesta locura de mi padre empezó a perder fundamentos cuando saco una rara y fina vara negra en medio del bosque. Imagínense lo que pensé cuando mi padre nos llevo al bosque con unas maletas con ropa y que cuando le pregunte por el ataúd de mi madre dijo que lo había mandado previamente y que ya había sido enterrada. Ella siempre dijo que no quería un funeral, no le gustaba decir adiós.

Después de todo el mágico lugar si existía, una pequeña parte de mi se alegro bastante de que mis padres no estuvieran locos. Pero después de la muerte de mi madre una parte de mi murió con ella y ese vacío fue tapado con una nueva personalidad de la que no estoy muy orgulloso, digamos que soy ligeramente imbécil pero eso es algo que nunca admitiría delante de nadie.

Pink hat ville, nombre muy curioso para este nuevo lugar en este mundo subterráneo donde nos habíamos establecido, según me conto mi padre esta versión colonizada de wonderland era una ciudad ubicada en el país de Muajaja Land (que original), nah enrealidad se llama Darklight, pero le deciamos de broma Muajaja Land; era una monarquía y estaba regida por la reina Terr y su hija la princesa Alice. En este mundo mágico todo es diferente al de los humanos, que por cierto yo no soy uno, en realidad soy mitad tritón y tengo el poder de manejar el agua; mi padre me advirtió que nunca mirara mal a nadie ya que no todos parecen humanos como yo y que me encontrare con cosas muy extrañas, también que tengo una prima, Emily, es una sirena y a pesar de ser como yo le tiene fobia a usar piernas así que será interesante conocerla.

Así que después de instalarnos en este hermoso vecindario muy cercano al mar le pedí a papa que me dijera dónde está el cementerio para ir a ver a mi madre, se ofreció a acompañare pero me negué, hay cosas que es mejor hacerlas solo.

No fue difícil encontrar la tumba, supongo que fue instinto o algo así, me senté frente a frente a ella.

-Hola mama, sabes no puedo creerlo. Todas las locuras que tu y papa me han dicho todo este tiempo eran reales, y sin embargo tú no estás aquí para verlas otra vez. Dije.-Sabes que mentiste verdad, me dijiste que la magia existe y que el mundo no es la porquería que parece, mas ahora te encuentras 6 pies bajo tierra mientras yo vivo el supuesto no tan putrefacto mundo. Lamento inventar palabras pero sé que siempre te ha gustado mi originalidad jajá.-Solte una carcajada sin humor-Siempre dijiste que las cosas mejorarían y que todos teníamos un destino y alguien especial quien nos estaba esperando en algún lugar-Se me quebró la voz- Mentiste en es…-Antes de poder continuar oí algo raro cerca y no sé porque pero algo me llamo a ir hacia el sonido.

Me di cuenta poco después de que había empezado a correr entre lapidas, el cementerio estaba en un bosque donde las hojas de otoño caían sin cesar. Al fin me detuve y no había nadie, hasta que mire hacia abajo.

Acostada en la hierba frente a una lapida, estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos rubio platino cortos y ondulados sueltos con un mechón del medio hacia atrás sujetado por 2 pinchos, tenía los ojos cerrados y estos tenían una mezcla de sobra negra con ojeras; largas pestañas espesas y oscuras, su piel era blanca pálida y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre; traía un overol azul oscuro tipo vestido con una blusa blanca de mangas ligeramente abombadas traía un collar hecho con cinta negra gruesa y unas zapatillas converse azul desteñido y estaban desgastadas.

No me había fijado pero tenía antenas y una hermosa larga cola de gato negra que descansaba en el pasto. De pronto abrió sus grandes ojos mostrando un azul tan claro que casi era blanco. Levanto ligeramente su esbelta figura y me miro.

Normalmente en los libros, películas o series, la extraña chica se levanta, ambos se miran a los ojos y una conexión surge entre ellos…Pues tengo para informarles que la tele miente.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Pervertido!. – Grito con una melodiosa voz y entonces me di cuenta de que me había arrodillado y la contemplaba fijamente. Y lo peor no fue eso, antes de poder decir nada la chica empezó a pegarme con una fuerza impresionante.

-Estás loca! –Le grite –Como se te ocurre pegarle a extraños en el cementerio?

-Ah, no sé, Como se te ocurre estar mirando a personas soltando la babita?-Me dijo evidentemente enojada.

-¿Que babita? no te estaba mirando con esos ojos.-Le dije avergonzado. Puso los ojos en blanco. –Límpiate.-respondio. Aunque nunca admitiré nada, me limpie la evidente baba, pero decidí tener una pequeña venganza. Tome con extrema delicadeza su cara, le acaricie la mejilla, abrió sus ojazos lo mas que pudo y me miro súper confundida.

-Oye.-Le dije con la voz más dulce que me salió.

-Si?- Respondió, con un tono de voz que no logre descifrar.

-¿Qué demonios haces dormida sobre una lapida en un cementerio sola?. No deberías hacer eso, por Dios es un cementerio no Home depot!-

-Oye.-Dijo claramente enojada. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.-Primero no tengo ni idea de que es un cementerio, 2do esta es la tumba de mi abuelo que por cierto estas pisando. Deja de pisarla!, de mi abuelo, de mi propiedad!, así que chu- grito

Retrocedí unos pasos-Como que: que es un cementerio?, donde estas ahora mismo.-

-Pues en la entrada a los suburbios de los…muertos vivientes. –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Zombis?-Pregunte.

-Solo pueden decirle zombis las personas que lo digan con respeto, y claro que lo es, en qué mundo vives?

-Es enserio? Zombis.

-Cuando hablo de zombis no bromeo y menos de mi abuelo.-Dijo mirando mi pies que todavía estaban en la tumba.

Retrocedí.-Por cierto soy Phoebe, Phoebe Monroe.-Me dijo y sonrió.

-Phoebe Monroe, la loca del cementerio.-susurre.

-Que dijiste!-Grito enojada y luego empezó a ahorcarme como si estuviéramos en una caricatura japonesa.

-addgg, na…da, no d..ije na..da.- Jadee.

En cuanto me soltó me aleje unos centímetros más-Dios eres fuerte Phoebe.-Dije sobándome el cuello; se encogió de hombros-Soy Ian Green.-Le extendí la mano, se quedo mirándome confundida.-Se supone que debes tomar mi mano y estrecharla.-Le dije y sentí que le hablaba a una bebe aunque esta fuera una adolescente muy linda.

-Con qué punto?.-pregunto.

-No lo sé, así se saluda.

-De verdad, no es costumbre por aquí pero si insistes.-dijo y me extendió la mano. Al tocarla sentí la suavidad de su piel contra la mía. Se sentía muy bien, tal vez demasiado; me fije que se sonrojaba al yo no soltarla y retire mi mano inmediatamente

.-Sabes eres demasiado común.-Le solté así no mas, mi lado imbécil salía a flote.

-Disculpa?-pregunto confundida. Una parte de mi se puso triste por hacerle esto, pero otra parte me decía que si pensaba olvidar a mi madre por esta chica.

-Me refiero a que eres un producto aburrido y predecible.- Mentí- Eres la clásica rubia, de ojos azules, blanca y delgada, no tienes nada de especial.-La había herido profundamente, lo vi en sus enormes ojos que me hacían sentir como basura. Lo mismo que yo había hecho con ella.

-Qué me dices tú, con qué derecho andas criticando a los desconocidos. Y quien te crees que eres, solo eres la típica basura de la sociedad humana, pelo negro, ojos verdes wau eres tan especial-Me corto los ojos, realmente estaba enojada y había dado en el blanco- Y eres súper humano, quien te ve que pensaría…a menos que, ¿eres humano verdad? Solo los humanos tratan a los demás como basura despreciable. Pero es imposible ya que no podrías estar aquí sin poseer magia. ¿Quién eres tú?-

Me quede paralizado, por una parte era divertido, no era muy fácil tomarla enserio con esa voz tan dulce y por otro no sabía si era correcto contarle mi vida a una persona que acababa de conocer y a quien había herido gravemente.

-No soy humano y…-Piensa Ian piensa, como la distraigo para que olvide todo esto…claro, como no lo pensé antes.- ¿Se puede saber que tanto odio le tienes a los humanos?.-Dije y cayó en mi mini trampa, abrió los ojos lo máximo que pueden abrirse y luego bajo la mirada y puso esa expresión de recordar algo muy triste, me entristeció ver esa cara y en ese instante me jure a mi mismo que iba a tratar de que ella jamás pusiera esa cara por mi culpa de nuevo.

-No eres de este lugar verdad?-Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa (bipolar…) pero me di cuenta de que no era de felicidad.-Lo digo porque no sabes nada, no te ofendas, mas es cierto ¿no?

-Ummm.-Me encogí de hombros- Algo así.-

Me miro –Eso explica un poco porque llamaste a este lugar cementerio, pero no te excusa de ser un grandísimo imbécil.-Me beso en la mejilla y antes de poder reaccionar dijo-Si pi, bueno, tengo que irme imbecilo-Genial ahora tenía un apodo- Buena suerte para salir de aquí ji ji. Dijo y empezó a caminar.

Phoebe

Me fui dejando al imbecilo solo con una enorme confusión, me toque la mejilla y descubrí una solitaria lagrima deslizándose por ella.

No podía creerlo, se suponía que aquí no había personas así, nunca lo admitiría a nadie pero la verdad es que había herido mis sentimientos. Sonreí, le había prometido al abuelo que no dejaría que nadie hiriese mis sentimientos, que siempre me repondría y sonreiría. Al llegar a bueno el camino, ya que no usábamos calles sino caminos de baldosas de piedra, me coloque mis patines y comencé a andar hacia casa, me gustaba mucho la ubicación de mi hogar por el simple mar, tan hermoso y salvaje. Vivíamos tan cerca que podía olerlo, aunque digan que sea prácticamente imposible.

TAN, -Auch, mi cabeza. –Había chocado con un poste, otra vez.

-Phoebe, cuantas veces te he dicho que te fijes por donde patinas, caminas y cualquier cosa que implique movimiento. –Sonrió, reconocería esa dulce voz a 15 kilómetros de distancia. Me ayudo a pararme.

- Wind, que haría sin ti, sostuve su frágil y delgada mano. Wind era mi mejor amiga desde el preescolar, su hermosa cabellera blanca siempre estaba en movimiento gracias a que poseía el poder de controlar el viento y de hacer volar a cualquiera, me reí en mis adentros, me observo con sus ojos grises preocupados.

-Te va a dar un derrame cerebral si sigues así.-

Wind siempre ha sido una persona dulce y buena, parecía una princesa de porcelana pero era más fuerte en realidad. Traía una chaqueta azul claro, una blusa blanca y una falda verde de cuadros con botas negras, nunca entendí cómo pero todo lo que Wind usa le queda bien.

-Sabes que no, por cierto me gusta tu cabello hoy, el lacio te queda bien. Sonreí, estaba diciendo algo tan obvio.

- Gracias Phoebs, una pregunta, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?, me preocupe de que te hubieras perdido o algo.

-Yo…-Dude en si debía contarle mi encuentro de esta tarde.-Nada, solo estaba en el parco.-Dije.

-A si, en cual?- Pregunto suspicaz.

-En el Pacem Tenebris.-Susurre y baje la mirada, no quería ver su expresión.

-Pheebs, te hace mal, debes dejarlo ir.- Dijo claramente preocupada.

-Me gusta ir, hablar con él. Me hace sentir mejor.- Confesé.

_Si nos persigue hasta en nuestros más oscuros sueños, como puede hacernos sentir mejor?- Respondió.

-No lo sé, pero Wind creo que algo va a pasar y no creo que sea bueno del todo…-En ese momento llegamos a mi casa y muy seriamente Wind me dijo-Tranquila, todo estará bien ok?.

-Sip. –Respondí, aunque no estaba muy segura si mis palabras eran del todo verdad.

Mi casa era toda una obra de arte jajaja. Era una bella casa con estilo antiguo y en ella se alzaba una torre donde al final se encontraba mi habitación.

-Hola.-Dije al entrar.

-Por qué miras todo como si fueras una desconocida que jamás había visto esta casa?-Dijo Dylan. Dylan era mi hermano mayor (por un año) , era más alto que yo, tenía una melena negra igual que mi madre. Tiene los ojos color azul oscuro. Tiene unas enormes orejas de conejo y una cola de cebra adorables jaja. Puede controlar la electricidad y gracias a esto es muy protector conmigo bueno y desde que casi me mata cuando éramos niños; cree que yo no me doy cuenta pero la verdad es que si.

-No lo sé.-Respondi.

-Dylan recuerda que así es tu hermanita.-

-Tienes razón mama, es una pulga.-Dijo y me despeino.

-Dylan!, sabes que olvídalo.-Dije y subí rápidamente hacia mi habitación. Cerré con un portazo, estaba muy triste, a veces pienso que tengo trastornos de bipolaridad o algo así, mi ánimo cambia de manera tan rápida que ni yo me entiendo.

Mi habitación es redonda, tiene grandes ventanales con cortinas verdes, el techo está decorado con hojas con diferentes tonos de verde y en las noches cambian a un cielo estrellado, el piso es de madera clara, mi cama es de hierro negro con un cubre camas blanco, las paredes son de piedra que hace juego con el resto de la habitación, tengo varias plantas, un gran armario blanco y una terraza con balcón. Puede que no estemos en los 80 ni nada pero soy medio chapada a la antigua, tengo cajas de Cds, casetes y discos.

Me lance en la cama y comencé a llorar, no entendía que me pasaba… la vida apesta (suspire). Creo que es hora de unos cambios.

Wind

-Disculpe señora Monroe esta Phoebe en casa, me pareció raro no haberla visto hoy en el parque ni me ha llamado y estamos preocupados por ella.-Dije mirando a la hermosa madre de Phoebe que con el tiempo no había perdido su belleza. Georgiana Monroe era una mujer bellísima, delgada con un estilo como de los 40's, gran bondad y a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida siempre sonreía, aun así se podía ver un ligero toque de tristeza en sus ojos azules. Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que a la madre de Phoebe se le noten los años, pero eso es otra historia.

-O Wind, te conozco desde hace demasiado, puedes llamarme Georgiana siempre, y Phoebe está teniendo uno de sus cambios de personalidad, ya saben lo creativa que es.-Sonrió-Esta en su habitación, pueden subir.

-En su habitación- Suspire

- Que flojera.-Dijo Kevin. Kevin es mi novio desde los 10, digamos que fue amor a primera vista. Aun recuerdo como nos conocimos gracias a que le eche un vaso con agua en la cabeza creyendo que era un árbol, al descubrir que en realidad sus cabellos eran plantas estaba muy avergonzado y triste por haberlo mojado. Pero el me sonrió, me miro con sus ojos verde y se quito una flor para entregármela, desde ese momento me enamoré perdidamente de él. Antes de fijarme bien ya estábamos en frente de la puerta blanca de la habitación de Phoebe.

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Phoebe, o eso creo. Phoebe definitivamente tenia uno de sus episodios, se vistió con un vestido negro estilo gótico, sus labios pintados del mismo color, se había puesto una peluca negra y su cara parecía la de un zombi del estilo que los pintan los humanos.

-Que quieren?-Dijo

-A dónde vas, a una convención de góticos suicida? , sabes que solo tienes que lanzarte de la torre verdad.

-Kevin!-Le reprendí.

-Qué?, es verdad- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Que te pasa Pheebs?-

-…Nada…es solo uno de mis episodios, ya sabes.- Dijo restándole importancia.

-Phoebe, te conozco lo suficiente para dudar te tu palabra, sin embargo también te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto es totalmente normal en ti.- Dije mirando su nueva decoración, había velas por todas partes y los ventanales estaban cubiertos con cortinas negras; sonaba un disco de The birthday massacre a todo volumen. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de bandas de metal y punk, incluso había uno de Marilyn Manson gritando.

-Como decoraste esto tan rápido?- Pregunto Kevin.

-Usaste magia ¿no?, Pheebs recuerda que no debes utilizar magia para tus episodios melodramáticos o tendrás problemas.-Le dije y puse cara preocupada.

-Nah, no fue magia. –Soltó una de sus sonrisitas, las clásicas de un niño haciendo travesuras.

- Intentas decirme que hiciste todo esto sin ayuda y en menos de un día?- Pregunte asombrada.

-La verdad si- Se rio un poco- Tuve algo de tiempo libre.- Dijo

-Bueno te trajimos algo que sabemos que le devolverá el color a tu semblante.- Dije mientras sonreía.

-Y la verdad es que lo necesitas urgentemente, sabes creo que esta vez exageraste con el maquillaje.- Dijo Kevin sonriendo.

-Kevin!.-Le reprendí- Bueno te trajimos unos dulces y…-Me interrumpió.

-Dulces!- Esbozo una gran sonrisa- Quiero mis dulces, gracias yei!-Dijo dando saltitos.-Ahora vengan que tienen que ayudarme a deshacerme de toda esta basura gótica.-

Me reí, si había algo que Phoebe adoraba en este mundo y todos los demás eran los dulces, no sabía por qué, pero eran su adoración y la hacían muy feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aca les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia, espero q les guste y dejen comentarios XD**

**Cap. 2**

**Nunca es lo que parece**

**Don't ever judge a book by its cover  
>or who you gonna love by your lover<br>Love good and wise she had love in disguise.**

**Dude looks like a lady. ****Aerosmith**

**Ian.**

**Bueno ya estaba, mi padre me trajo mi nueva varita al llegar ayer. Me fije que aparentemente todas eran iguales, pero, según me explico mi padre- todas tienen su propia esencia y que uno siempre reconocía la suya aunque estuviera entre 100 más-. **

**Bueno este era mi primer día de escuela, me daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo era la secundaria en este mundo. Supongo que pronto lo averiguare.**

**Llegue temprano y me sorprendió todo, era un edificio normal…por fuera. Mientras localizaba mi casillero me fije que era de verdad muy parecido a una escuela normal, si ignoras a todas las criaturas extrañas y el simple hecho de que todos poseían magia, no era muy diferente. Vi a unas hadas conversando tranquilamente, unos centauros discutiendo con humanos mitad dragones –aparentemente semi convertidos- Sobre deportes, una gran variedad de chicos con partes del cuerpo mixtas, algo así como Phoebe.**

**Recordé a Phoebe y lo que le hice, ojala y no estudie aquí o que no nos veamos. Debe estar muy enojada conmigo. **

**Vi a 3 chicos que me llamaron la atención, la primera tenía orejas como de perro (de las lindas) y peludas, el chico y su aparente hermana, dado al parecido se veían normales, hasta que vi que el chico tenía y no tenía piernas y entonces me percate de que era una especie de genio tipo el de Aladino. Okey la chica era la única norm…, me interrumpió una mirada vacía y un – perfectamente audible- "Vas a tropezar con ese bote de basura en 3 segundos", "Que?, au…". Bueno eso lo descarta de mi lista.**

**Luego vi a una chica que en comparación se veía muy normal, tenía un largo pelo negro con mechas purpura, sus ojos eran medio purpura también y era algo rara, pero mirando a los otros…traía un t-shirt de Smashing Pumkings, jeans negros y zapatillas; Luego me fije bien y me di cuenta de que sus brazos tenían como un metro de largo y arrastraba un gran tanque con una sirena, cuando volví a mirar estaban en frente de mi.**

**(Sus brazos habían regresado a la normalidad)**

**-Hola primo, mama me hablo sobre tu llegada, soy Emily y esta es mi amiga Pissog, quien amablemente me trajo hasta aquí.-Dijo. Emily tenía el cabello castaño claro, traía un vestido aqua que hacia juego con su larga aleta y me sonreía.-Ian ¿no?**

**-Sip, el mismo.-Dije sin poder parar de mirar el enorme tanque en que estaba. Ella se percato de esto y sonrojada dijo-Fobia a las piernas.-Esbozo una gran sonrisa.- Mama me dijo que eres un tritón, es genial; por cierto Pissog este es de quien te hable, el que no conoce nada de este mundo y eso.**

**-O claro, soy Pissog Buvier, como te diste cuenta soy extremadamente flexible y me estiro- Dijo, como leyendo la expresión de horror de mi rostro al verla estirarse de esa manera- y tú tienes la habilidad de controlar el agua, bueno cualquier liquido, es muy interesante tu don, solo hay otra persona en la escuela con ese don- Se puso seria de pronto- pero esa persona es…-La interrumpí.**

**-Emily.- Dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.**

**-No, yo solo hago magia, en realidad es…-Nos interrumpió el sonido del timbre.**

**-Deberían ser mas considerados con los que son sensibles al sonido, mira a Alex.- Mire y vi a la chica de las lindas orejas de perro que ahora ponía una mueca de dolor.-Bueno ya vamos tarde, adiós.- Dijo Pissog y se llevo a Emily.**

**Me apresure a mi clase de orientación, la que milagrosamente encontré más rápido de lo que creía, quien sabe lo que me esperaba.**

**Phoebe.**

**Mierda!, iba a llegar tarde mi primer día, como siempre. Me levanté tarde, como siempre.**

**Ni siquiera llegue a desayunar, me coloque los patines y súper rápido me dirigí a la escuela, al llegar no pare por mi casillero, no me quite los patines, solo corrí lo mas que pude a mi clase de orientación.**

**Ian.**

**Ya sentado en mi pupitre, empecé a observar a los demás, es como un instinto de supervivencia, "averigua lo más que puedas para no meter la pata". Por suerte era un gran observador.**

**Me senté de ultimo en la última fila cerca de la ventana, el asiento de enfrente estaba reservado, la chica de la fila contigua que se sentaba al lado de este, muy dulcemente me dijo que estaba ocupado. Era muy linda, ojos grises y pelo blanco, largo de constante movimiento. Algo que a mi parecer era anormal ya que no había viento…a menos de que te acercaras a ella.**

**Vestía una camisa que le quedaba muy grande pero se veía bien, de color azul claro, unos shorts de cuadritos negros con azul y unas zapatillas multicolores; me fije que traía un collar negro idéntico al de Phoebe y su cabellos estaba sujeto solo con un cintillo azul.**

"**Soy Wind" dijo (todo empezaba a tener sentido) "Debes ser nuevo" sonrió"lo lamento ese asiento está ocupado "No pude decir nada, era la clase de chicas a las que les decías si, sin importarse la petición. Pensé en interactuar mas con ella, era muy linda, además que exceptuando el pelo con vida propia, se veía muy normal. Eso sí, muy lejos de puentes y objetos puntiagudos, se veía muy frágil pero me daba miedo de que pudiera desear que yo hiciera y dudo que pudiera negarme.**

**Entonces miro a un chico con cabello de…árbol?, y todas mis esperanzas quedaron rotas, aunque podría ser mi amiga. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se escucho un " Voy a llegar!" desde el pasillo, bueno sea quien sea tenía poco tiempo ya que también podía escuchar los pasos del profesor. Me reí, no lo lograría.**

**De pronto un borrón blanco con negro, luego vi unas hermosas halas que me recordaron a Campanita, solo que los espirales de estas eran negros y resaltaban la transparencia de las halas. Se sentó en la silla de frente.**

**-Lo logre, uff, estoy agotada.-suspiro jadeando.**

**-Phoebe Monroe, otra vez estas llegando tarde, mira eso, traes el pesado bulto y los patines.-la reprendió dulcemente Wind, bueno creo que estaba enojada, era difícil saberlo con lo tierna que es.**

**-Lo siento Wind, prometo intentar levantarme más temprano, pero viste, llegue justo a tiempo.-Dijo bostezando y mientras se quitaba los patines y se ponía sus zapatillas.**

**-Sí pero mira a qué precio, no puedes volar tan agitada y sin desayunar, porque sospecho que no lo hiciste.-**

**-(Bostezando) lo siento de nuevo Wind…-Dijo, sus halas desaparecieron y cayo rendida.**

**No podía creerlo, era Phoebe la que estaba en frente de mi, también tenía halas y era irresponsable y aun así seguía siendo hermosa (maldición), traía sus clásicas zapatillas pero negras, unos shorts azul marino que resaltaban sus largas piernas, un t-shirt gris y un saco negro (raro), su cabello era…largo? Y suelto, su pintalabios rojo sangre, sombra negra que cubría todo el hueco que rodeaba sus ojazos, mezclada con ojeras y otra vez el collar negro al igual que Wind. La verdad es que se veía bien, de hecho se veía hermosa. (Este mundo me tiene más loco).**

**Phoebe.**

**-Muy bien alumnos.-Dijo el profesor al llegar.- Estoy muy feliz de poder verlos a todos de nuevo y a las nuevas caras., y prosiguió a pasar la lista. El profesor Malcon me caía bien, el no juzgaba el que yo…decida emplear mis poderes, ya que todo lo veía como un simple empleo educativo de estos.**

**-Laverna Moon […], John Bemson […], Windfred Betep (Wind se encogió en su silla, odiaba su nombre) , […] Kevin Lee,…Ian Green…**

**Al oír, decir aquí, me quede paralizada. Mierda, sentí como se humedecían mis ojos, así que fingí estar leyendo. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? **

**-Bien estudiantes, bienvenidos a orientación. Aquí hablaremos sobre cómo será su experiencia en la secundaria, que aprenderán y trataremos de entablar amistad, incluso vampiros, lamias y hombres lobo. Ya verán que si se puede; Soy David Williams y seré su profesor de orientación e historia.**

**Y así continuo hablándonos sobre la "experiencia" por toda la hora y ni una vez subí la mirada hasta que sonó la campana. Tome mis cosas y al levantarme nuestras miradas se encontraron. **

**-…Hola.- Dijo – Quería decirte que lamento… tu sabes- Esbozo una sonrisa torcida- Tiendo a ser medio imbécil a veces.- Bueno lo de imbécil me lo creía, pero la disculpa… Lo perdonare, (suspiro) nunca se me ha dado mucho odiar a las personas pero algo me dice que puede que esta sea la primera, aunque siempre es bueno hacer amigos y además imbecilo no tenía pinta de ser bueno hablando con la gente y era nuevo así que no tenía amigos, sin embargo…**

**- Bueno yo…-**

**-Ella, Kevin, tu y yo iremos juntos al patio ya que el día de hoy no hay clases formales, si te parece bien, o tienes algún compromiso?.- Dijo Wind y la mire con cara de ¿Qué estás haciendo?, luego lo mire a él y antes de que respondiera yo ya sabía que aceptaría. Era bastante difícil decirle no a Wind.**

**- Okey- Dijo y se fue con nosotras y Kevin. Me fije en como miraba todo el pasillo y a las personas como algo irreal, y se asombraba mucho, nunca decía nada al respecto pero lo veía en sus ojos. Sonreí, era como una pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas. **

**Llegamos al patio y nos sentamos en el suelo, había mesas pero a Kevin y a mí nos gustaba más este, Wind no parecía tener problemas. Toque con las palmas de las manos la tierra, podía sentir lo vivo que estaba.**

**-Así que Ian, eres nuevo… Te gusta la escuela?- Dijo Wind.**

**-Sí, es muy interesante, hay mucha diversidad.- Dijo mientras reía. Yo no estaba muy atenta a la conversación.**

**- Enserio? De dónde vienes Ian? – Pregunto Kevin, la verdad lo de ser indiscreto no se le daba. Apareció una manzana en su cabeza, la tomo y empezó a comer.**

**-Bueno es una larga historia.- Contesto con un ligero toque de misterio que enseguida cubrió con una sonrisa.**

**Ian.**

**-Bueno en resumen vivo aquí con mi padre desde hace una semana, solía vivir arriba desde que tengo memoria "pero ya era hora de que conociera el mundo al que pertenezco" .- Sonreí, no era correcto andar contándole tu vida al primero que pasara por enfrente por más amable que pareciera. – O por lo menos eso es lo que dice mi padre.-**

**-Humanos, genial- Mascullo Phoebe con claro sarcasmo.**

**-Bueno, como se nota que no estás muy familiarizado con la ciudad.- Dijo Wind con una enorme sonrisa.- Deja y te explico un poco, mi habilidad especial es el viento, por eso mi cabello siempre se está moviendo y si, note que te quedabas mirándolo.-**

**-Lo lamento mucho.- Dije avergonzado y sintiendo la sangre en mis mejillas.**

**- No te preocupes, no es nada… otra cosa- Dijo viendo la curiosidad brillar en mis ojos ( no se le escapaba nada)- Si puedo cortarlo pero solo con magia, sino pierde su poder y yo podría morir – esbozo una sonrisa- No te preocupes, a menos de que deje de moverse entonces sí. –Comenzó a reír, (genial, esta también está loca).- **

**- Y tu Kevin?- Pregunte.**

**-No es un poco obvio…nah solo bromeo; pues la naturaleza y si, mi cabello es un árbol que crece en mi cabeza.- Dijo como si fuera una trivialialidad, algo totalmente normal.- **

**-Pero… no te lo tomes por ofensa, se te está… tornando naranja.- Dije casi susurrando.**

**-Claro, es casi otoño, imagínate, en invierno estoy prácticamente calvo y lleno de nieve- Comenzó a reír.**

**-Bueno, que hay de ti Phoebe- Pregunte, y de pronto todos callaron. Phoebe estaba con la vista fija en el piso, jugaba con una pelotita, moviéndola con el dedo…sin siquiera tocarla!**

**Continuo sumergida en su juego –Tu controlas el agua ¿no Ian?- Pregunto sin siquiera mirarme. **

**-Si, como lo supiste?- Le pregunte con sincera curiosidad.**

**- Digamos que puedo sentirlo…- La vi sonreír amargamente, luego levanto la vista y me miro, nunca podre olvidar ese rostro, su mirada era profunda y podía ver dolor…? Y algo más que no logre descifrar. (Mierda, me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos)- Crees en el destino Ian?- Pregunto con su dulce voz.**

**-No, la verdad es que no.-**

**-Deberías.- Dijo, e intuí un doble significado en sus palabras. Antes de poder preguntar a que se refería de la nada salto- Oyen eso?.**

**-El que?.- preguntamos a coro despertando de su trance.**

**-Es, es…HELADO!- Dijo y nos caímos para atrás (clásico de anime, nunca pensé que podría pasarme en la vida real).- Quiero helado…yei helados de todos los sabores- Se fue corriendo con una enorme sonrisa; nunca pensé que alguien se alegraría tanto por un simple helado.**

**Wind como leyéndome la mente me dijo – Phoebe ama los dulces.- **

**Después de la escuela regrese a casa con un propósito determinado, descubriría costara lo que costara el ( o los, aparentemente) poderes de Phoebe. Que tan difícil podría ser?...**

**La mañana siguiente comenzaba mi misión, Phoebe llego tarde (parecía ser que era una costumbre) traía un sencillo vestido naranja con cuadros que mostraba sus hombros, unas zapatillas rosas con largas medias negras que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Traía el pelo corto peinado de las misma manera que cuando nos conocimos y sus clásicos collar negro y labial rojo. Por supuesto se veía hermosa, me golpee con la mascota, no entendía porque de pronto venían esos pensamientos a mí.**

**-Señorita Monroe- Dijo el profesor mirando a Phoebe –Cuantas veces planea seguir llegando tarde?**

**-Lo lamento…- Susurro y luego se dirigió a su asiento.**

**-Muy bien alumnos, hoy trabajaremos con algo que se que les fascina: batalla de poderes!- Todos comenzaron a comentar felices. – Muy bien les explicare a los nuevos, esta pelea se trata sobre que deben utilizar sus poderes para vencer, tanto mágicos como sus "dones", y bueno lo haremos al azar pero al final siempre quedan 2 que se enfrentaran para demostrar quién es el mejor. Mi propósito, sencillo quiero que aprendan las fortalezas y debilidades de sus poderes, mientras van peleando yo los iré ayudando y enseñando. Ya verán cómo puede ser divertido aprender, y no se confíen; habrá un día para las prácticas y otro para la teoría.**

**Subieron varios chicos al estadio, fue algo impresionante debo admitir y a la vez tenía miedo (algo que nunca admitiría en persona), pero bueno además de miedo me sentía intrigado porque Phoebe no había peleado ni una sola vez, yo pelee varias veces y gane; claro yo ósea es obvio soy yo. **

**Faltando 10 minutos para finalizar la hora, le tocaba a Phoebe pelear. Al fin!, era lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo; el profesor hablaba un poco con unos estudiantes que le hacían preguntas y para no aburrirme me dedique a mirar a Phoebe. Era algo… raro. Phoebe miraba concentrada a la campana, luego de unos segundos deslizo ligeramente sus dedos en la mesa y luego RING! Sonaba la campana diciéndonos que ya había terminado la clase. ¿Pero cómo?, volví a mirar el reloj y me quede atónito al notar que ya eran las 11, observe a Phoebe que ahora sonreía. Tome un papel y garabatee ****"****Se lo que hiciste"****para luego lanzárselo. VI como se tensaba en su asiento y me dirigí a ella.**

**Me miro con una mirada inescrutable –Que quieres?**

**-Te lo dije, se lo que hiciste.-Dije haciéndome el valiente.**

**-Y que piensas hacer al respecto?.- Esbozo una gran sonrisa.**

**-Nada, solo me preguntaba por qué lo hiciste?.- Dije, hubiera agregado un "como" que ahora retumbaba en mi cabeza pero me calle, una cosa a la vez.**

**Me di cuenta de que se empezaba a agotar, sus ojos se cerraban ligeramente- A que te refieres?- Pregunto con voz seca.**

**-Me refiero a por qué molestarte en cambiar el tiempo solo por no pelear?**

**-Simple, no tenía ganas de pelear- Frunció el ceño.- Y a ti que te importa?, si quiero cambiar el tiempo es mi proble…- El cansancio la venció y termino dormida en mis brazos. Me sobresalte un poco, ella estaba muy cerca…inconscientemente la acune en mis brazos, la estreche contra mí y le acaricie el pelo ligeramente. **

**-Se ve tan linda cuando duerme.-Susurre…Oh mierda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aca les traigo el tercer cap de esta historia q aun esta en progreso, espero q les guste XD quiero agradecer a Lady azul por ser la primera en dejarme un review, espero q si alguien mas me lee q se anime y me comente, acepto criticas. Bueno sin mas preambulos disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap .3<strong>

**…Y que si no deseo despertar...y si deseo seguir dormida…y no despertar jamás…**

**Life is a dream. 'Tis waking that kill s us. He who robs us of our dreams robs us of our life****.**

**Virginia Woolf.**

**Phoebe.**

**Desperté en un banco de la escuela apoyada en alguien.**

**-Qué demonios?...- Dije en voz alta. **

**-Al fin despiertas bella durmiente.- Dijo una voz a mi lado que no reconocí.**

**-Esa frase esta tan trillada que parece una blasfemia el solo decirla.-Dije, gire a ver a mi acompañante misterioso.-Ian!.- Grite sobresaltada.**

**-Me ofendes Phoebe, caes a mis pies y luego dices que mis frases son trilladas.- Dijo, con arrogancia. Imbécil.**

**-Como que caí a tus pies, solo me quede dormida, eso fue todo y si, tus frases son trilladas blasfemias, imbécil.- Le dije enojada.**

**-Ya que lo mencionas, por que te quedaste dormida sobre mi?- Pregunto, y juraría haber notado preocupación en su voz…nah, ha de ser mi imaginación.**

**-Pues es solo que…- Debite si debía responder- Pues bien, y no estoy admitiendo nada, cambiar el tiempo, y no digo que yo lo hice, resulta muy agotador, ya sabes desafiar los límites del tiempo y blablablá.-Dije**

**-Entonces repito, ¿Por qué cambiaste el tiempo si es tan agotador?.- Pregunto. No me había percatado de que nos habíamos levantado y nos mirábamos frente a frente.**

**-Sabes ya me estas cansando, quiero decir A ti que te importa? Repito- Dije repitiendo sus palabras ya bastante enojada.**

**-Y que, ahora te dedicas a imitar mis "trilladas expresiones"?.- Dijo acercándose más a mí; Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.**

**-Ya me tienes harta!- Grite- Eres un completo imbécil, solo te dedicas a molestarme y ni siquiera me conoces... ¿Qué quieres de mi?-**

**-¿La verdad?-Dijo**

**_La verdad -Respondí. **

**-Este…tu…-Tartamudeo- Tu... traes papel higiénico en el zapato. PAN!, caí con los pies para arriba (estilo anime).**

**-Ehh, ok.- Dije mientras removía el trozo de papel y sentía el rubor invadir mis mejillas. Dios como lo odio!. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura alta, de piel morena, cabello negro como carbón, un gran ojo marrón y una gran sonrisa.**

**- Al fin te encuentro Ian.- Dijo la consejera Lil.- Te he buscado por todas partes, oh Phoebe, veo que son amigos.- Antes de poder interrumpirla continuo – Bueno ya que se llevan tan bien podrías Phoebe ayudar a Ian a adaptarse, es decir, explicarle cosas sobre nuestra cultura y la ciudad, bueno es tu responsabilidad ahora.- Soltó una risita por lo bajo.**

**-Pero yo…- Intente decir.**

**-Nanana, tu responsabilidad.- Dijo y prácticamente salió corriendo de allí. **

**"Genial ahora me toca cuidar al imbecilo, ósea que cree que soy, una maestra?" Pensé**

**-Ahora tendrás que ser mí guía, genial pero cuidado, no te vayas a enamorar de mí.-Dijo. Me puse roja de la rabia.**

**-Disculpa?.-Dije enojada.**

**- Ya sabes, es que bueno no te culpo, es decir, soy yo.- Dijo con una arrogancia tan grande que me dieron nauseas. Antes de decir cualquier cosa se me prendió el foco, tuve una idea.**

**Me acerque a él.-Sabes que, me avergüenza decirlo así de frente pero yo…creo que tienes razón.- Dije y me di cuenta de que no era exageración de Wind cuando decía que era gran actriz, vi en sus ojos que el realmente me creía, eso me animo a continuar- Me refiero a que la verdad si eres guapo y no se tienes algo que me atrae, e incluso me provoca tal vez…- Le acaricie la mejilla y me acerque mucho mas a él, dijo algo sobre que ya era hora y note como se perdía en mis ojos y se acercaba cada vez mas. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y PAM, le ateste un rodillazo en sus…partes nobles.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito de dolor, conteniendo la risa me acerque hasta el.**

**Ian.**

**Dolor. Esa simple palabra resumía mis sentimientos ahora mismo, odio… tal vez.**

**Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con unas bellas y enormes lagunas observándome "Odio…por más que lo deseara, jamás" y de nuevo mierda! "Eres un desastre" dijo mi conciencia, le fruncí el ceño mentalmente.**

**-Estas bien?- Pregunto con su dulce voz, "le preocupo" pensé.**

**Ahora si- Si.- dije, estaba en las nubes que felicidad la que esas simples palabras me habían provocado.**

**-Maldición, debí pegarte más duro- Dijo con su voz angelical y luego me piso. Sentí como si un bate me golpeaba tirándome de la nube hacia el frio y duro concreto.**

**-Eh- Fue lo único que logre decir.**

**-Eso te pasa por ser tan imbécil.- Dijo realmente enojada y luego lanzo (literalmente) una mini ola de agua que me estrello contra la pared y tuve que ahogar un grito, tenía el presentimiento de que Phoebe olía el miedo, o por lo menos lo podía ver perfectamente en mis ojos. Se acerco a mí y me miro fijamente a los estos.- Sabes- Dijo- No sé qué me pasa contigo, tu... descontrolas mis emociones, no se es…bueno no es normal.-**

**-Es decir, normalmente no eres tan cruel.- Me aventure a decir.**

**-Eres tú, de verdad me pones mal, juegas con mi lado oscuro por así decirlo. Digamos que imbéciles desesperantes llevan a medidas desesperantes.- Dijo. Una parte de mi le asustaba todo ese poder que irradiaba Phoebe, pero la otra parte ( y la más grande) solo pensaba en que adorable se veía siendo amenazante, lo quisiera o no, la chica tenía una dulce voz, era como un tierno gatito que sin pensarlo dos veces te arañaría toda la cara sin arrepentimiento. Me _soltó, _y no podía creerlo pero vi…tristeza en sus ojos.**

**-Que te pasa?- Pregunte rápidamente sin importarme como podría ser su reacción…negativa.**

**- Cruel.- Dijo repitiendo mis palabras con tristeza.-Has dicho cruel, y tienes razón.- Examino su mano. Sentí pena por ella, porque intuí, de alguna manera, que ella era más fuerte de lo que parecía y sin embargo estaba asustada, asustada por…?, eso es algo que estaba decidido a averiguar pero mientras inconscientemente la abrace y la estreche contra mí.**

**-Ya, todo estará bien.- Dije y todo lo que sentí fue: Me devolvió el abrazo con doble intensidad y luego…dolor. Mierda, no otra vez.**

**Phoebe**

**-Uy, creo que esta vez me sobrepase un poquito.- Dije inocentemente mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, no hay que ser lector de mentes para saber que estaba pensando _"un poquito?"_ , me reí ante esta posibilidad.**

**Casi como una burda broma del destino dijo –Un poquito?- Grito y me reí ante aquella jugarreta, el al ver esto disminuyo su enojo pero aun así dijo- Estas loca!- Sonrió-**

**Sople y una gran ráfaga de viento lo seco, ya estaba de mejor humor y después de todo el solo había tratado de consolarme, por otra parte algo de Ian me desconcertaba, mis emociones cambiaban tan rápido como las de una embarazada combinada con la adolescencia, genial ¿no?, estas eran efectos secundarias del exceso de magia, pero yo las lograba controlar como podía y nunca era nada extremo, pero el chico tenía algo que me llevaba al descontrol y eso lo odiaba ya que era peligroso tanto para mí como para él, mas había otra parte de mí que me decía que no preocupara, y que de hecho se alegraba porque yo empezaba a sentir…algo. La verdad era que me sentía especial, especial por quien soy en verdad, no por ser la… interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.**

**-Oye para ser ventilador viviente no haces un gran trabajo con el cabello.- Dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza y yo comencé a reír al ver el enorme despeine, los pelos iban de un lado para otro, de arriba hacia todas partes, lo entendía muy bien ya que yo había estado en esa situación miles de veces, solo que peor. Lo ayude con su cabello lo mas que pude y quedo semidecente, nos reímos bastante en el proceso, y llegue a una conclusión, a parte de mi le molestaba mucho Ian y podría decirse que lo odiaba un poco, pero había otra parte a la que le caía bien, muy bien de hecho. Muchos dirán que me volveré _más _loca pero esto es completamente normal en mi freak cabeza.**

**-Oye.- Empezó a decir con tono serio- Alguna vez me dirás cuáles son tus poderes, y no trates de ocultarlos porque sé que tienes varios.- Ante esto me quede muda, después de unos segundos supe que tenía que decir algo.**

**- Llevas la cuenta?- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, trate de hacerlo sonar como una pregunta graciosa pero más bien sonó como la constatación de un hecho.**

**-Más o menos.- Respondió sin vergüenza.- Tengo algo así como una lista, y pues porque no me ahorras tiempo y me dices de una vez por todas cual es la verdad?.- Dios, como era que podía convertir algo perfecto en un infierno, o si ya lo recuerdo, es porque es un imbécil. Pero imbécil o no, había dado en el clavo. No me gustaba nada hablar sobre mí en ese sentido, y a pesar de que el la hacía sentir como un libro abierto, inevitablemente terminaba contestando todas sus preguntas, esto era una cuestión que no se permitiría contestarle. Todos en la escuela estaban al tanto de su situación, mas ninguno hablaba de ello, la respetaban y la querían por lo cual la trataban como a una más, pero sabían que ella era diferente, que era _especial_, no especial como la hacía sentir Ian, sino otro tipo de especial. **

**-Lo lamento, tendrás que soportar la decepción- Me limite a decir ocultando todos los sentimientos que rondaban mi cuerpo.-**

**-Eso significa que si quiero saber cuáles son todos tus poderes…-Comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.**

**-Tendrás que averiguarlos por ti mismo.- Le dije**

**Me observo desafiante.-Pues que así sea. Dijo y yo respondí lo mismo, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad, ya que yo sabía que él nunca podría lograr su propósito.**

**Ian**

**Phoebe Monroe, te has convertido en la criatura más insoportablemente fascinante que he conocido. ¿Quién eres en realidad? **

**-Creo que es hora de ir a clases.- Dije tratando de poblar ese silencio incomodo que nos rodeaba. Phoebe miraba distraída hacia la nada, tenía el presentimiento de que maquinaba algo en su rubia cabeza pero si era lo que pensaba, lo lamento Pheebs, pero yo descubriré que es lo que puedes hacer.**

**- Si claro.- Dijo despertando de su ensoñación.- Arrg, ahora es la clase del profesor Mcfy.- Continuo enojada y empezó a dirigirse al edificio.**

**Al llegar nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y luego apareció el famoso profesor. Mcfy era un viejo que sin conocerlo se le notaba lo gru#on y malhumorado que siempre estaba, se veía relativamente normal, el clásico bigotudo con restos de comida en el blanco bigote -asco-; Llevaba una horrible camiseta de cuadros y rombos, un pantalón ajustado y era totalmente calvo. **

**-Muy bien estudiantes.- Hablo con voz áspera.- Antes de comenzar quisiera decir que este año no pienso tolerar comportamientos inapropiados, y con eso me refiero a: bromas de cualquier tipo, peleas, batallas en mi clase y destrucción de propiedad escolar. Y si, todo esto va especialmente dirigido a usted señorita Monroe.- Fulmino a Phoebe con la mirada.**

**-O, siempre yo no es cierto?- Se defendió Phoebe.- Como si hubiera hecho algo grave alguna vez.**

**-Exploto el laboratorio de ciencias y el de magia, bolo los baños de hombres, incendio el patio e inundo la cafetería, y nadie quiere recordar el ya usted sabe que. La lista sigue señorita y espera que no se la inculpe, y esto sin contar sus múltiples bromas a _pequeña escala_.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.**

**- No tienen pruebas.- Lo desafío.- Además no hubo heridos.- Wau Phoebe tenía el peor historial de la escuela, era una destructora y bromista innata, temeraria, era genial.**

**-Tenemos testigos señorita Monroe, todos sabemos que fue usted y créame si los hubo. Solo espero que aminore ese comportamiento, por mí el bien de mi salud.- Susurro lo último.**

**-No prometo nada.- Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa. El profesor suspiro y prosiguió a dar la clase.**

**No hay que ser genio para darse cuenta, Phoebe Monroe no era alguien a quien uno podía olvidar y lo peor de todo era que yo no podía ni quería hacerlo.**

**Me fije que estaba algo enojada, creo que Mcfy la provoco de alguna manera y al salir de clase me dispuse a seguirla, bueno eso suena muy bonito, realmente la estaba espiando. Genial, ahora soy acosador, en que he caído. No, no estoy acosando, solo estoy averiguando lo de sus poderes, - Síguete diciendo eso y tal vez hasta tu lo creas- Dijo mi conciencia.**

** Phoebe se veía enojada y luego la vi entrar al baño, al salir fue cuando se formula una nueva teoría en mi cabeza: síndrome de personalidad múltiple. Porque, bueno, al salir traía ropa diferente, más o menos. Corto su vestido y ahora era una blusa de tirantes, traía unos shorts negros, sus zapatillas estaban tan sucias y desgastadas que se veían casi negras, sus medias estaban todas rasgadas, su cabello estaba todo alborotado llevaba gafas negras. Se veía perfecta, era como una rockera de los 70's, y tenía un plan.**

**Se dirigió al aula del profesor Mcfy y la seguí sin que se diera cuenta, parte porque no quería que pensara que la acoso y en por otra parte ella estaba que irradiaba enojo hacia él. Ya en el aula Phoebe movió las manos señalando cada lado y las mesas y las sillas se estrellaron con las paredes. Materializo pintura de la nada, y empezó a escribir en la pared del fondo "****Lo lamento profe, le dije que no prometía nada****"**** en enormes letras que cubrían casi toda la pared. Y al final, como para colocarle la cereza al pastel, lanzo un tornado al aula y con una sonrisa triunfal salió de esta dejando atrás caos y destrucción. **

**Muy bien, Phoebe acaba de hacer una de las mejores bromas de la historia pero había algo más. Lo sé gracias a mi gran sentido de la percepción, mi padre dice que lo herede de mi madre. Pude leer el rostro de Phoebe y allí encontré mucho más que solo diversión, había coraje, tristeza y confusión. Tenía razón, si está loca, pero solo emocionalmente. Aunque aun dudo un poco sobre su cordura. **

**Phoebe**

**Me gane un tremendo castigo por mi travesura, aun así valió la pena. Verle la cara de horror a Mcfy merece mil castigos. Ya estaba tranquila después de esa ira que me invadió y que bueno, ya que solo faltaba una hora para que tocara hacer de maestra de preescolar con Ian y si no me controlaba iba ser capaz de tirarlo por la ventana. Aunque controlada o no, esa idea no suena tan mal… mierda! La descarte enseguida porque si hago eso esta vez jurado que me expulsan del colegio. **

**-Orientación, clase hecha para orientar sobre el uso tanto de sus dones y sus poderes de manera correcta- Dijo la profesora Paramoon, una ninfa del fuego de unos 1000 años en mi opinión, de largos cabellos rojos, una mirada penetrante, hermosa en todos los sentidos. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad. Caia Paramoon podía ser una ninfa, las cuales supuestamente son toda bondad, si… supongo que a ella no la conocen. No es mala, solo es muy – Y hago énfasis el muy- estricta.**

**Su largo cabello se deslizaba por el aire cuando empezó con la clase.- Muy bien, la magia es… complicada, pero nosotros tenemos el don de manejarla a nuestro gusto más por supuesto con el cuidado correcto ya que la misma puede ser peligrosa. Muchos de nosotros poseemos los llamados _dones_, que pueden ser totalmente inesperados, es decir, podrías tener el don del fuego o, podrías poseer el don de convertirte en objetos o personas. Es totalmente genético y no hay razón para avergonzarse de estos ni para burlarse de los demás si su don no es tan "maravilloso" …**

**Yo ya sabía todo esto, lo sabía demasiado bien y la verdad no quería escucharlo, así que me distraje dibujando en mi carpeta, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar la charla que tanto pesar me causaba.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y la pregunta esta en el aire:<strong>

**Quien es Phoebe y por que posee tanto poder?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, gracias a las q dejaron reviews me gustaron mucho, espero que les guste mi historia y bueno aca se los dejo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

**El tiempo es libertad**

**¿No crees?**

**Oh I am young but I have aged****  
>Waited long to seize the day<br>All things said and plenty done  
>Oh I am young but I have a past<br>Travelled for to find the start  
>Yes I am scared and I've been burnt<br>But life is too short  
><strong>**Life is short/Butterfly Boucher**

**Ian**

**No podía creerlo, había encontrado una clase verdaderamente interesante.-… -Nuestro trabajo aquí es enseñarles a utilizar su magia de forma correcta y positiva, a controlar sus dones, los instruiremos en artes marciales y de pelea etc.… ¿preguntas?- Dijo **

**Levante la mano.- Si- Miro su lista- Green, Ian Green.**

**-Eh, tengo varias dudas.- Dije y le brillaron los ojos emocionada, parece que los otros no preguntan muy a menudo. Cuando iba a hablar apareció una señora muy pequeña, más bien enana, una elfo; diciendo que hoy podríamos marcharnos temprano porque tenían que dar mantenimiento a algunas áreas de la escuela. Lo malo: tener que esperar para saciar mis dudas, lo bueno: pasar la tarde con Phoebe, lo que significa estar cada vez más cerca de descubrir la verdad. **

**Y esto es lo que pasa cuando eres fan de los libros de Sherlock Holmes.**

**Al salir la encontré recostada en un muro, con las gafas oscuras tapando sus ojos y escuchando música con sus mega audífonos, podía oírla cantar por lo bajo la canción, casi como un susurro. Ella no me vio venir y cuando la salude dio un pequeño brinco del susto y me lanzo al suelo.**

**-Oh, lo lamento mucho, creía que iba a atacarme- Empezó a disculparse hasta que me vio bien y su rostro se endureció.- Ah, eres tu.-**

**- Cuanto amor- Bromee- Así es como tratas a tus alumnos- Continúe sonriendo al ver su enojo.**

**-No eres mi alumno y todo esto es en contra de mi voluntad. Y bueno ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, nunca he hecho esto antes.- Dijo mientras caminábamos.**

**- Que te parece si vamos a casa y nos encontramos en el parque en… 2 horas.- Dije cauteloso, ella era muy impredecible. Me respondió con un "claro" y esbozo una sonrisa antes de irse patinando hasta su hogar. No sé porque la gente dice que es tan linda, ni que fuera reina de belleza. "Tienes razón" empezó a decir un mini yo en mi hombro "no es reina de belleza, es demasiado bella para ser eso". Cállate, me limite a contestar, -yo no pienso en ella de esa manera- "Aja, síguete diciendo eso y tal vez tú te lo creas"**

**2 horas después me encontraba en el parque (el cual por cierto me tomo bastante en encontrar) sentado en los columpios viendo a los niños reír.**

** Desperté de mi ensoñación al oír una dulce voz y al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos hermosos ojos mirándome esbozando una gran sonrisa.**

**-Hola, veo que te gusta lo que ves.- Dijo y no pude evitar mirarla. Llevaba unos shorts marrones, una blusa de mangas finas azul claro, sus clásicas zapatillas azul desteñido, el cabello corto con un mechón de adelante recogido hacia atrás con un pequeño sujetador negro y esta vez no tenía los labios color rojo sangre. Como es que tan sencilla podía verse tan linda; note de inmediato algo que me preocupo, Phoebe era…sexi –aunque suene ridículo decirlo- pero era realmente delgada, incluso creo que más delgada que el día que la conocí.**

**-Me refería al parque.- Dijo algo enojada y entonces me percate de que me había quedado mirándola fijamente de manera un poco perturbadora, genial seguro cree que soy una especie de acosador.- Tus ojos aquí arriba.- termino de decir con una mescla de enojo y diversión en su voz.**

**-Lo lamento.- Me disculpe sinceramente – **

**- Ya, por donde empezamos, supongo que sabes lo básico, la monarquía y todo eso. Qué hay de la geografía, ¿conoces si quiera donde estas?- Me pregunto.**

**- No sé mucho, solo sé que esto es Pink Hat ville y conozco algunos lugares que me describió mi padre.- Dije algo avergonzado por conocer tan poco.**

**- Mira, hay varias ciudades y pueblos a nuestro alrededor, esta Green Hat ville, Roses Grey que es un pequeño pueblo al norte, y las ciudades más importantes son Remore y Caia; de ahí el nombre de la profesora de orientación.- Dijo y mientras hablaba no pude dejar de mirarla, me perdí en sus ojos. ¿Qué ocultas?, trato de traspasar esa mirada azul pero no encuentro nada. Veo que está enfrascada en la historia que me está contando, pero yo busco más profundo. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, tienen razón, aunque tal parece que Phoebe sabe ocultar, muy bien lo que piensa.**

**- Entonces te parece si te muestro lugares y la teoría la aprendes en clase?- Pregunto- Es decir, te contare todas las preguntas que surjan en tu enorme cabeza mientras ves el panorama.-**

** -Buena idea, sorprendente para ser una chica.- Dije sin poder evitar el toque de idiotez al final. Me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo y no iba a permitirlo.**

**-Te juro que a veces me dan unas ganas de arrancarte…- Dijo enojada y haciendo unas muecas graciosas. No pude evitar reírme del asunto, por más que quisiera parecer intimidante Phoebe era adorable. Luego recordé que no debía guiarme por las apariencias y cambie el tema.**

**- Oye Phoebe, ¿cuánto tiempo viven, o mejor dicho vivimos?- Pregunte, y a pesar de que quería cambiar de tema había sincera curiosidad en mis palabras. Es que, casi un mes aquí y apenas he visto como 3 ancianos; hasta mi padre que tiene 40 y tantos se ve como de 27.**

**-Oh, te has dado cuenta.- Me miro a los ojos sonriendo como si fuera un niño que acaba de descubrir que la figura circular nunca iba a encajar en el orificio cuadrado.- Todo depende, no me vas a comparar a mí con una vampira o un zombi, pero nosotros y la gran mayoría vivimos alrededor de 300 o más. – Dijo**

**-¿Años?- Respondí sorprendido.**

**-Duh. Por eso no ves ancianos por aquí muy a menudo- "¿Acaso lee mentes?"- Tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a parecer viejos aunque nosotros no vemos el tiempo como los humanos, es…diferente. También están los vampiros, zombis etc., que crecen hasta cierta edad y luego no envejecen más.- Dijo.**

**- Que interesante, eso significa que viviremos aproximadamente 3 siglos, genial.- Esboce una sonrisa.- Ya no volveré a pensar que la vida es corta.-**

**- Oh no, la vida es bastante corta. Es solo el principio del final.- Dijo sombríamente. Me quede mirándola fijamente mientras ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. **

**De nuevo viene la pregunta a mi cabeza ¿Quién eres Phoebe Monroe?**

**-¿Tienes hambre?, porque yo estoy muriendo. Conozco un fabuloso lugar, ¿te apuntas?- Me pregunto y me sobresalte al escucharla hablar de repente. ¡Qué rápido cambia el tema!; me limite a asentir y seguirla.**

**Dios está loca, pobre del idiota que se meta con ella.**

**"Lamento decirte que ese eres tú" – Dijo el mini Ian/ Conciencia. Lance un grito ahogado.-¿Qué demonios…?-Pregunte al ver la pequeña figura en mi hombro.**

**-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Phoebe preocupada.**

**- Este…- Debite si debía contarle, ¿Pensaría ella que estoy loco?"Díselo, después de todo ella es de aquí y podrá responder todas tus preguntas"- Dijo el mini Ian. Supongo que tiene razón.- Pensaras que estoy loco, pero desde que llegue a este lugar he estado…viendo y…escuchando…a un mini Ian que dice ser mi conciencia!- Solté esto último tan rápido que me sorprendió que me entendiera.**

**Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- Lo sabía, piensas que estoy loco ¿no?- Pregunte.**

**-No pienso que estés loco, aunque si pienso que eres un imbécil pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Hace rato que estoy viendo al pequeño Ian, es tu conciencia y no te preocupes, es perfectamente normal que lo veas; que yo pueda verlo es otra cosa…- De pronto su mirada se volvió sombría y la desvió hacia el suelo- Bueno el hecho de que yo pueda verlo es otra cosa totalmente distinta.- Susurro esto último, y tal parece que estaba hablando de mas porque inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa y cambio el tema. Era una sonrisa triste y forzada, lo lamento Phoebe esta no se me escapa.**

**- Ok, es perfectamente normal. Uf, ya había pensado que estaba demente.- Dije y vi como suspiraba de alivio.**

**-Me alegra haber aclarado tu mente, además el pequeño Ian es muy simpático, ¿no es así?- Dijo y lo tomo en su mano –Lastima que las conversaciones solo puedan hacerse entre alma y conciencia ya que estoy segura de que esta es mucho menos idiota que tu.-**

**"Wau, por ti preciosa soy Batman" Dijo mi conciencia mientras besaba a Phoebe en la mejilla y esta sonreía. –Eres un idiota, y esa frase es de Sherk!- Le dije a mi conciencia enojado. Mire a Phoebe. **

**-Créeme, no lo es. Y por cierto, no he olvidado lo que dijiste.- Esboce una sonrisa maléfica. Se sobresalto ante mis palabras.- No intentes negarlo y dime como es eso de que tu puedes ver a mi conciencia y los demás no.-**

**- Yo nunca dije tal cosa.- Se defendió.**

**- Pero es así, ¿no es cierto?-**

**-Touché.- Susurro. **

**Phoebe.**

**Muy bien, me atrapaste: Soy una freak que puede ver conciencias y no tengo idea de por qué. Eso sí que suena bien, suspire, ahora ¿cómo se supone que iba a salir de esta? Mi propia conciencia apareció frente a mí.**

**"Odio cuando hacen eso" les dije mentalmente. El truco de tu conciencia es que le hables mentalmente para no parecer una loca que habla sola, más que tu conciencia es una especie de materialización de tu personalidad y son endemoniadamente insoportables porque por más que las odies tienen la razón. Mi conciencia se dividía en 2 mini Phoebes, el clásico la buena y la mala, hasta con el trajecito y todo, era perturbadoramente divertido.**

**"¿Hacer qué?" pregunto la Phoebe mala alias Phe, les había puesto apodos para no confundir, eran Phe y Pheebs, mala y buena.**

**"Claro… ¿qué quieren?" pregunte. **

**"Phoebe, deberías decirle a Ian la verdad, el entenderá, además tú no has hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera sabes porque puedes ver a su conciencia" Dijo Pheebs con su carita angelical.**

**"Además su conciencia no está nada mal" dijo Phe. Esta llevaba un leotardo rojo con mallas y falda negras, unas botas de cuero, su cabello suelto con dos pequeñas colas y una sonrisa malvada en sus labios; tenía hasta los cuernos y la cola y alas con el estilo demoniaco. Pheebs en cambio traía una túnica blanca, una cara libre de maquillaje e incluso una aureola y me miraba con una expresión dulce. **

**"Qué asco Phe, tienes muy mal gusto, o sea ¿qué le ves?" Le pregunte a la pequeña demonio.**

**"Phoebe es algo mu y hipócrita de tu parte decir eso" Dijo Pheebs, la mire incrédula. "Es decir, ella es _tu_, por lo tanto es _tu _gusto."**

**Phe comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y yo me puse roja como tomate "O sea que a ella él le parece guapo" Dijo señalándonos.**

**-¡Claro que no!- Grite y entonces me percate de que no fue mental, realmente grite. Ian se me quedo mirando y yo solo me puse aun más roja si es que eso era posible.**

**- ¿Qué demonios?- Me pregunto. **

**- Este…yo.- Me recogí el pelo hacia atrás nerviosamente- Ven, vamos a comer, ese lugar del que te hable es fabuloso e… se llama Momos, cambiaron al chef pero es igual de bueno y hasta mas. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?- Esto último lo dije agachando la cabeza y esperando una negativa y una insistencia sobre el tema anterior, del cual yo no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de continuar.**

**Pude sentir sus ojos en mí y luego para mi grata sorpresa contesto – Claro, muéstrame el camino y yo te sigo.- Sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.**

**Lo bueno es que no quedaba lejos e Ian parecía entretenido. Caminamos y yo le fui mostrando monumentos y algunos datos históricos. Que milagro que no se aburriera ya que la mayoría de los humanos no prestan mucha atención a su historia.**

**-Entonces esta fuente es inspirada en las ninfas de agua ¿no?- Me pregunto mientras veíamos una hermosa fuente de mármol blanco, con las estatuas de hermosas mujeres jugando en el agua.**

**- Exacto, veo que me prestas atención.- Esboce una sonrisa. – Mira aquí estamos- Le dije señalando un pequeño pero precioso lugar. Momos era de madera blanca, con enormes cristales y un piso de rombos blanco y negro. A pesar de ser pequeño era muy famoso por sus excelentes comidas y la diversidad que podías llegar a encontrar.**

**Ian**

**Entramos al lugar y no podía dejar de sonreír por 2 razones: La primera era que estaba pasando mi tarde con Phoebe y aunque me cuesta admitirlo, es bastante divertido pasar tiempo con ella. Y la segunda era que estábamos en el restaurante donde trabaja mi padre y me daba mucha curiosidad. A pesar de que yo no encajo aquí mi padre parecía extrañar mucho este lugar y volver aquí fue lo único que le devolvió la sonrisa después de la muerte de mi madre. Una dulce voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos.**

**-Vamos, aquí hay una mesa libre.- Dijo Phoebe.**

**- Espera, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Le dije y me miro confundida pero me siguió. Le lleve a la barra donde visualice a mi padre dándonos la espalda mientras organizaba unas cosas.**

**- Disculpe señor.- Dije cambiando la voz, me encantaba bromear con mi papa.**

**-¿Si?- Pregunto el moreno mientras se giraba. Mi padre y yo nos parecíamos mucho, el con sus cabellos castaños siempre en el rostro y sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos, era alto y de tez clara. Yo tenía el cabello de mi madre, negro como carbón pero en lo que se refiere a todo lo demás era idéntico a él. Además de que él se veía muy joven para su edad, me alegra que Phoebe haya aclarado ese asunto ya que siempre pensé que papa venia de otro planeta o se había hecho cirugía. No estaba tan lejos de la verdad; sonreí para mis adentros. **

**-Ian, hijo, que agradable sorpresa.- Contesto. Mire a Phoebe la cual estaba sonriendo por lo que supuse yo era que se había dado cuenta de el parecido y nos observaba con curiosidad.- No nos vas a presentar, bueno yo soy Robert Green, el padre de este engendro del mal. ¿Y tú eres?- Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa.**

**Phoebe sonrió- Yo soy Phoebe, Phoebe Monroe.- Dijo haciendo un leve saludo con la mano.**

**-Me alegra mucho que Ian esté haciendo amigos y deje de quejarse al fin- No pude evitar sonrojarme, iba a hablar con mi padre esta noche sobre esto-Espera, dijiste Monroe, tu padre era…- Antes de que pudiera continuar Phoebe lo interrumpió.**

**- Un señor, así que si usted es el padre de Ian, es el chef de aquí porque si lo es déjeme felicitarlo ya que su comida es deliciosa.- Le dijo y funciono porque mi padre se distrajo de inmediato.**

**-Muchas gracias, y díganme ¿qué puedo servirles?- Nos pregunto.**

**-Bueno primero busquemos una mesa y veamos el menú.- Sugerí, Phoebe asintió y me siguió hasta una mesa bajo uno de los ventanales.**

**-Muy bien ¿qué van a ordenar?- Nos pregunto una chica de cuatro brazos y cabellos azul eléctrico.**

**-Yo quiero una hamburguesa de queso y una soda.- Dije. Después de varios minutos inspeccionando el menú con cara de "¿Qué demonios es esto?", encontré algo aparentemente normal.**

**-Bueno señor tenemos especial de carne de cerdo de 3 cabezas y…- Comenzó a describirme una serie de carnes extrañas, a lo que yo abrí los ojos como platos y me estremecí levemente.**

**-So…solo car…nene nor...nor…mal por favor.- Tartamudee. La chica miro a Phoebe con una sonrisa.**

**-Yo quiero, ummm… bueno ves la hamburguesa grande.- Espero a que la mesera asintiera- Quiero esa como de este tamaño- Extendió sus brazos hasta conseguir un tamaño bastante… enorme. La chica la miro atónita.- Y también quiero la soda extra grande y las mega papas. –Termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa. La chica se quedo petrificada y luego se fue; Dios, Phoebe solo era delgada, aunque no creo que pueda con tanta comida.**

**No podía estar más equivocado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pudieron darse cuenta de lo comelona que es Phoebe a pesar de ser delgada tipo casi anorexica, pero... Por que es tan delgada si como asi? <strong>

**Descubranlo mas adelante XOXO **


	5. Chapter 5

hei grax por lo coments,Ani hoy iba a subir el cap y se fue la luz, jiji q mala suerte, pero bueno aca esta espero q lo disfruten. PORFA COMENTEN

* * *

><p>Cap. 5<p>

Escucho voces…

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me, they talk to me

They tell me things that I will do

They show me things I'll do to you

They talk to me

Voices/ Rev Theory

Phoebe

**-**Dios, ¿por qué los padres tienen buena memoria cuando les conviene? El comentario del papa de Ian me hizo estremecer y me hizo recordar cosas que no quería. Tranquila Phoebe, olvida el caso…presta atención.- Me dije a mi misma y decidí volver a la realidad.

Wou que hambre tenia, ni siquiera me percate de que la comida se había terminado, Dios esto pasa cuando eres un palillo que cada día se vuelve mas y mas delgado. Ian me miraba atónito, me pregunte qué pasaba, estaba impecable (y no tenía nada en mis dientes).

-¿Qué?- Me aventure a preguntar, lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

- Estoy en estado de shock.- Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado.-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte confundida.

-Phoebe- Susurro mi nombre con dulzura, como un padre que esta apunto de reprender a sus hijos después de una travesura- ¡Estas consciente de que te acabas de comer tu peso en comida!- Grito esto último pero lo hizo lo suficientemente bajo para que no nos escucharan, al menos los que no tenían el sentido más amplificado.

-No creo que este sea mi peso en comida, sinceramente peso un poquito más, casi aciertas- Sonreí.

Suspiro- ¿Normalmente comes…en tantas cantidades?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Conteste con toda naturalidad, no entendía porque tanto alboroto.

-Bueno… supongo que aquí eso es relativamente normal.- Dijo, asentí sin entender nada de lo que decía, era una costumbre que tenía cuando no comprendía las cosas.

- Oh, mira eso.- Dije esbozando una enorme sonrisa al notar el enorme cartel en la pared con el listado de postres. – ¡Tienen tartaletas de hada!, son mis favoritas…bueno mis segundas favoritas, ¡yo quiero!, ¿dónde estará esa mesera?- Empecé a balbucear, estaba hablando tan rápido que ni idea de cómo Ian me entendió. Lo mire, me observaba con cara de quien ve a un niño en su primera visita a la dulcería, sorprendido de ver cuán feliz estaba. Sonreí, este día estaba sonriendo bastante.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Me pregunto. Esta vez fui yo quien lo miro atónita.

-Catorce- Me miro sorprendido- ¿Por…?-

-Es que pareces una niña a veces.- Dijo y me sonroje, se supone que eso era bueno ¿o qué?- Yo también tengo catorce.-

-Nah, para mí que tienes cien.- Comencé a reír al ver su cara- No me mires así, estaba bromeando, pero de verdad te ves un poco grande algunas veces, aunque dicen que la idiotez rejuvenece.- Ahora me miro con una cara que casi me caigo de la silla de tantas carcajadas.

-Oye, pero si apenas cumplo quince en noviembre.- Dijo rojo, al menos yo no era la única sonrojada.

-Hei, yo también cumplo en noviembre, ¿qué día?- Pregunte.

- Veintiuno de noviembre.- Dijimos a la vez.

-¡Ahhhh! que…raro- No sabía cómo debía sentirme al respecto.- Cumplimos el mismo día, nacimos el mismo día.

-Genial, comparto cumpleaños con la loca.- Dijo.

-¡¿Que dijiste?- Le dije enojada pero a la vez divertida.- Que hay de mí que comparto cumpleaños con un imbe…- Me interrumpió una voz en susurros

_"Phoebe…Phoebe"_

Mi cabeza me empezaba a doler y me estaba mareando, mire a todas partes pero no había nadie llamándome.

_"Phoebe…Ahhhh!"_

La voz grito, se oía como si alguien hubiera puesto un estéreo a todo volumen en mi oído, me dolían y mi cabeza me estaba matando, me tape fuertemente las orejas tratando de alejarlo de mí. Pero seguía retumbando en mi cabeza.

-¿Phoebe estas bien, que pasa?- Pregunto Ian preocupado.

-¡No oyes la voz, esta gritando y no para!- Eleve el tono de voz en esta última palabra, estaba agonizando.

-¿De qué hablas, que voz?- Pregunto.

-No es…nada.- Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar.- Me tengo que ir pero nos vemos esta noche, aquí.- Le lance un papel y salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude.

"!_ Phoebe!" _Gritaba la voz en mi cabeza. Me dolía tanto que quería explotar.- ¡Déjame en paz!- Grite a la nada mientras las personas me miraban confundidas.

Mi cabello y mi cola se deslizaban por el aire con la rapidez de mis pasos, más rápido de lo normal, mucho más rápido…

_"! Phoebe!"_ Seguía gritando.

-¡CALLATE!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas y las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro. – ¡Ahhhh!- Grite con furia, grite con dolor. Al fin había llegado a casa y corrí, volé, me arrastre hasta el baño, mi frente estaba impregnada de sudor.

"!_ Phoebeeeeeee!" _

Ya empezaba a ver borroso, la cabeza me daba vueltas. No supe en qué momento logre desvestirme, me metí en la ducha sin pensarlo dos veces. Vomite todo lo que había comido pero todo empezó a aclararse cuando el agua fría recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis cabellos hasta las puntas de los pies. Suspire y repose mi cabeza en la pared de la ducha quedándome así hasta que el mareo se pasó. Corrí la cortina y me vi en el espejo desnuda. Una chica esquelética y triste me devolvió la mirada, tenía unas profundas ojeras y se veía muy cansada y débil. Esa era yo, débil.

De pronto el cabello de mi reflejo de torno negro azabache, tan oscuro… Me ahogue un grito al ver esto y tome un mechón de mi pelo, rubio, volví a mirar mi reflejo que seguía igual, negro. De pronto los ojos del reflejo de tornaron tan negros como el cabello, retrocedí asustada, pegándome lo mas que pude de la pared; toque mi pecho para amortiguar el estruendo de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, pero mi reflejo no me imito, me devolvió la cara asustada y confundida que yo tenía y luego me miro con curiosidad. Esbozo una maligna sonrisa torcida para sin borrarla de su cara extenderme la mano, esta salió del espejo, al verla note que ese no era mi brazo, era mucho más largo y…adulto.

"_No te asustes, ven conmigo" _ me dijo la chica en el espejo. _"Estás cansada, no sabes nada y te sientes tan débil, ven conmigo, tendrás paz, solo…suéltate, déjate llevar" _Algo me atraía de sus palabras, me tranquilizaba. Pero en sus ojos y en mi misma pude sentir la maldad que irradiaba esa figura, así que grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas y hasta las que no tenia. Me abalance hasta el espejo y le di un puñetazo tan fuerte que se rompió en mil pedazos. Vi la sangre y en menos de un segundo caí desmallada.

Desperté media hora más tarde aun en el piso del baño con la mano bañada en sangre. Maldición dije mirando la mano y el espejo, bueno al menos ya no me mataba la cabeza y la figura malvada había desaparecido. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, las únicas pruebas eran mi mano, el espejo, los moretones por la caída y mi desmayo. Me bañe de nuevo y recogí los escombros. Mi madre y mi hermano no habían llegado aun, lo que me daba tiempo de parecer normal de nuevo, bueno, relativamente normal.

Kurt Cobain me miraba preocupado mientras me vendaba la mano. Kurt era mi gato negro, me gustaban mucho los animales, tengo tres: un conejo llamado Nueva Zelanda, Una pez (Elizabeth, alias Lizzy) y Kurt.

-No me mires así, estoy perfectamente bien- Mentí y debo admitir que Kurt no tenía ni un pelo de tonto ya que me siguió observando. Un defecto/ventaja que yo tenía era que se me hacía muy fácil reprimir recuerdos y dejarlos hasta el fondo de mi retorcida mente, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

Con magia entendemos mucho a los animales, algunas personas tenían el poder de comunicarse con ellos. Yo, ni idea, nunca lo he intentado, o simplemente lo ignoro, pero la verdad yo tengo demasiados poderes alias problemas, para añadir más al montón.

Me vestí con un camisón y shorts, después de todo en unas horas tendría que salir, por lo que me puse cómoda mientras. Escuche la puerta (ventaja de sentidos más desarrollados ya que bueno, ¡vivo en una torre!, y me sería algo difícil escucharla si no los tuviera). Baje corriendo las escaleras y antes de abrir me pellizque las mejillas para verme más saludable y que ni mi madre ni mi hermano se preocuparan.

-Hola cariño- Dijo mi madre con una dulzura que solo era comparable con la de Wind.- Lamentamos la tardanza pero después del trabajo fui a hacer las copras y luego pase por tu hermano. Te hubieras reído con la cara que puso el taxista al ver todas las vueltas que tenía que dar.- Sonrió. En el submundo no usamos automóviles, solo taxis y algunos autobuses, tenemos carrosas, caballos, bici, tele transportación (que es algo riesgosa) etc.

-Me lo imagino.- Me limite a responder.

-¿Que hay pulgarcita?- Me saludo Dylan.

-Que no me digas así, solo eres una cabeza más alto.- Dije enojada y divertida a la vez.

-Mas mis bellas orejas- Dijo alzando unas orejas negras de conejo.

-Antenas.- Repuse alzándolas lo mas que pude.

- Sigo ganando, aunque te pongas de puntillas no lo lograras, sonrió victorioso.

- No cantes victoria hermanito.- Dije y extendí mis alas, que normalmente mantengo ocultas, volando varias cabezas por encima de Dylan.

- Eso es trampa.- Dijo enojado.

- Eres un niño, no sé cómo es que me llevas un año- Le dije sonriendo desde el aire. Dylan, mi hermano mayor sobreprotector era casi tan loco como yo, no nos parecíamos nada, el con sus cabellos negros yo rubios, ojos azul oscuro como mamá y yo tan claros que apenas se notaban, su cola de cebra y sus orejas de conejo (heredadas de la abuela, porque en eso si que no se parecía a nadie) y yo cola de gato, antenas y alas. En fin, lo único que tenemos en común es nuestra mente malvada y nuestra adicción a las bromas…eh, es decir, nuestra gran personalidad. Saque la lengua para mis adentros.

-¿Pheebs que te paso en la mano?- Pregunto mi madre. Maldije en silencio a los dioses, de todos los poderes que sabrá Dios que tengo, no tengo curación, y si la tengo pues ilumínenme y díganme cómo demonios usarla porque eso ( y la habilidad de materializar comida) son los únicos dones que he querido averiguar si poseo y son los únicos ( exceptuando la comida) que no salen.

-No es nada mama, sabes cómo vivo tropezando y eso.- Dije nerviosa, mi madre me abrazo y me beso en la frente.

- Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti pequeña.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.- ¿Oye esta noche no vas a salir?-

-Claro, tengo trabajo.- Dije, me sonrió orgullosa.

-Bueno deslúmbralos cariño-

Me puse una chaqueta tipo saco roja, una blusa de tiros de rayas negras, unos jeans y mis zapatillas negras. Me hice mi peinado de siempre y luego mire mi mano, suspire, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Así que tome mi guitarra y me dirigí al Blues y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseando que Ian usara su cabezota y asistiera esta noche.

* * *

><p>Hehehe se estaban esperando respuestas del papa de Pheebs, sorry nenas eso viene despuessss les doy un adelanto (es un idiota) bueno gracias por leer dejen reviews como ya dije arriba y muchisimas gracias por no criticar mi historia. Mucha gente critica q Phoebe es rara por tener alas y cola etc, pero asi me gusta y no lo voy a cambiar solo porq me critiquen, de nuevo gracias.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Ultimamente he durado mas por la carga enorme del cole peeero espero q me perdonen y q sean pacientes.

Por cierto para q se les haga un poquito mas facil a Ian yo me lo imagino como el actor que interpreta a Percy Jackson (solo q con ojos verdes) Logan Lerman.

**NOTA: queria pedirles que busquen las canciones que pongo para q se imaginen la historia mejor, principalmente My medicine de The pretty reckless (se la encontraran mas abajo)**

Uff estoy bien emocionada en la parte q ando escribiendo, ese es EL CAPITULO, el capitulo donde revelo la verdad de Phoebe y bueno chicas queria pedirles su ayuda de si conocen una cancion suave de esas de bailarse pegados romanticamente me digan porq ando buscando una para poner y no se me ocurre.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6<strong>

**¿Por qué ellas siempre tienen la razón?**

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's the salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel/ Green day

Ian

Antes de salir iba a preguntarle a papá qué onda con el rollo del padre de Phoebe, pero llamo y dijo que llegaría tarde, mas sin embargo podía salir. Enfundado en unos jeans, una playera blanca de Kiss y mi chaqueta negra, mis zapatillas converse y mi cabello desordenado (como siempre), me enfrente a mi destino.

La fachada del lugar era azul un poco oscuro con negro, y en lo alto se leía el letrero que decía Blues. Esta clase de lugares me recordaban mucho a las infraestructuras humanas, es más, si no fuera por las despampanantes chicas con alas, chicos de 4 brazos y personas haciendo magia por doquier pensarías que estas en Nueva York… OK, debí tomar otro ejemplo.

Al entrar me encontré con algo maravilloso. El Blues tenía el estilo blanco y negro pero a la vez el colorido de las luces le daban un toque diversión; al entrar te encontrabas con una especie de pasillo amplio lleno de mesas y atrás una barra donde los camareros buscaban y los chicos ordenaban sus comidas. No estaba cerrado, sino que era como una especie de balcón, una barra de madera que daba a un patio donde había un gran espacio y al fondo un escenario, era al natural, con muchos árboles a los alrededores y algunas luciérnagas. Pegado de la barra de madera había algunas mesas pero el espacio era el suficiente para bailar; arriba había un balcón que también estaba lleno de mesas y tenia vista perfecta al escenario, supuse que esa era otra parte del restaurante. En conclusión era asombroso.

Nota personal: aprender más palabras.

"Eso te pasa por faltar a la escuela genio" Se burlo mi conciencia pero decidí ignorarla.

Divise en las mesas que estaban sentados Wind y Kevin, detrás de la barra mirando al escenario, conversando. Wind llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, balerinas y su largo cabello recogido con una tira negra y no puede faltar su collar. Kevin vestía relajado, con sus jeans holgados, una camisa marrón oscuro que resaltaba su "cabello" y sus zapatillas. Me acerque a ellos.

-Hola.- Dijo Wind sonriendo.- Phoebe me conto que vendrías, toma asiento.- Dijo señalando la silla vacía junto a Kevin.

-Sí, y debo admitir que este lugar es bastante impresionante.- Dije

-Me alegro que te gustara, además creo que vas a aprender mucho aquí.- Dijo otra voz, suave y delicada. Phoebe.

Observe a Phoebe, se veía muy linda con su chaqueta roja, ella me sorprendió mirándola.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto algo sonrojada.- Te regalare pañuelos para la babita- Dijo mirando mi barbilla e instintivamente me lleve los dedos a las comisuras de la boca, que ¡estaban…secas! La mire sonrojado y ella rio a carcajadas.

-No, lo que pasa es que bueno…te ves…- La mire de reojo y vi como se debitaba entre el enojo y la curiosidad. Me iba a meter en problemas por esto- Te ves tan _americana_ – Dije al fin. Ella me miro confundida.

-Claro…Se supone que eso significa…- Pregunto. Busque algo para distraerla antes de que continuara con el tema y yo terminara estrellado en alguna pared. Mire a mí alrededor…mierda estaba jodidamente muert…Pensé, hasta que lo vi:

KARAOKE.

Gracias a Dios por los carteles convenientemente colocados.

-Hei Pheebs.- Comencé a decir - ¿Qué te parece una pequeña apuesta?-

-Te escucho.-Dijo.

-Te reto a una batalla de solos, que el público decida quién es el mejor. – Dije esbozando una sonrisa. No es por alardear pero tengo una gran voz.

-¿Te refieres a cantar?- Pregunto, asentí.- Este yo… no puedo es que…-

-No será que tienes miedo.- La interrumpí. Ella trato de replicar pero yo no la deje.- Admítelo Monroe, eres una cobarde.- Debía admitirlo, estaba yendo muy lejos vi en sus ojos que se estaba enojando un poco sin embargo eso solo hacia el asunto más interesante.

-De acuerdo, ¿que gano yo?- Pregunto.

-Phoebe, no deberías.- Le dijo Wind mientras Kevin tenía una de esas sonrisas de "yo sé algo que tu no".

- Me han retado Wind, y no puedo faltar a mi palabra, mucho menos aun si me llaman cobarde.-Le dijo y juraría que le guiño el ojo pero seguro fue mi imaginación.

-Entonces déjame ver. Si yo gano no podrás atacarme de NINGUNA manera y tendrás que ser buena conmigo toda una semana.- Le dije.

-Pero si yo gano.- Comenzó a decir.- Tu pagas la cena de todos.- *Glup* trague en seco, tan solo de recordar todo lo que comió Phoebe en Momos y mas Wind y Kevin…

-Yo creía que ustedes eran pacíficos y no creían en apuestas.- Dije contradiciéndome a mí mismo en un intento de no tener que gastar mis ahorros de toda la vida.

-Tenemos la teoría de que Phoebe fue tirana en otra vida.- Dijeron Wind y Kevin a la vez.

-¡Oigan!- Dijo sonrojada pero luego se encogió de hombros.- Entonces, ¿aceptas?-

-Claro.- Dije alejando mis miedos, después de todo yo era un gran cantante y tenía confianza en mí mismo.

Una chica de pelo rosa comenzó la presentación ya que yo era nuevo y me animo a que me acercara. -Bueno eh…hola, soy Ian Green, voy a cantar Last of the american girls de Green Day.- Dije y mire a Phoebe quien me miro con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando me dirigí al micrófono vi que Phoebe me seguía, la mire con cara de "¿Que estás haciendo? "ella solo se encogió de hombros, tomo una guitarra y se coloco unos pasos a tras a mi derecha. Comencé a cantar mientras miraba de reojo a Phoebe que primero me miro sorprendida al ver mi bella voz. "Si claro" dijo mi conciencia. La ignore.

Pero luego me observaba atenta y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ignorando mis impulsos de mirarla con mi cara de soy mejor que tu, me dispuse a observarla tocando. ¡Mierda! La chica era muy buena, pero no deje que esto me intimidara. Phoebe deslizaba sus dedos rápidamente y todo lo que tocaba era increíble, al momento del solo me quede boquiabierto. Phoebe tocaba como toda una profesional, probablemente sus dedos sangraran o por lo menos los pondrá en hielo, porque eran tan finos y delgados que parecía que estuvieran bailando sobre cuchillas afiladas.

**-She's a natural disaster, she's the last of the American girls. - **Cante esto último mirando a Phoebe, esta puso los ojos en blanco. El público comenzó a aplaudir, Phoebe se acerco a mí.

- Buena surte, la necesitaras.- Le dije, sabiendo de antemano que obviamente ya yo gane y haciendo otra vez lo imposible para que no notara mi asombro al verla tocar. Phoebe esbozo una media sonrisa maléfica.

- Ya veremos. O y por cierto, olvide decirte que trabajo aquí.

-Lo sé, tocando la guitarra ¿no?-Le dije.

-No exactamente.- Dijo misteriosa y se dirigió al micrófono. Baje del escenario y me reuní con los chicos.

-Estás muerto chico.- Dijo Kevin.

-Ok me explican que está pasando aquí.- Pregunte.

-Phoebe trabaja aquí- Dijo Wind y antes de poder decirle lo mismo que a Phoebe esta comenzó su canción.

-Hola chicos, ven al "caballero" que acaba de bajar del escenario, bueno este chico me ha retado a ver quien canta mejor y que ustedes decidan; es nuevo por aquí. El público empezó a decir –No seas mala con el chico Phoebe, el no te conoce.

-Oigan, intente detenerlo pero me llamo cobarde.- Al oír esto el público le dijo que me pateara el trasero y otras cosas menos…decentes. Phoebe esbozo una enorme sonrisa. (OK esto se está volviendo cada vez más raro)-Esta noche les cantare My medicine de The pretty reckless.

– No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento.- Pensé.

**-Somebody mixed my medicine**.- Canto casi en un susurro tímido. Hahaha, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme**- Somebody mixed my medicine**.- Repitió con el mismo tono y luego se aclaro la voz.-

-** Where you hurt, where you sleep**  
><strong> and you sleep where you lie<strong>  
><strong> now you're in deep and<strong>  
><strong> now you're gonna cry<strong>…-Siguió cantando, solo que esta vez con una voz tan buena como la de Taylor Momsen. -¡Mieeeeeerdaaaaa!-. Fue lo único que salió de mis labios**.**

-Estas súper muerto.- Dijo Kevin esbozando una sonrisa.

Phoebe

-Gracias- Dije al publico.- ¿Ian, podrías subir?- Esboce una sonrisa maliciosa. Este subió al escenario y se coloco junto a mi.- Okey decidan entonces quien es el mejor.- Empezaron a vitorear Phoebe. Sonreí aun más.

-Gracias, o por cierto Ian, no me diste la oportunidad de decirte, yo trabajo aquí: como cantante.- Me miro boquiabierto mientras yo me alejaba del escenario.

Regresamos a la mesa y solo pude sonreír al ver las caras de te lo dije dirigidas a Ian.- Bueno debo decir que esta ha sido una gran noche chicos, y para celebrar, esclavo, te toca pagar.-

-No tienes idea de cuánto te odio en estos momentos.- Balbuceo Ian. Todos comenzamos a reír. Luego de un rato trajeron la cena (cortesía de Ian) y me dedique a comer.

No estoy segura de si fue por lo que comí o qué, pero minutos después me hallaba en el baño vomitando.

-Pheebs te encuentras bien- Me pregunto Wind cuando regrese a la mesa.

-Claro, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Mentí

- Pero si te ves purpura y más delgada. Si es que eso es posible.-

- De verdad estoy bien, además tengo que subir, ya término mi descanso.- Dije y me subí corriendo al escenario antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

Tome mi guitarra y comencé a hacer lo que mejor se me daba en esta vida.

Ian

**-I wanna be rich and I want lots of Money**…-

Comenzó a cantar Phoebe The fear de Lilly Allen. - **And I take my clothes of…Cuz everyone knows how you get famous**- Continuo. La contemple cantando y era algo que uno no se cansa de escuchar – Me encanta la manera en que Phoebe le daba su propio toque sombrío pero genial a la canción- Pensé y solté un suspiro.

-¿Que pasa Ian?- Pregunto Wind.

-Nada- Respondí automáticamente.

- Entonces por qué miras a Phoebe con esa cara de… ¡O Dios! Como no me di cuenta Ahhhh!- grito, por suerte su grito fue ahogado por el estruendo de la guitarra de Phoebe.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos Kevin y yo a la vez.

-¡Te gusta Phoebe!- Grito de nuevo, esta vez algunos pares de ojos – y otras cosas que no supe identificar- se nos quedaron mirando. Por suerte Phoebe no estaba en esa lista.

-¡No!- Grite. ERROR, respondí demasiado rápido.- ¡Maldición!-

-¡Oh!, ahora lo veo, tienes razón Wind- Dijo Kevin.- Tiene esa cara que yo pongo cuando te veo.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Wind lo besaba dulcemente en la mejilla.

Siguieron burlándose de mí por un buen rato, sin embargo yo no llegue a admitir nada. Pero yo no sabía en ese momento cuánta razón tenía ese par.

-Gracias.- Dijo Phoebe al finalizar su quinta canción.- Ahora todos son bienvenidos a mostrar su talento en el escenario en el karaoke. Advertencia: .- Dijo tan rápido que nadie entendió nada y bajo del escenario con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Phoebe se fue corriendo y no sé de donde vino, pero sentí un gran impulso de seguirla y así lo hice.

Sentada bajo un árbol con las piernas pegadas al pecho se encontraba una visión diferente de Phoebe, una más vulnerable, una menos a la defensiva. Y también me di cuenta de algo más: Phoebe oculta sus sentimientos, tanto que al parecer la estaban consumiendo poco a poco, lentamente.

La mire y ella al sentir mi presencia se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas, pero sin dejarme ver su rostro.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que no se notara lo obvio pero al final su voz se quebró.

-Quiero saber ¿qué te pasa?- Le dije.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo rápidamente.

-Sí, claro…- Conteste con sarcasmo. ERROR, Phoebe estaba muy vulnerable y 2 cosas sucedieron a la vez: Una Phoebe muy enojada se puso de pie y me miro. Me quede atónito, su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar y se veía pálida.

-Dime algo, ¡¿a ti que te importa?- Grito.

-Si me importa.- Conteste con voz de psicólogo, intentando no alterarla más.

-¡Quieres saber qué me pasa, bueno pues soy horrible!- Volvía a gritarme.- Mi cuerpo lo es.- Susurro esto último.

-No eres horrible, no sabes cuantas humanas matarían, se matarían de hecho, por un cuerpo con el tuyo.- Dije, no mentía y ella pudo verlo en mis ojos. Error, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Dios! Los humanos son tan ridículos, arrr. No tienes ni idea de lo estúpido que es hacerle eso a su cuerpo. Y tú crees que esto es hermoso, no tienes ni idea…no tienes ni idea.- Dijo.

-Claro que si, además eres muy exagerada y…- Me interrumpió.

-Exagerada-Soltó una carcajada triste, casi frenética.-Crees que esto es exagerado.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y lentamente subía su blusa.

Dios, podrá esto ser verdad. Mire al cielo "Gracias, gracias, gracias, grac…" Mire de a Phoebe y me percate de que solo se había subido la blusa hasta la línea exacta que mostraría sus pechos. ¿Por qué señor?

"La felicidad es efímera cariño" Dijo mi conciencia.

La ignore y volví al mundo real…o por lo menos a algo parecido. Vi a Phoebe y no vi nada pero luego la mire, la mire de verdad y me encontré con una panza prácticamente invisible, tan delgada… podía contar sus costillas, cardenales purpuras la decoraban en algunos puntos. No podía creerlo, era como estar viendo un especial de niños africanos mezclado con Ophra. Entonces lo entendí, ella sufría pero ¿por qué? No podía tratarse de anorexia ya que comía más que un ejército, ni tampoco la había visto excusarse para ir al baño a cada rato para vomitar. Entonces…

-¿Por qué eres tan delgada Phoebe?- Pregunte.

Mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y tardo un rato reaccionar.

-Alit magicae, Magica destruit.- Respondió con un susurro y mirada sombría.

¡¿Que se supone que significaba eso? Odio el latín, aquí todo es una mescla de español y latín. Como leyéndome la mente Phoebe continuo.

-Es un antiguo dicho en latín. Significa: "La magia se alimenta…la magia destruye".-

-No te entiendo, ¿la magia nos destruye? Pero si eso no tiene sentido…- Comencé a balbucear, ella me detuvo.

-No entiendes, la magia, mucha para ser exactos, es…peligrosa. Me explico, la magia vive Ian, vive dentro de ti y se alimenta ¿Exactamente de qué crees que se alimenta? Pues de ti, y si no hay equilibrio…, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte…- Se le quebró la voz, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se desplomo en el suelo. Inmediatamente la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Eso es lo que te pasa no?- Pregunte.- Posees demasiada magia…es mucho para ti, te está consumiendo. Pero… ¿Por qué?- Pregunte insistente.

-Yo…yo…-Su voz seguía quebrándose- Yo… No…no lo sé.- Termino de decir para luego caer desmayada en mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews porfaaa XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aca les traigo el cap 7 espero que les guste y les saque una que otra risita XD dejen reviews porfa y gracias a Yachichan y a Angel de papel, de verdad he apreciado mucho sus reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7<strong>

**Por ti, siempre cruzaría la línea.**

**Ese es el problema…**

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
>I keep my eyes wide open all the time.<br>I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
>Because you're mine,<br>I walk the line

I walk the line/ Johnny Cash

Wind me dio la dirección de su casa, pero no quería despertar a su familia entonces como Wind me había explicado que su habitación era en la punta de la torre utilice lo que me gusta llamar "propulsión a chorro", nah, bromeo, en realidad subí por la escalera de incendios. Gracias a Dios que:

Phoebe no debe pesar más de 35kg.En el colegio nos dan entrenamiento ninja. (Prácticamente)Los vecinos no tienen perro…o algo peor.

Así que subimos y termine en un balcón cuya puerta (convenientemente abierta) daba hacia la habitación de Phoebe. Es curioso, normalmente conoces la casa y los padres, incluso a la chica (admitámoslo, yo casi no la conozco) antes de conocer su habitación. Sin embargo ahí estaba yo, con la mano en el interruptor preparándome para conocer un poquito más a Phoebe.

Todo tipo de lámparas se encendieron para mostrarme la misteriosa habitación. Suelo de madera y pared de roca decorada con diversos posters de infinidad de bandas, el techo era una noche estrellada en continuo movimiento. La cama de hierro se situaba en el medio y a cada lado había una pequeña mesita de noche de madera blanca, unos enormes pufs y un montón de cojines alrededor de una mesita de café; regados por el cuarto había discos, Cds, casetes etc, una televisión en lo alto de la pared y bajo esta varios estantes con diversidad de objetos, grandes ventanales y dos puertas: el baño y lo que supuse era el armario.

Era en conclusión: el dormitorio más impresionante que había visto hasta ahora.

Coloque a Phoebe sobre su cama pero no podía dejarla así, es decir, yo soy todo un caballero.

"Si…claro" dijo mi conciencia.

Saque mi varita y utilice un hechizo que conocía muy bien. Verán, cuando era niño y no quería bañarme y todo eso porque estaba muy soñoliento mi padre me ponía en piloto automático utilizando magia y así yo simplemente hacia mi rutina sin darme cuenta de nada.

La magia aquí no es como la pintan en las películas, no se trata de hacer memorizar miles de hechizos, uno solo tiene que concentrarse y se materializara, normalmente, al igual que con los dones, dices lo que quieres para sentirte menos raro. El problema es que no es tan fácil como parece, un día quieres hacer un perrito y lo siguiente que sabes es que hay un dragón de 3 cabezas destrozando tu sala. No es que me haya pasado ni nada…

Bueno utilice el hechizo en Phoebe y esta empezó a andar. Primero pude oírla bañarse y cepillarse los dientes, luego paso a ponerse el pijama y se acostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos. Antes de irme no pude evitar verla dormir, la curiosidad mata y en mi caso eso tiene un sentido ligeramente literal. Pero cuando me acerque a ella ocurrió algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

-Quédate…- Susurro Phoebe.

Casi muero en ese instante.- ¿Que…?- Hice una pausa- Duerme Pheebs, has tenido un día muy duro y ya estás hablando tonterías.- Dije.

-No, quédate.- Susurro de nuevo.

-Lo sabía, esta drogada o algo. Espera, creo que aquí no existen las drogas, bueno pero entonces…- Esta vez era yo el que balbuceaba, Phoebe me interrumpió.

-Shush! El hecho de que haya bebido toda la botella del jarabe para la toz no tiene nada que ver. Estoy bien, quiero que te quedes.- Dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Phoebe me había tele transportado o algo así hacia la cama para luego dormirse profundamente.

¿Y ahora qué?, intente levantarme pero ella me abrazo.

"Por Dios, cállate y disfruta" Dijo mi conciencia.

-¿Como que disfrute, acaso estás loco?- Le dije mentalmente.

"Oh Ian, podrás engañarlos a todos pero no puedes engañarte a ti mismo" Dijo y desapareció.

_Engañarte a ti mismo… _Mientras meditaba sobre estas palabras caí profundamente dormido.

Phoebe

La luz del sol me ilumino el rostro y lentamente abrí los ojos. Nunca había logrado levantarme temprano ni dormir tan bien… seguro que fue el jarabe para la toz.

Me gire para darle la contraria al sol y pude descansar mis ojos en mis suaves almohadas y también vi a Ian acostado en mi cama.

¡Ian acostado en mi cama!

-¡Ahhhh!- grite y un ¡Ahhhh! Me fue devuelto. Abrí mis ojos lo más grande posible aun no creyendo lo que veía. Nota: no volver a beberme toda la botella de jarabe para la toz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- grite. Por suerte mi habitación está lo suficientemente alta para que nadie escuche nada.

-¡Tú me pediste que me quedara!- Dijo con sorpresa.

-No es cierto.- Grite, pero había duda en mi voz. La verdad era que no lo recordaba. Ian me dio una mirada perspicaz.- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- Le pregunte.- No me había fijado pero nos habíamos parado y estábamos cada uno a un lado de la cama dándonos la cara.

-Te desmayaste y yo te traje hasta aquí, y luego subimos y tu…tu.- Comenzó a balbucear distraído.

-¿Yo qué?- Pregunte confundida y entonces me fije en su mirada, mejor dicho en la dirección de su mirada. ¡Me estaba mirando! Y no entendía por qué, hasta que me percate de que traía puesto el pijama, el cual consistía en una especie de vestido blanco de tiros semitransparente. ¡Estaba viendo mi ropa interior!

-¡Ahhhh!- Grite. El enojo corría por mis venas y no lo pensé dos veces. Esboce una enorme sonrisa.

Ian

-Soy hombre muerto- Pensé y para confirmármelo Phoebe esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

Extendió su delgado brazo hacia arriba y puso su mano como si estuviera agarrando algo. De pronto, metal comenzó a brotar entrelazándose, dándome uno de los espectáculos más impresionantes que podría perderme con solo parpadear, y que estaría disfrutando de no ser porque cuando termino, Phoebe tenía un sartén en su mano, listo para golpearme.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- Repetí, pero ella ya estaba persiguiéndome por toda la habitación, parecíamos Tom y Jerry, y luego todo se puso negro.

Al despertar unos enormes ojos azules me miraban preocupados.

-Uf Kurt, creo que lo mate.- Dijo Phoebe con su dulce voz. Un miau por parte de un pequeño y delgado gato negro fue toda su respuesta.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunte confundido.

-Bueno yo…te golpee con un sartén.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Oh, se me olvidaba ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto

-Sí, gracias.- Respondí sonriendo.

-Oh- Suspiro con pesar.- Y yo que le iba a vender tu alma al demonio- Bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Qué demonios?- Grite.- ¿Como que le ibas a vender mi alma a Satán?-

-¡Sí! Para conseguir la inmortalidad.- Respondió.- Supongo que tendré que conformarme con un simple sacrificio pagano…Oh ya se, ¡te descuartizare yo misma!- Dijo emocionada.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- Grite.

-Tranquilo, estoy bromeando…probablemente.- Dijo.

-Phoebe…- Le dije con reproche.-

Suspiro.- Definitivamente…tal vez.-

Ok Ian, tu sí que sabes cómo elegirlas.

Después de un rato de discusiones sobre mi alma y el mercado negro de Satán, Phoebe y yo nos percatamos de algo al mismo tiempo.

-¡La escuela!- Gritamos a la vez.- Mierda.- De nuevo a la vez. Ambos nos pellizcamos* y luego comenzamos a reír.

-¿Como nos vamos a hacer ahora? No hay tiempo para que vuelva a casa.- Dije preocupado.

-Ok esto es lo que haremos: te bañaras aquí y como aquí todos salen temprano no hay de qué preocupar...- comenzó a decir, pero luego se detuvo inesperadamente mirando petrificada y asustada al alfeizar de la ventana. Seguí la dirección de su mirada para encontrarme a una hermosa mariposa negra, la cual juraría que miraba a Phoebe, como si ambas compartieran un temible secreto. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Phoebe se libero de su hechizo y me empujo hacia la puerta.- ¡No puedes bañarte aquí!, ve abajo.-

Decidí no preguntar esta vez, hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, pero después del tercer escalón la curiosidad me invadió. Phoebe ya está en el baño con la puerta entre cerrada y (como buen hombre que soy, obediente a mis hormonas) me dispuse a observarla por la pequeña abertura. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y comenzó a sacarse el pijama de arriba para abajo, dándome una excelente vista de su torneada y delgada espalda y justo cuando se acercaba a su trasero, se coloco una toalla inmediatamente.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- Grito y antes de dame cuenta ya estaba viendo estrellitas sobre mi cabeza después de haber recibido una patada en la cara y escuchar el estruendo de una puerta cerrándose con furia.

-Esto te pasa por pervertido.- Me susurre a mi mismo mientras descansaba mi cabeza en el frio suelo de madera.

Después de 5 minutos de vagar tratando de encontrar el baño, al fin pude tomar una ducha. Me coloque una toalla tapando mis partes nobles, dejando expuesto mi pecho y con otra me estaba secando el cabello cuando de pronto el picaporte comenzó a girar y se escucho una dulce voz familiar.

-Espera, ya bajo, es que olvide mi medicina para las alergias.- Dijo la voz. La dueña de esta entro al baño. Era una mujer de unos 25 años con un estilo de los años 40, aunque pensándolo bien no podría saberlo por eso de que nos vemos jóvenes por mucho tiempo; sus cabellos eran negros azabache, era alta y esbelta, de tez blanca pálida. Tenía los ojos mas azules que te puedes imaginar. Era extrañamente familiar, entonces me fije en la larga y negra cola y en las delgadas y finas antenas que sobresalían de su cabeza.

Era la madre de Phoebe (aunque no eran muy similares que digamos). Esta tomo las pastillas y luego me miro, luego miro las pastillas de nuevo…y tiro las pastillas al bote de basura.

-Muy bien, no mas pastillas para ti Georgiana.- Dijo y salió de allí. Okey, eso fue…muy raro. Me apresure a subir al cuarto de Phoebe, donde estaba la misma revoloteando por toda la habitación buscando sus cosas.

-Eh…Pheebs.-Dije para llamar su atención.

-¿Si?- Pregunto observándome con algo de curiosidad, me sonroje al percatarme de que no llevaba nada encima más que una simple toalla.

-No nada, nada, solo me preguntaba-Comencé a decir con una voz dulce- ¿De dónde se supone que vaya a sacar ropa?-Grite.

-Hay no seas tan melodramático. Usare magia para conseguirte ropa.- Dijo y comenzó a mover su mano cuando la detuve.

-Eh… ¿no necesitas una varita para hacer eso?- Pregunte.

-Oh…-Hizo una pausa.- Cierto, que torpe soy, que se supone que yo iba, tu sabes…- Empezó a reír nerviosa para luego sacar un fino palito de unos 30cm, con una forma…bueno, no sabría explicarlo; de un color blanco azul brillante. Antes de siquiera parpadear, me encontraba vestido con unos vaqueros negros, zapatillas azules y una camiseta blanca que decía "Batman Bin Superman" con una caricatura de lo más extraña. Puse los ojos en blanco pero Phoebe me ignoro.

Me senté en la cama mientras ella terminaba. Aburrido, me dispuse a dejar vagar mis ojos por la habitación y entonces me fije en la puerta principal, la cual estaba llena de frases escritas con tinta negra. Algunas en latín, la mayoría en ingles e incluso unas pocas en francés. Algunas de estas me llamaron mucho la atención: Is just a dream…isn't it?, I hear voices screaming in my head, ¿Por qué duele?

-Phoebe.- Dije en voz alta para llamar su atención.

-¿Si?- Dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte señalando la puerta.

-Oh, no leas eso. Son solo…frases de canciones y cosas así. Nada en especial.- Contesto rápidamente pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba ocultándome algo. Suspire y me acomodé para poder sujetar las agujetas de mis zapatillas cuando encontré un trozo de papel arrugado bajo la cama y aprovechando que Phoebe no me miraba lo abrí silenciosamente y pude leer las palabras:

La Belle Dame san Merci, la voz en mi cabeza, podría ser… ¿Qué es lo que soy? Y ¿por qué ella está aquí? Si esto es un sueño…Si de verdad hay un Dios más grande que ningún otro… Por favor ayúdeme.

Se necesito una gran fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo pasar, meter la nota en mi bolsillo y fingir que todo estaba bien. Ya me encargaría de eso mas tarde.

Mire a Phoebe que se peinaba una cascada de cabellos que danzaban por unos centímetros debajo de sus hombros.

-¿Qué demonios?- Pregunte. Phoebe me miro confundida.-Tu…tu cabello, era corto, y ahora…- Me detuve esperando que ella lograra entenderme ya que estaba comenzando a divagar.

-Ah, a veces olvido que eres...nuevo en todo esto. Es magia Ian, simple y maravillosa, todo lo que te rodea es magia.- Dijo con felicidad.- La magia de este cepillo permite que maneje mi cabello a mi antojo.-

-Oh, entiendo. Me pregunto ¿Alguna vez llegare a conocer a la verdadera Phoebe?-Pregunte.

-No entiendo.- Dijo confundida.

-Me refiero a la chica detrás de la máscara.-Le conteste.- A lo que eres en realidad.- Susurre esto último de manera inaudible. Phoebe iba a preguntarme qué fue lo que dije al final, cuando se fijo en la hora.

-Maldición, se nos hace tarde. ¡Apresúrate!- Dijo rápidamente para luego salir corriendo de la habitación llevándome (más bien arrastrándome) con ella.

-¿Que nunca desayunas?- Le pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras a toda prisa.

-No hay tiempo, llegaremos tarde.- Contesto entre jadeos.

-Tú siempre llegas tarde.- Dije.- ¿Por qué lo sigues intentando?- Pregunte.

Se detuvo; no me había dado cuenta pero ya estábamos en la calle, en la acera del malecón.

-¿Acaso importan las razones? A veces tienes que correr y hacerlo de todos modos a pesar de que sepas que no cambias nada, seguir intentando. Es por eso que me sigo esforzando. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día logre llegar temprano a algo…espero que tu estés ahí para contemplarlo…- Respondió.

Y tenía razón, yo estuve allí para contemplarlo, pero eso es otra historia…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Phoebe volvió a arrastrarme por la vereda.

Llegamos a la escuela entre jadeos. Por supuesto llegamos tarde y nos castigaron: mañana en la mañana tendríamos que limpiar _la obra de arte_ que cierta persona había hecho en el gimnasio del colegio.

Wind nos miro confundida cuando entramos al salón. AL vernos juntos sonrió. Nos sentamos y escuche a Wind susurrarle a Phoebe.

-Te ves diferente Pheebs, menos...- Vacilo.- Ojerosa.-

-Gracias.- Contesto Phoebe con alegría.- Es un alivio encontrar algo lindo en mi aspecto.-

Wind no dijo nada porque en ese momento se oyó un "Nooo, por favor" y luego una figura fue lanzada a la habitación. El profesor Lane: un pequeño gnomo sudoroso, tímido y nervioso, se levanto temblando mirándonos a todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

Me explico, 10 minutos antes en el pasillo.

**"Es un honor recibirlo profesor Lane, y más a estas alturas en el año escolar" Dijo la directora Black, que guiaba al nuevo profesor acompañada por dos maestros mas.**

**"Oh, muchas gracias. Es un honor para mí el poder dar clases aquí, he oído que es un excelente colegio." Dijo el señor.**

**Mientras, en el pasillo, unos estudiantes hablaban sobre el nuevo acontecimiento más relevante de la semana.**

**"¿Viste lo que hizo esta vez?" Le pregunto un delgado licántropo a su amigo.**

**"No, pero he oído que esta vez hubo heridos" Contesto el moreno.**

**"Bah, bueno, esta vez hizo un enorme mural en el gimnasio "Dijo el chico, y viendo que su amigo no se mostraba sorprendido por la común travesura, el chico continuo "El mural era del maestro de matemáticas bailando cancán, y debo agregar, era tan bueno que casi parecía una fotografía."**

**"Eso no es nada, no recuerdas cuando quemo la oficina de la directora, o cuando traficaba dulces cuando comenzaron a prohibir el azúcar en la escuela….O cuando…" Seguían diciendo los chicos y el profesor Lane, al escuchar la conversación, comenzó a temblar.**

**"Noooo….meee digan que en esta escuela esta _ella" _Dijo tartamudeando.**

**"No sé a quién se refiere señor, yo…"Comenzó a decir la directora cuando fue interrumpida por una melena rubia platino y unos cabellos negro azabache que iban a toda prisa al salón. (Reconocería esos cabellos en cualquier parte) antes de que pudiera usar la carta de "esos son simplemente unos estudiantes comunes que van tarde" los dos chicos del pasillo gritaron.**

**"Ahí va la Pheebs, nos inclinamos ante ti reina de las bromas"**

**"Esa es…es Phoebe Monroe" Dijo el profesor Lane.**

**"Si "Suspiraron con pesar los maestros que iban tras él.**

**"Creía que era solo una leyenda" Contesto asustado "Yo…yo debo salir de aquí"**

**"Atrápenlo" Dijo la directora antes de que el profesor pudiera lograr escapar.**

**"!No, que hacen!"Grito "!Auxilio!, Ahhhh" Y luego fue lanzado al aula donde previamente había entrado la temible Reina de las bromas.**

* * *

><p>En el proximo capitulo (si...esto de poner un avance se me acaba de ocurrir):<p>

- Tu amiga, Phoebe Monroe, su apellido me parecía muy familiar.-

Al oír su nombre me sorprendió que lo recordara, así que debía ser algo muy importante y debía admitirlo: la idea me emocionaba.

-Ya sé porque esa chica me resultaba familiar.- Dijo mientras sacaba de la caja un disco.- ¿Ella nunca habla sobre su padre cierto?- Asentí confundido.- Bueno hijo este es su padre.- Dijo mostrándome una fotografía.

[...]

Tome mi chaqueta rápidamente.- ¿A dónde vas hijo?- Pregunto mi padre confundido.

-Voy a ver a Phoebe, ella me _necesita.- _Dije y Salí corriendo dejando a un hombre muy confundido en el sofá.

**Ja, si creian que les iba a poner el pedazo completo se equivocaron XD nos seguimos leyendolo XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, espero y por favor no me maten pero se acuerdan de el avance q puse en el otro cap...bueno resulta q eso me quedo para el capitulo nueve jejeje... bueno aca les dejo el 8 y espero q sea de su agrado y PORFA comenten, eso me inspira y me anima a continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8<strong>

**Rebel Girl**

When she talks, I hear the revolution  
>in her hips, there's a revolution<br>when she walks, the revolution's coming  
>in her kiss, I taste the revolution!<br>Rebel girl rebel girl  
>rebel girl you are the queen of my world<p>

Rebel girl/ Bikini kill

Phoebe

-Ho..oo..ola.- Tartamudeo lo que supuse era el nuevo profesor- Soo…y el proffeee…sor La…la…Lane.- Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación a gran velocidad hasta que se detuvieron en mi. Me miro asustado y temblando.

-Tuuu…e..res Phe..ee..Phoebe Monroooo…e.- Dijo. No era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación, la constatación de un hecho. Suspire y asentí mientras jugaba con mi trenza. El día de hoy me había vestido con unos vaqueros, un t-shirt de Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, unas zapatillas negras, mi collar y delineador negro.- O tal vez debería llamarte The Pheebs.- Continuo. Mierda, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-¿Disculpe?- Dije tratando de confundirlo.

-The Pheebs, La destructora, La Reina de las Bromas. Tienes muchos nombres.- Dijo rápidamente.- Y no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo-.

-No he hecho nada malo.- Mentí automáticamente.

-Ah no.-Dijo, había superado el tartamudeo pero ahora hablaba tan rápido que era difícil entenderlo.- Entonces tu no explotaste el laboratorio de ciencias 5 veces, Destruiste la mitad de la escuela, Hiciste una poción que puso verde la piel de todo el que se encontraba en la escuela, pintaste el gimnasio, tapaste todos los inodoros, traficaste y la lista sigue y sigue.-

Mierda.- ¡No pueden probar nada!- Grite.

-Si…i, si podemos.- Dijo.

-No hubo heridos.- Dije a la defensiva.

-Si hubo, recuerdas la estampida de elefantes.- Dijo mirándome suspicaz.

-Bueno Arthur- Dije sentándome en mi mesa mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada. Este me miro sorprendido al ver que yo sabía su nombre.- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- Pregunte.

Se quedo si palabras y antes de nada toco el timbre y se fue corriendo más rápido que cualquier estudiante.

-Nos rendimos ante ti Reina de las bromas.- Dijeron en coro mis compañeros del aula y luego salieron hacia su próxima clase.

-¿Reina de las bromas?- Pregunto Ian.

-¿Qué?, yo no he hecho nada.- Dije e Ian levanto una ceja.- Esta bien, he hecho algunas cosas de las que estoy bastante orgullosa y me he ganado el título después de años de obras maestras.-

-No eres como las demás chicas, ni siquiera en esta versión retorcida de mundo de donde vinimos.- Dijo Ian esbozando una sonrisa.

-Shush- Susurre y le puse un dedo en los labios.- Habla bajo, o ellos podrán oírnos.- Esboce una sonrisa y luego sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a clase de entrenamiento ninja o como sea.- Dijo con mi dedo aun en sus labios, podía sentirlo cálidos en este. Rápidamente descarte esa clase de pensamientos y me fui con él.

En el pasillo volví a ver mariposas negras, pasaban por las ventanas con su grácil vuelo anunciando muerte donde quiera que fueran. Nos encontramos con Wind que juraría le guiño el ojo a Ian antes de caminar junto a mí y que este se pusiera a hablar con Kevin. Wind comenzó a hablar de trivialidades cuando de la nada me arrastro hasta una esquina dejando que los chicos se perdieran de nuestra vista.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte confundida.

-Muy bien Monroe, ¿juras decir la verdad y solo la verdad?- Pregunto medio frenética.

- Supongo…- Respondí confundida.- Pero no me comprometo a nada.- Agregue rápidamente pensando en algunos de mis actos que no serian para nada buenos de confesar.

-¿Qué piensas de Ian?- Pregunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte todavía más confundida.

-No te hagas, ¿piensas que es guapo?- Me observo impaciente esperando mi respuesta.

-No…no me había fijado.- Respondí dudosa.

-O Dios Phoebe, el es súper guapo. No ves que todas las chicas y algunos chicos…lo miran a cada rato- Dijo como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más obvia del mundo. Una ligera punzada de celos me apuñaló al escuchar eso pero la ignore.-Aunque el parece no notar tampoco las miradas de sus admiradoras-

- Yo en serio no lo había notado.- Conteste rápidamente

Suspiro.-Bueno míralo ahora, ¿no te parece guapo?- Dijo y lo observe conversar con Kevin. Wind estaba exagerando…guau, sus cabellos estaban perfectamente desordenados sobre su frente y le daban un aspecto de chico misterioso, sus ojos eran de un tono verde muy peculiar, a pesar de ser tan comunes, a Ian le daban un aspecto…asombroso. No era delgaducho, tenia pequeños músculos que se empezaban a marcar en su camiseta y además era extranjero…Mis pensamientos empezaron a vagar. Maldita seas Wind, gracias a ti ahora me empiezo a perder en los ojos de Ian.

Volví a la realidad al oír la voz de Wind.- ¿Pheebs, me estas escuchando?- Dijo.

-Este…si.- Dije automáticamente.

-No, no es cierto.- Dijo, esperaba una oleada de enojo de su parte pero solo la encontré sonriendo.- ¡Lo estabas mirando!- Grito y rápidamente le tape la boca.

-Estás loca, alguien podría escucharte.- Le dije media enojada y medio divertida a la vez.

-Viste, te dije que era guapo- Dijo en cuanto retire mi mano de su boca.- Y no intentes negarlo, si lo estabas mirando.- Suspire, Wind podía ver a través de mi.- Y es que quien no lo miraría, digo tiene un trasero precioso.-

Mi rostro se puso tan rojo como tomate.- ¿Wind, que dices?- Dije nerviosa.

-Pheebs, a veces puedes ser tan inocente.- Dijo de una manera que la hacía oír mayor.- Pero si, su trasero parece tallado por un escultor.-

-Recuerda que tienes novio Wind.- Dije.

-Phoebe, soy una chica. Amo a Kevin más que a nada en todos los mundos, pero eso no significa que no pueda decir la verdad: Ian Green tiene un trasero sexi.- Respondió.

-Touche- Le dije esbozando una sonrisa, no lo iba a admitir delante de Wind para no darle el gusto, pero ella tenía razón. – Vámonos antes de que comiences a mirar más traseros.- Dije guiándola hasta el salón.

-Espera Pheebs.- Dijo inesperadamente y me detuve esperando a que prosiguiera.- ¿Crees que pueda agarrárselo sin que se dé cuenta?- Al oír estas palabras solo pude comenzar a reír a carcajadas para luego ser arrastrada por una Wind enojada hasta el salón de clases.

Ian

Aun podía sentir el calor del dedo de Phoebe en mis labios. El rubor inundaba mis mejillas y mis pensamientos eran el clásico "¿Sentirá ella lo mismo por mi? Hice todo lo posible por alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero como la mente es débil al igual que la carne no lo logre.

Al llegar al salón todos los chicos se vestían con sus trajes negros. Proseguí junto con Kevin a buscar los vestidores para hacer lo mismo. Me coloque un traje negro que bueno era básicamente todo lo que uno ve en las películas. Botas, leotardo, mascara etc. Al salir de los vestidores nos dirigimos con Phoebe y Wind. Casi me desmayo olvidándome de respirar al ver a Phoebe. El leotardo negro de cuerpo completo se pegaba perfectamente a su piel marcando cada una de sus partes: subía por sus largas e imponentes piernas, pasaba por su trasero que debo admitir, no está nada mal y a pesar de estar cubierto por una faldita, era igual de prominente. Incluso su cola estaba cubierta de tela, y esta seguía cubriendo su inexistente panza marcando su delgadez, que por suerte no se veía tan mal el día de hoy. Hasta su pecho se veía más abultado y cada vez que subía y bajaba cuando ella respiraba era una gran tortura para mí, el traje cubría sus delgados brazos y sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes. El traje seguía subiendo por su cuello pero su capucha estaba bajada, dejando a la vista un moño hecho con la trenza y par de flecos sueltos que le daban un aspecto de glamur.

La clase se llama…este bueno…si… pero le llamamos entrenamiento ninja y la verdad yo no logro recordar el nombre.

Phoebe se ruborizo al ver la intensidad de mi mirada y Wind se reía suavemente al ver la escena.

-¿Que tanto miras?- Me pregunto con esa voz tan dulce que nunca lograras identificar cuáles son sus sentimientos.

-Este yo…- "Piensa rápido" me dije a mi mismo.- En que es una tontería que te tapes la cola si es negra.- Dije rápidamente rogando porque no notara el nerviosismo de mi voz.

-Oh, este…no lo sé.- Respondió confundida y luego el profesor nos mando a tomar nuestros lugares.

El entrenamiento ninja está basado básicamente en:

1-Agilidad

2-Rapidez

3-Escapar

4-No dejar rastro

5-Pelea

6-Manejo de armas

Esta ultima casi nunca es utilizada, pero después de los _días oscuros, _sea lo que sea que se a eso. Es obligatorio que la población esté preparada para cualquier situación, por lo que no había más remedio que tomar la clase. Después de quedar atrapado en una ventana de utilería, en una chimenea y haber caído en el trasero de alguien, descubrí que no soy el mejor ninja del mundo o, y casi le clavo a Phoebe 5 estrellas ninja en la cabeza por lo que no se hallaba de buen humor conmigo. Y para terminar mi sentencia nos tocaba pelear y, por qué no, adivinen con quien me toco luchar. Sip, Phoebe Monroe…sospecho que el profesor lo hizo apropósito después de haberle cortado los 3 pelos de la cabeza accidentalmente.

Wind me miro con pena, Kevin negaba con la cabeza y Phoebe me sonreía malévolamente.

-Tomen sus espadas y comiencen.- Dijo el maestro.- O, y señorita Monroe, no lo lastime…mucho.- Termino de decir, trague en seco.

-No puedo prometer nada.- Dijo Phoebe y el maestro sonrió ante su respuesta.

Yo podría comparar a Phoebe con la niña de Silent Hill, Alexa, tan dulce e inocente pero en realidad era un pequeño demonio. Bueno Jodelle Ferland, tienes competencia y está más buena.

-Preparado para morir, es decir…no, si es morir.- Dijo mi hermosa perdición.

-La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de vivir unos 250 años, tú sabes…envejecer y todo eso.- Respondí.

-Oh, que lastima.- Dijo y antes de que pudiera llegar a parpadear, saco una larga y filosa espada y se lanzo sobre mí.

Damas, caballeros, brujos, licántropos y cuarentones calvos que viven con sus madres…adivinen, Phoebe era como la protagonista de SuckerPunch con la espada y yo, bueno yo me encogía mejor que Cuasimodo y corría más rápido que Flash cuando ella blandía su espada hacia mí.

-¡Dios solo sabes correr!- Dijo un enojada y divertida Phoebe al verme huir cada que ella intentaba atacarme.

-También se romper corazones con mis encantos.- Dije y Phoebe puso los ojos en blanco. Todos en la clase comenzaron a reír, definitivamente esta "pelea" estaría online próximamente. En ese tira y jala duramos como 15 minutos para luego ser salvado por el timbre.

-Uff.- Suspire esbozando una sonrisa.

Salimos y medio solté un suspiro de tristeza al ver a Phoebe sin el leotardo, esta me miro con una sonrisa que decía "cobarde" y "revancha" en sus labios.

Wind

**-¿**No te parecen la cosa más adorable del mundo?- Le pregunte a Kevin con una sonrisa mientras el metía sus libros en su casillero.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto.

-A Ian y Phoebe, es obvio que se gustan.- Dije sin poder contener una enorme sonrisa.

-Twinki- Me llamo con uno de los apodos que usamos con cariño.- ¿Qué te he dicho de jugar a la casamentera?- Pregunto.

-Pero…- Dije mordiéndome el labio.- Ellos se gustan, yo solo les estoy dando un empujoncito.-

-Tú y tus empujoncitos…- Dijo Tomando unos cabellos que se salieron de mi cola de caballo, y colocándolos detrás de mi oreja.

-Es que yo quiero que todos sean tan felices como tú y yo- Dije con voz de niña buena.

-No todos encuentran a su alma gemela en el jardín de niños.- Contesto con una sonrisa.- Y eso que no éramos tan diferentes a ese par -

-No podría olvidarlo nunca.- Dije y entonces ambos nos pusimos a recordar.

Tan solo tenía 5 años cuando entre al jardín de niños, la primera vez que lo vi; era una pequeña muñeca de porcelana decía mi madre. Aun recuerdo mi vestido azul celeste, mi cinta de pelo y mis zapatitos blancos.

-Niños, esta es Windfred Betep, su nueva compañera.- Todo iba bien hasta que la maestra dijo mi horrible nombre y todos comenzaron a reír, todos excepto un chico vestido con shorts y una camisa que decía Go to Chicago, the Windy city. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue el niño en sí, con su piel bronceada y sus cabellos que eran un frondoso árbol. Como saben de hecho yo llegue a confundirlo con un árbol, pero después de que me perdono y me regalo esa flor ya no tuve opción. Quede perdidamente enamorada de él y supe años más tarde que él se había enamorado en ese instante también, pero como buen niño de 5 años, lo demostraba molestándome así que como podrán imaginarse fueron muchos años de tira y jala, hasta que una tarde de primavera a los 10…

Irónicamente traía un vestido azul celeste como el día en que nos conocimos; ese día estaba llorando una tarde en el parque. Unos lobos mutantes o lo que sea, nos habían acorralado a mí y a Phoebe en el bosque (cuando pasas mucho tiempo con Phoebe casi siempre algo termina atacándote) y los habíamos vencido pero antes ellos me habían empujado en lodo y habían arruinado mi nuevo vestido. Phoebe intento contentarme y arreglarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me fui corriendo y ella tratando de no empeorar las cosas decidió no seguirme. Entonces apareció Kevin que sonrió al verme hasta que se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunto con delicadeza, sentándose a mi lado.

Yo entre sollozos le respondí. "No, unos…unos…el bosque y…y mi…mi vestido." Tartamudee y antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando en sus brazos.

"No llores, te ves más bonita cuando no lloras" susurro para luego abrasándome con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces lo hice, tome la iniciativa.

"Eres mi novio." Dije.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto realmente confundido.

"No eres sordo, eres mi novio y tú y yo nos casaremos algún día."

"Pero tú me odias." Dijo. Aunque en ningún momento se opuso y yo lo note.

Me seque las lagrimas que aun rozaban mis mejillas."Este yo…" Pausa, mas pausa, nada se me ocurría, pausa."Bueno pues tú me gustas mucho okey, ya, lo dije. ¿Feliz?" Dije enojada y me tape los ojos para no tener que verlo rechazándome.

Me beso en la mejilla. Sorpresa, emoción, felicidad…sentí el rubor inundar mis pálidas mejillas.

"Muy muy feliz."Termino de decir para luego levantarse, tomarme de la mano e invitarme a comer un delicioso helado.

-Sip, no podría olvidarlo nunca.- Dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me haría el honor de acompañarme a la cafetería Madame.- Dijo Kevin algo ruborizado pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Todos los días de mi vida.- Conteste y prosiguió a tomarme la mano para llevarme, más felices que nunca, a almorzar.

* * *

><p>Les gusto? espero q si, aqui les doy un poco mas de Wind y Kevin, Les gusta esta pareja? y bueno espero haberles sacado una q otra risa y animarlos a comentar y a dejarme sus sugerencias y criticas q siempre son bien resividas XD<p>

Nos vemos en el proximo cap...si es q se me ocurre q escribir #D


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaa, aqui ando yo de nuevo con esta exitante historia (al menos espero que lo sea) Chicas las adoro por leerme, amo sus comentarios, me dan a entender q si les gusta esta trama y espero que les siga gustando.

Sin mas preambulos aca les traigo el cap 9.

* * *

><strong>Cap. 9<strong>**La muerte es irónica****¿No crees?**When you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youWhen you're goneThe face I came to know is missing tooWhen you're goneThe words I need to hear to always get me through the dayAnd make it OKI miss you

When you're gone/ Avril Lavigne

Phoebe

A la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos junto a Pissog y Alice. Una mariposa se acerco volando hasta mi y se poso en mi hombro, ya me estaba asustando un poco, ver mariposas negras significaba que la muerte estaba cerca. Rodé los ojos por la habitación buscando distraerme cuando vi el calendario, diecisiete de septiembre, contuve las lagrimas de rabia, había olvidado completamente la fecha…mis amigos comenzaron a acercarse así que respire hondo y me prometí que no dejaría que notaran mi real estado de ánimo. Cuando iba a presentarle a Ian, Pissog, estos me sorprendieron contestándome que ya se conocían.

-Oh, bueno, esta es Alice.- Dije señalando a una delgada y pequeña chica con cabello castaño recogido en una improvisada coleta, piel blanca, ojos color bellota, un vestido estampado color anaranjado y una chaqueta.

-Mucho gusto Alice.- Dijo Ian.- Tu nombre me parece conocido…O, ya recuerdo, te llamas igual que la princesa.-

-De hecho…- Dijo Alice para luego convertirse en la princesa de Darklight: Sus cabellos se tornaron de un rubio dorado y sus ojos del mismo. Vestía ahora con un fino vestido de seda violeta y sus largas pestañas le daban un aspecto oscuro a la bondad de su rostro.

Las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaron en una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Ian. Una mezcla de horror y fascinación. Como alguien que acaba de ver una maratón de Saw y esta horrorizado y maravillado por los efectos de la película.

-¿Qué demonios?- Grito.

Alice y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Tú, tu eres la princesa- Afirmo confundido. Ahí fue cuando Alice y yo no pudimos contenernos más.

-¿Le has visto la cara?- Me pregunto Alice.

-Esta horrorizado.- Dije entre risas.

Cuando recupero la compostura dijo- ¿Que fue lo que pasó aquí?-

-Dios, si hubieras visto tu cara.- Dijo Alice riendo. Alice me miro y yo comprendí de inmediato. Y en un instante teníamos a un casi desmayado Ian al ver dos copias exactas de él en su cara.

Luego ella y yo pusimos la misma cara que Ian tenía.

-Ya, paren de atormentar al pobre.- Dijo Wind

-Está bien.- Dijimos a la vez y volvimos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

Leyendo la pregunta en su rostro Alice contesto.- Soy una cambia formas Ian, puedo cambiar de cuerpo como me plazca.-

Suspiro aliviado pero luego frunció el seño.- Y que hay de Phoebe?- Pregunto.

-O, yo solo soy un extraño engendro de la naturaleza, o del mal…- Respondí con una sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros.

-Claro…- Dijo y antes de poder decir nada mas otra mariposa negra se poso en mi mano y de pronto sonó mi celular. Mire horrorizada las pequeñas alas negras y después de que alguien me diera un codazo me dispuse a contestar.

-Hola, ¿Mama?- Pregunte. Una serie de palabras a gran velocidad sin ningún sentido se escucharon. Me aleje de mis amigos para escuchar lo que mi madre me tenía que decir.

-Phoebe, tengo terribles noticias.- Dijo con pesar.- Tu prima Beth, ella ha muerto.- Termino de decir. Su voz no se quebró, no había sollozos, no hubo control en sus palabras. Mama no había llorado en mucho tiempo, ella cambio, se volvió más fuerte, no desde _él_.

Las mariposas negras.

Conocen esa sensación de estar roto, algo falta… Pues yo soy así, estoy rota, mis pedazos nadan en el medio de la nada sin ningún propósito, sin ningún fin. Es la sensación más horrible del mundo.

No puedo decir que me sorprendió su muerte y menos en esta fecha, después de todo, las mariposas negras me rondaron toda la mañana avisándome, pero no por eso deja de dolerme. Desde hace algún tiempo la muerte camina sobre mi familia, y siempre de una manera…irónica.

Todo comenzó unos años a tras:

Mi primo Darren, controlaba el fuego…murió en un terrible y misterioso incendio.

Mi tía Jazmín, era súper fuerte…murió cuando 17 plantas de un edificio le cayeron encima.

La prima Karla, podía volar…un avión la absorbió por las turbinas un día que viajo a la tierra.

El primo Oscar, controlaba la tecnología…murió a manos de unos robots fuera de control.

Mi prima segunda Caroline, controlaba el agua…murió ahogada.

Y la lista sigue y sigue.

Beth: murió escuchando You make me wanna die, cuando de pronto hubo una explosión en su casa.

Como dije: irónico.

Y lo peor de todo es que…todo es mi culpa.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado parada mirando a la mariposa que aun seguía en mi mano hasta que comencé a escuchar voces llamándome.

-Phoebe…Phoebe?- Pregunto una voz masculina.

Al volver a la realidad un par de ojos verdes me miraban preocupados.

-¿Si?- Dije.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ian curioso.

-Oh, este…- Soy muy buena mintiendo, pero con Ian es…difícil. El rompe mi concentración, me distrae.- Nada, solo…debo ir a casa, mi madre me necesita.- Antes de que pudiera contestar Salí corriendo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Ian

Me quede confundido con las palabras de Phoebe, ella era pésima mentirosa, o al menos lo era conmigo. Las horas me parecieron eternas, y después de acosar con miles de preguntas a una desinformada Wind y recibir como respuesta muchos "estas enamorado" "You love her" "L'amour" "Amore" y "!Uh, cuando sean novios podremos tener citas dobles!, estoy tan feliz". Me rendí y me fui a casa; allí encontré a mi padre en una posición muy…divertida.

Mi padre se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la casa con cajas, buscando, revoloteando etc.

Al verme se apresuro hacia mi.- ¡Ian!- Exclamo contento.

-¿Que paso aquí? Una venta de garaje o algo así, porque más bien pareces Mary Poppins limpiando su bolsa.- Dije.

-Jaja muy gracioso.- Dijo con sarcásticamente.- No, lo que pasa es que estaba buscando unos discos y al fin los encontré.- Ahora sonreía.- Tu amiga, Phoebe Monroe, su apellido me parecía muy familiar.-

Al oír su nombre me sorprendió que lo recordara, así que debía ser algo muy importante y debía admitirlo: la idea me emocionaba.

-Por Dios, no conoces el internet.- Dije con burla.

-Sabes que no soy muy tecnológico hijo.- Dijo. "Sin embargo eres un ser extraño de un mundo todavía más extraño" Pensé.- Ven.- Dijo conduciéndome al sofá.

-Ya sé porque esa chica me resultaba familiar.- Dijo mientras sacaba de la caja un disco.- ¿Ella nunca habla sobre su padre cierto?- Asentí confundido.- Bueno hijo este es su padre.- Dijo mostrándome el disco.

Impresionante. El padre de Phoebe, Johnny Monroe, era una súper estrella del rock universal, era una versión masculina de Phoebe (eso explica de dónde demonios salieron esos ojos), solo que tenia cola como de…cebra. Soy hombre, pero debo admitir que el chico era guapo.

"¿Que todos los integrantes de esa familia eran ojos azules y perfectos?" pensé, luego recordé que Phoebe me había dicho que los ojos azules y verdes, tan alabados en el mundo humano, aquí eran perfectamente normal, incluso algo aburridos.

-Tienes que estar bromeando!- Exclame.- ¡El padre de Phoebe era un rockero!-

-Sí, y uno de los mejores. Sus solos de guitarra eran legendarios. Llego a dar muchos conciertos en el mundo humano y era famoso allí también.- Dijo y ahí me pude dar cuenta de que él era un fan. Encendió la tele y puso un video de el padre de Phoebe interpretando una canción llamada _Living in a hole_. Debía admitirlo, era bueno, muy bueno y su manera de tocar me recordó a alguien…supongo que es verdad lo que dicen: de tal palo, tal astilla.

-No puedo creer que no supiera esto, ¿y qué le paso?- Pregunte.

-Oh, hijo.- Su mirada se volvió triste.- El murió de manera trágica…-

-Wou, pero no puedo creer que Phoebe nunca lo mencione, es decir, nadie me lo había dicho.- Dije confuso.

-Yo sé porque Phoebe nunca te lo menciona Ian.-Hizo una pausa.- Ella…ella debe odiarlo.- Dijo triste.

-¿Pero…por qué?- Pregunte ansioso de descifrar la extraña personalidad de Phoebe.

-Porque él la odiaba a ella.- Dijo, y lo inste a continuar.- Bueno todo estaba bien, ella era su pequeña niña dorada, incluso la llevaba a conciertos y ella cantaba y tocaba con él; Hubieras visto, un niñita de 5 años con una guitarra más grande que ella, eso sí, la niñita de papi tocaba…bueno, digamos que Jimi Hendrix estaría orgulloso.

-Así que de pronto, cuando ella tenía unos 7 u 8 años, su padre cambio, el empezó a hacer ciertas canciones, que fueron éxitos pero solo porque muy pocos sabíamos lo que significaban, el hablaba de ella en sus canciones, pero…se refería a ella como un monstruo, la muerte en sí.- Termino de decir.

-¿Pero por qué?- Pregunte.

-Nadie lo sabe Ian, solo Phoebe y si yo fuera ella la verdad no querría hablar de ello.-

Genial siempre me gustan las chicas con daddy issues.

Pobre Phoebe, su propio padre…es horrible. Eso explica muchas cosas; no me imagino como podrías vivir con eso.

Tome mi chaqueta rápidamente.- ¿A dónde vas hijo?- Pregunto mi padre confundido.

-Voy a ver a Phoebe, ella me _necesita.- _Dije y Salí corriendo dejando a un hombre muy confundido en el sofá.

Al llegar estaba exhausto, pero aun así continúe. Toque la puerta.

-Hola.- Me respondió la impresionantemente bella -"sigue pensando esas cosas de la madre de la chica que te gusta" Dijo mi conciencia- Georgiana Monroe. -¿Que puedo ofrecerte?- Pregunto, pude notar una pequeña nota de reconocimiento en su voz.

-Hola, soy Ian Green y vengo a ver a Phoebe, soy su amigo.- Dije rápidamente.

-O, está bien. Creí que venias a lo del funeral…bueno Phoebe está en el patio, la pobre está demasiado triste y prefirió quedarse atrás; puedes ir por allá…- Dijo dulcemente. ¿Funeral? Ok tengo que encontrar a Phoebe.

Bordee la casa para encontrarme con una escena bastante…triste, pero a la vez hermosa: Phoebe vestía un ligero vestido blanco y sus cabellos bailaban con la brisa, estaba sentada bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo sobre el verde césped. Pensaran ¿Qué tiene eso de triste?, pero es que no han visto los ojos de Phoebe ni la tristeza reflejada en ellos.

Me senté a su lado- Hola.- Dije.

-Hola.- Contesto sin mirarme.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida…- Dije adivinando, bueno supongo que ella perdió a alguien.

-¿Como supiste?- Pregunto aun sin mirarme. Su voz era seca y sin sentimientos.

-Utilice mis poderes místicos de adivinación Wuuu- Dije haciendo movimientos raros con las manos. Fue inútil, Phoebe seguía en la misma posición sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco.-Esta bien.- Dije aceptando la derrota.- Solo lo adivine okey, nada místico ni divertido en eso, pero aun así, lamento tu perdida.-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto.- No es mi perdida, la que perdió fue ella, y todo es por mi culpa.-

No podía creer sus palabras.- No es tu culpa Pheebs, la muerte viene y va, así es como está escrito.- Dije con voz dulce.

-No, no esta vez.- Dijo y luego me miro. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para no inmutarme, los ojos de Phoebe eran como lagunas, sus lágrimas habían corrido su maquillaje y su cara estaba cubierta de manchas negras que caían en cascada.- ¿Que no lo entiendes Ian?- Soltó una risa seca y cruel.- Todo es mi culpa Ian, siempre es mi culpa- Comenzó a llorar.- Y no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso.-

La abrace fuertemente y no pude evitar mirarla. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, tan…abierta.

-¿Pero por qué piensas que es tu culpa?- Pregunte cuando se calmo un poco.

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. ¡Y no es una maldita coincidencia que todos los miembros de mi familia mueran de manera irónica y pequeños lapsos de tiempo!- Dijo casi gritando.- Mariposas negras.- Ok lo ultimo no lo entendí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?- Pregunte confundido.

-No lo entiendes, yo soy el problema, yo soy la diferente.-Dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente.- Yo…puedo sentirlo ¿sabes? Es como…ser nada y ser todo…es horrible.-

-Todo estará bien.- Me limite a decir, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan reales eran mis palabras.

Después de un rato se levanto para mi sorpresa y hablo:

-Sabes que, no puedo estar tan triste todo el día, además tengo algo que hacer hoy.- Dijo con una media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, secándose las lagrimas.- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- Pregunto.

-Claro, ¿a dónde vamos?- Dije.

-Oh, ya verás. Créeme, te encantara.- Dijo maliciosamente.- Espero que no te asuste la tele transportación.-

-¡¿Qué?- Grite asustado.

-Oye no es nada, que es lo peor que podría pasar…-Dijo-…- Dijo de forma rápida como hace cada vez que algo malo pasara.

-Espera, no es seguro y…- Comencé a balbucear, como hago cada vez que Phoebe me meterá en problemas.

-Dios, espero que solo lleguen las piernas.- Dijo y nos desvanecimos antes de poder decir nada.

No podía abrir los ojos, estaba algo mareado y admitámoslo, me estaba cagando del miedo con eso de la mitad de tu cuerpo; pero nunca, nunca podría confundir ese olor, el olor de casa. Mi casa.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y observe a mi alrededor, no era ningún truco mental.- ¡Estoy en casa!- Exclame feliz e inconscientemente la tome en brazos y le di vueltas en el aire. Al darme cuenta la coloque en el suelo esperando lo peor, sin embargo Phoebe me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Wau no sabía que esto te haría tan feliz, me alegra haberte traído- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, a pesar de todo no me engañaba, la tristeza y la culpa seguían ahí rondándola.

-Bromeas, esto es Brooklyn, es mi hogar.- Dije.

-Puede que sea Brooklyn pero huele como Yellowstone cuando te paras cerca de los geiseres.- Dijo.

-Es porque estas parada junto a la alcantarilla.- Dije mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver su cara.

-Bueno, tengo algo que hacer, ¿esperas y luego me muestras tu hogar?- Pregunto.

-¿No puedo acompañarte?- Pregunte

-¿Seguro?- Asentí y deje que me guiara por las calles.

Tratándose de Phoebe me imagine que me llevaría a la feria, el carnaval, el circo, la cárcel, un ring de lucha libre, un parque de diversiones, con su proveedor*… Pero nunca me imagine que me llevaría a….

-¿El mundo rosa, donde tienen todo lo rosa que puedas comprar?- Pregunte boquiabierto.

-Ups calle equivocada.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y guiándome por unos callejones hasta que llegamos a un escenario abandonado. Ok ya me estaba asustando con eso del rosa, suspire aliviado al ver donde nos encontrábamos.

Era un antiguo escenario que había dejado de usarcé desde hace unos siete años por la construcción de uno nuevo y este había quedado abandonado esperando la destrucción inevitable.

Phoebe se paro frente al escenario e hizo aparecer un montón de botellas, piedras…cosas para arrojar. Tomo una botella del montón y la tiro al escenario, el estruendo de la botella chocando contra la madera la hizo esbozar una sonrisa.- ¡Toma esto imbécil!- Dijo mientras continuaba con su frenesí de destrucción.- Uh feliz cumpleaños papi.- Dijo mientras encendía una botella.- ¡Ojala y te pudras en el infierno!- Grito para luego lanzarla, por suerte la botella provoco un pequeño incendio que se apaga de inmediato, Phoebe soltó una carcajada.- Ups lo lamento….lamento que esta no sea tu cara.- Volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba con un bate una esquina, rompiendo la madera frágil. Incluso hizo aparecer una botella de ron y comenzó a tomar.

-No te preocupes no causa el mismo efecto que en humanos- Dijo al ver mi rostro preocupado.- Solo causa quemazón en la garganta y relaja, por eso no lo tomamos, no hace nada en particular.-

-¡Phoebe estás loca!- Le dije jalándola, alejándola del montón de cosas.-

-Suéltame, acabo de encontrar un ángulo perfecto.- Contesto mientras hacía aparecer otra botella en su mano.

Se la arrebate antes de que lograra lanzarla.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Grite.

-¿Mi problema? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?- Contesto.- Mi maldito problema es que mi prima murió por mi culpa, y hoy es el cumpleaños de mi estúpido padre que ojala y se esté pudriendo en el mismísimo infierno, porque él es un maldito demonio. ¡Mi problema es que tengo unas ganas de gritarle que lo odio, de gritarle al mundo que estoy cansada, de dejar de fingir todo el maldito día que estoy bien! Como si a alguien le importara una mierda lo que me pasa- Grito con todas sus fuerzas con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Como si a él le hubiera importado una mierda lo que yo sentía!-

-Pheebs yo…- No sabía que decir, podía sentir su dolor, ella había sido abandonada, no había sido querida y eso le dolía.

-La próxima vez que decidas interrumpir la destrucción de un edificio por parte de una chica enojada piénsalo dos veces.- Dijo con voz quebrada mientras tomaba una roca y la lanzaba directamente a las viejas luces del escenario.- ¡Esto es por creer que yo era un monstruo!- Grito.

-Phoebe- Dije con voz suave y calmada.- ¿Por qué lo odias? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

Se detuvo un momento analizando mis palabras.- No puedo decírtelo.- Contesto.- Hoy no, cuando este lista…te lo prometo.- La observe fijamente a los ojos y pude comprender que tan difícil era hablar de esto para ella, y decidí confiar en su palabra y no preguntar mas. Hay que saber cuándo detenerse; desvió la mirada y siguió con su trabajo.- ¡Esto es por culparme de todo y gritarme en mi cumpleaños!- Lanzo un grito de euforia cargado de enojo reprimido.- ¡Escupiré en tu tumba imbécil!-

Después de un buen rato de sección de lanzamiento, en la cual yo lance varias para des estresarme, Phoebe se calmo, para mi enorme sorpresa me observo con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad necesitabas esto no?- Pregunte.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto.- Contesto relajada.- Y ahora que ya no soy peligrosa para los que me rodean y estoy en completa calma, ¿Te gustaría enseñarme tu viejo hogar?-

* * *

><p>En el proximo capitulo...<p>

-Un poco Ian, pero si, eres un narcisista.- dije volviendo a mi cuerpo apoyando mi mano en el espaldar de la cama.

-Eso crees.- Contesto y yo asentí, y luego de manera totalmente inesperada se lanzo sobre mí.

Y hasta ahi se los deje muajajaja, espero que les haya gustado, comenten, sugieran, me dicen si les saco una risita.

Nos vemos en la proxima XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo el capitulo 10 (duh) bueno espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho, ultimamente tengo mucho q hacer. Acabo de salir de la semana del demonio y recien acabo el capi.

Espero que lo disfruten, si quieren busquen la cancion de paramore que es LA MEJOR BANDA DE LA HISTORIA XD

PS: olvide mencionarlo antes, pero Feliz cumpleanos Wind, 1 de octubre AKA hoy XD

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10<strong>

**Mi hogar ya no es mi hogar…**

**¿Y que si he encontrado un nuevo hogar, uno que quiero más? **

And when we get home, I know we won't be home at allThis place we live, it is not where we belongAnd I miss who we were in the town that we could call our ownGoing back to get away after everything has changed

Franklin/ Paramore

Phoebe

Frente a mí se alzaba un complejo de apartamentos, el del medio llamo mas mi atención: era un hermoso apartamento de ladrillos rojos que resaltaba en contraste con los demás, antes de que Ian lo señalara yo ya sabía que era el suyo, podía sentir su presencia en el.

-Ese es el tuyo ¿no?-Dije señalándolo.

-Si, como lo…olvídalo.- Dijo.- ¿Quieres entrar?- Pregunto.

-¿Podemos?- Pregunte

-Sip, papa no lo ha vendido ni nada, le trae demasiados recuerdos y no está listo para dejarlo ir.-Dijo algo triste.

**-****Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?****  
>Do you remember that? Do you remember that?<br>Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
><strong>**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**- Cante.

-¿Que estas cantando?-Me pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

-Franklin de Paramore, habla sobre el hogar.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno no pares, cantas precioso.- Dijo y no pude evitar ruborizarme y sonreír.

-Gracias.- Dije y proseguí con mi canto hasta que llegamos a la puerta.

"Claro, porque es de lo más normal entrar sola a una casa prácticamente abandonada con un chico…- Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- Zorra" Dijo Pheebs.

-Hei, no se supone que tu eres la buena.- Le conteste mentalmente, se encogió de hombros.- No soy una zorra, solo vengo a conocer su casa y tu sabes que si intenta sobrepasarse yo estoy más que preparada para atestarle un sartenazo.

"Tú lo has dicho" Dijo Phe "Pero por qué mejor no pruebas con un, no se…lanza llamas"

-Phe, ¿recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que atacamos a alguien con un lanza llamas?- Dije.

"Terminaste en la cárcel…"Contesto. Antes de poder decir algo más Ian hablo de nuevo.

-Esta es la sala…- Dijo mientras empezaba a señalar cosas. El apartamento era pequeño pero acogedor, consistía en una salita con un juego de muebles de colores que no combinaban mas hacían juego, la cocina era un lugar donde yo personalmente podría decir que me siento cómoda cocinando. En conclusión: todo era impar y sin sentido, pero juntos hacían juego y formaban un bello hogar.

-¿Quien decoro este lugar? esta hermoso.- Pensé en voz alta.

-Mi madre.- Contesto triste.

-Ella murió ¿no es así?-

-Sí, eso fue lo que impulso a mi padre a volver al submundo, este lugar le recuerda mucho a ella.- Dijo, en sus ojos pude ver la tristeza que se estaba guardando; conocía perfectamente esa expresión, después de todo ese era mi rostro todo el tiempo.

-Te entiendo.- Susurre.- Hei por que no me muestras tu cuarto.- Le dije para cambiar el tema.

"Zorra…" Dijo Pheebs pero la ignore.

-Claro.- Dijo Ian y me guio hasta su vieja habitación.

¿Que podía decir del lugar?, era exactamente la típica habitación del típico adolescente americano, solo que esta estaba algo vacía porque ya no habitaba nadie en ella.

-Linda…- Dije. – ¿Hei es eso marihuana en la escalera de incendios?- Bromee.

-¡Que!, no, yo no…- Grito frenético, después de darse cuenta de mi pequeña jugarreta.

-Dios si hubieras visto tu cara.- Jadee entre carcajadas.- Era así.- Dije y me transforme en el Ian de hace unos segundos.

-Odio cuando haces eso.- Dijo Ian distraído viendo su rostro en el mío.- ¡O Dios mío!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundida.

-Soy más guapo de lo que creía.- Se requirió mucha fuerza de voluntad para no atestarle una abofeteada. Bufe en respuesta.

-Tu definitivamente no toleras un poco de amor propio- dijo con arrogancia.

-Un poco, pero si, eres un narcisista.- dije volviendo a mi cuerpo apoyando mi mano en el espaldar de la cama.

-Eso crees.- Contesto y yo asentí, y luego de manera totalmente inesperada se lanzo a sobre mí.

Wind

-…Y eso fue lo que paso.- Termino de contarme Ian mientras íbamos a casa de Kevin a encontrarnos con él y luego iríamos con Phoebe.

-¡¿Qué? Tienes que decirme que paso después- Dice exaltada.- O mejor dicho que hicieron después.- Esta vez sonreí pícaramente.

-Ay la verdad es que eres una mal pensada.- Contesto entre risas.-

-Solo dime qué fue lo que pasó después.-

-Ok ya bueno, bueno, me lance a por ella…-

-Aja…-

-Para tomar el control inalámbrico del playstation- Dijo. Les juro que si estuviéramos en caricatura me hubiera caído para atrás. Al ver mi rostro sonrió divertido y continuo.- Sip, me gano diez de quince en Mortal Kombat.-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dije con voz inocente y jugando con mi falda de vuelos gris.

-Claro.- Respondió.

-¡Por qué demonios no la besaste!- Grite.

-¿Por qué iba yo a besarla?- Pregunto confundido y sonrojado.

-Porque la amas y van a ser felices por toda la eternidad, duh.- Dije con estrellas en los ojos de solo imaginármelo.

-Que yo no…- Comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí porque ya habíamos llegado. Frente a nosotros se hallaba la casa que conocía tan bien como la palma de mi mano. Estaba hecha de ladrillos, ya que sus habitantes estaban totalmente en contra de la matanza de arboles. Los padres de Kevin: Eda y Dafne Lee, eran los padres más compatibles que pudieras conocer. Dafne era una hermosa ninfa del bosque y Eda era igual que Kevin, solo que este era un árbol otoñal, y por lo tanto su cabello era naranja siempre; la piel de su padre era bronceada, mientras que su madre era de tez pálida y sus cabellos eran bellas flores de laurel rosa.

-Hola Wind, veo que trajiste a un amigo. Pasen.- Dijo Dafne con amabilidad sincera.

-Es una casa muy linda.- Dijo Ian mientras admiraba el paisaje. Sonreí al ver su asombro; la casa de Kevin era totalmente ecológica y todo era muy natural. Se entretuvo mirando fotos cuando de pronto hablo.- Kevin ama las películas ¿no?-

-Sip, como supiste.- Pregunte.

-Son las fotografías, se le nota.- Respondió pensativo.

-Es que quiere ser cineasta, es realmente divertido…hasta que Phoebe y yo somos sus dobles de riesgo…- Dije observando una foto de Phoebe con un traje de pulpo gigante y yo vestida como George Washington.

-Bajare en un momento.- Grito Kevin desde el segundo piso. Nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar cuando de pronto bajo…_ella_.

Ian

Pude divisar unas largas y perfectas piernas al descubierto, unos shorts azules y una camiseta muy propia para el verano; una piel blanca rosácea, pecho prominente, delgada, sus labios rosas, nariz fina y ojos marrón claro. Sus cabellos eran largas y hermosas ramas de árbol de cerezo cubierto de las flores del mismo. En conclusión: estaba buenísima.

-Hola, tú debes ser…Ian, ¿cierto?- Pregunto.

-Sip, y tu eres…- Dije, podía estar como ella quería, pero por alguna razón su belleza no me llamo la atención en ese sentido…por favor Dios dime que no me estoy _cambiando de equipo; _no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero es que de verdad el morado no es mi color. Okey, estoy muy jodido.

-Soy Sakura.- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.- La hermana de Kevin.- Miro a Wind.- Wind.- Dijo cambiando su expresión y mirándola sombría.

-Sakura.- Escupió Wind. Y yo que pensé que Wind siempre era tierna.

-Hei ya estoy…wou.- Dijo Kevin mientras bajaba y al ver la escena se acerco a mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?- Pregunte al ver la escena de miradas de odio y el olor a peligro en el aire.

-Sencillo, mi hermana y mi novia se odian.- Dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte un poco más tranquilo.

-Porque mi hermana esta buenísima y Wind está todavía más buena, entonces Sakura odia a Wind por ser más bella y por robarle a su hermanito.- Dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Y por que odia Wind a tu hermana.- Pregunte curioso.

-Porque Sakura es una perra superficial, es una manzana de la discordia, Wind la odia por eso y porque ella piensa que Wind no es buena para mí y porque ella cree que Wind es fea e inferior.-

Wind

Entonces bajo ella…. Con su cabellera de enredaderas y flores y sus aires de perfección, con esa mirada maligna que solo podía superar una persona, yo.

-Valla, valla, valla, miren quien llego la noviecita de mi hermano, ¿o ya terminaron? Dime que terminaron por favor.- Dijo la maldita esbozando una sonrisa picara.

-No, no hemos terminado.- Conteste con voz neutral, no iba a dejar que me afectara.

- Bueno, como sea… no me afecta sé que no duraran mucho juntos, digo a quien le gustaría salir contigo, MIRATE.- Dijo con ese maldito aire de superioridad, la sangre me hervía de enojo.

Entonces Kevin miro con esa cara de terrón que pone cuando algo malo va a pasar, no lo dude y me abalase sobre ella y comenzó una batalla titánica, pero antes de comenzar bien siquiera Kevin e Ian nos detuvieron, ella se arreglo el pelo prácticamente restregándomelo en la cara "no te rebajes a su nivel" dije para mis adentros, pero qué diablos sabia que quería hacerle daño así quede una sola ventisca le tire todas las flores de la cabeza. Me miro con horror, pero más que horrorizada estaba enojada, así que de una manera estrambóticamente extraña ¡me lanzo unas enredaderas, para estrangularme! No lograron contenerme por mucho tiempo y continuo la pelea…

Ian  
>Cuando desperté solo vi un montón de hojas regadas cosas rotas y a Kevin colgando del techo…<p>

Phoebe

-[…] you were the last man in the world who I could ever be prevailed on to marry.- Susurre al unisonó con Elizabeth Bennet mientras veía por milésima vez mi película favorita: Orgullo y prejuicio.

-¿Por qué Lizzie no acepta al señor Darcy, Kurt?- Le pregunte a mi gato que se encontraba acostado en mi regazo.- ¿Eh Lizzie?- Pregunte esta vez mirando a la pecera.

Lizzie Bennet, como había denominado a mi bella mascota, era una pececita guppy blanca; mas era muy solitaria, me explico: yo solía tener a Jane y a Charlotte, pero las tuve que regalar porque se enamoraron de otros peces, y quien soy yo para evitar el amor pezudo. (Si, acabo de inventar la palabra).

No, no estoy loca…bueno en ese sentido no. Puedo hablar con los animales, parte de ser maldito engendro raro de la naturaleza.

Tome un puñado de Skittles y M&m's de un tazón me dispuse a seguir viendo la película.

Ian

**-**Ian, Kevin…yo…- Dijo Wind en un intento de disculpa.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Dijimos Kevin y yo al unisonó. Frente a nosotros se alzaba la bella casa de Phoebe. Su madre nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Wind, Kevin e Ian ¿verdad?- Saludo y yo asentí. – Phoebe está arriba, suban.-

-Gracias- Dijimos y subimos las extremadamente largas escaleras de caracol.

Lo que se sintió como cinco mil escalones más tarde, entramos a la habitación, jadeantes.

-Ho...Ho…hola.- Logro decir Wind antes de que cayéramos rendidos en la cama. Phoebe ni nos miro, estaba muy ensimismada en su película. Después de lograr recuperar el aliento, intentamos llamar la atención de Pheebs.

-¡Phoebe!- Grito Wind, ante esto la rubia salió disparada de su asiento.- Si señor digo señora, digo jefa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que veías Pheebs?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

Phoebe vestía unos pants de pijama con dibujos de South Park rojos, una blusa manga de tiros negra, una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta sus hombros y solo traía delineador.

-Pues una de las mejores películas de todos los tiempos: Orgullo y prejuicio.- Dijo con una sonrisa dramática.

-Difiero, no es nada buena, ni siquiera la he visto para no pasar esa tortu…- Iba diciendo, cuando de pronto veo que Wind y Kevin me hacían señas de negación y Kevin se pasaba el dedo por el cuello refiriéndose a que estaba muerto. No entendía nada hasta que vi a Phoebe que me miraba con horror y odio.

-Cómo es posible- Empezó a decir moviendo haciendo gestos con las manos, estaba muy enojada.- Que puedas siquiera.- Continuo, me percate de que la habitación comenzaba a moverse, con cada subida y bajada de los brazos de Phoebe, los objetos empezaban a subir y a bajar con estos y ella no notaba lo que pasaba.- Decir tal atrocidad!.- Grito.

-Eh Phoebe…- Dije mirando horrorizado como el ritmo de los objetos a la vez que su enojo, aumentaban.

-Eres un total y maldito despreciable…- Grito.

Me gire para pedir ayuda, pero esos dos cobardes ya hacían en el balcón huyendo de la furia.

-Tienes razón.- Dije al fin- Dijiste Orgullo y prejuicio, creí que era Romeo y Julieta. –

-Me gusta Romeo y Julieta.- Dijo enojada.- Siempre eres tan…tan…-

-Simpático, romántico, hermoso, caballero, tu príncipe azul, sexi…- Termine la oración por ella.

-Tan engreído, imbécil, superficial y no estás _tan_ bueno- Contesto con frialdad y el enojo volvía a su bello rostro.

-Bueno te decía…humm, ¿Cumbres Borrascosas?- Dije, aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta.

-Eso explica todo.- Dijo más calmada y de pronto todo volvió a su lugar. Respire hondo.

- Hei Pheebs y eso.- Le dije señalando el tazón lleno de skittles para cambiar el tema.

-Oh, son mis súper deliciosos dulces.- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Dios que ustedes no conocen la diabetes.- Wind y Kevin ya habían regresado.

-Phoebe ama los dulces.- Dijeron a la vez.

-Ok chicos.- Dijo Wind para que la escucháramos.- Hemos venido aquí el día de hoy para hablar sobre mi cumpleaños.-

-¿Cuando es?- Pregunte mientras me sentaba sobre unos cojines en el suelo.

-Mañana primero de octubre.- Contesto emocionada.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?- Pregunto Phoebe con una cara preocupada, supuse que era por lo que Wind se podía llegar a inventar.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo leyendo el rostro de Phoebe.- No repetiré lo del año pasado…- Kevin y Phoebe pusieron una cara de horror al recordar.

-¿Que paso el año pasado?- Pregunte curioso.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar.- Dijo Pheebs con cara de trauma.

-Por los dioses, nadie salió herido…- Pero entonces cometió un delis, su voz se quebró en la última silaba al darse cuenta que mentía.- Bueno _casi _nadie salió herido…-

-Wind, casi terminamos peor que los de The Hannover!- Dijo Kevin.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta; así que bueno mi idea es que sea una fiesta normal en el Blues y te quería pedir Phoebe que por favor seas mi artista invitada.- Dijo con ojos de suplica.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que digas.- Contesto.

-Lleven ropa decente, Pheebs te escogeré tu vestido, tienes un gusto impecable, pero el otro día vi uno en la tienda y definitivamente es lo tuyo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Oh, tengo tanto que planear, bueno los dejare solos.- Salió corriendo llevándose a un confundido Kevin y dejando a Phoebe con una cara de horror divertido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte divertido ante su rostro.

Suspiro.- Wind me da miedo a veces.- Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

Phoebe

-Así que… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?- Pregunte mientras lo encontraba distraído mirando a Lizzie en su pecera.

- Es hermosa ¿no?- Dije acompañándolo.

-Sí, ¿pero por que está sola?- Pregunto y le dije el porqué.

-Oh, está bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa como ocultando algo. Antes de poder preguntarle apareció Kurt y me pregunto quién era el.-

-Su nombre es Ian.- Dije cargándolo y acariciándolo con ternura.- Es un verdadero imbécil.- Kurt maulló en respuesta dándome la razón.

-Oye!- Dijo enojado, lo mire levantado la ceja y él se encogió de hombros.- Ok tal vez un poquito…espera, el gato acaba de responderte.

-Eh…eso depende, ¿qué tan loca creerías que estoy si digo que sí?- Conteste nerviosa, el puso los ojos en blanco.- Esta bien, está bien…puedo hablar con los animales, ¿contento?-

-¿Cómo puedes…?- Pregunto.

-Ok Ian dejémoslo claro, que parte de engendro extraño de la naturaleza no has entendido.- Dije irritada.

-La parte de engendro…y extraño…y naturaleza.-Contesto.

-Era una pregunta retorica.- Le dije secamente.

-Cambiando el tema, oye Pheebs te quería pedir algo.- Dijo incomodo, se nota que no le gusta verse vulnerable.

-¡Necesitas que te ayude a decirle a tus padres que eres gay!- Grite emocionada.- Lo sabía, lo sabía, se lo dije a Wind, pero ella disque NO, eso es imposible, si clarooo.- Comencé a hablar rápidamente.- Tengo que llamarla, ahora me debe. ¿Te imaginas su cara cuando vea que gane la apuesta?-

-¡¿Qué?- Grito.- ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Este…bueno…- Dije mirándolo de arriba abajo.- Así que…que era lo que querías preguntar.- Dije pesadamente, triste por no haber ganado. Me observo receloso -¿Si?- Pregunte con la voz más dulce que me salió.

-Esto es algo vergonzoso, pero tengo un mal presentimiento Pheebs…es como si algo malo fuera a pasar.- Pude ver en sus ojos que era sincero y me preocupe.

-Es la magia Ian, la magia siente el peligro.- Dije.

-Bueno por eso te quería pedir que me ayudes con la magia, a perfeccionarla. No sé si me has visto pero la verdad es que apesto en lo que se refiere a controlarla.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…-Suspire susurrando en un tono tan bajo que le resulto imposible escucharme.- Esta bien, vamos.-

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto.

-Ya lo veras.-

* * *

><p>Que les parecio, ahhhh con ese avance se esperaban algo de lemon no? pervertidas jajaja bueno nos vemos en la proxima<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, lo q pasa es NO TENGO INSPIRACION! ademas de q es cole me tiene hasta la piiiiiiiii bueno aqui les dejo el capi, porfa escuchen las canciones para q asi se hagan la idea.

como he dicho antes Ian me lo imagino como al tipo de percy jackson y el pelo de phoebe es como el de taylor momsen con el estilo de cherrie currie.

Espero q lo disfruten y PORFISSS dejen reviews XD

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11<strong>

**Quince primaveras.**

**Then we wished them all a happy birthday****We kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room,****Chases me to my room chases me****In my black and red dress**

** Happy Birthday/ The Birthday Massacre.**

Nos dirigimos hacia un lugar que me encantaba, era un sitio apartado y tranquilo. El acantilado del mar era, bueno un acantilado que daba al mar, pero se ubicaba donde nadie frecuentaba.

-Ya llegamos.- Dije mientras le quitaba la mascada de seda que le había puesto en los ojos.

-Es alucinante.- Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que toda mi piel se estremeciera.

-Bueno.- dije pellizcándome para así reaccionar.- ¿Qué quieres aprender?-

-Para serte honesto…TODO- Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Bien, empecemos con algo sencillo- Dije. – Primero extiendes tus manos así.- Mientras le hablaba le iba señalando.-

-Ok, se ve fácil.- Dijo mientras me imitaba.

- Luego así y así, así, así, así, así y así…Y terminas teniendo un enorme vórtice traga hombres de mal, MUAJAJAJA- Reí malvadamente.- Entendiste?-

-¿Qué?...este yo, ¡pero claro que entendí!- Lo mire alzando la ceja.- Okey, no entendí nada ¿Contenta?- Ante este comentario solo pude reír.

-Bromeaba, ¿qué tan mala me crees?- Me miro.- No respondas.- nos pasamos toda la tarde en la tarea de enseñarle a controlar el agua a Ian, la verdad es que aprendía rápido, pero me divertía mucho haciéndole bromas.

-Ja, me sale mejor que a ti- Dijo.- Es porque eres chica y los chicos somos mejor en estas cosas.

Ian

**-!Q**ue acabas de decir maldito machista?- Grito enojada mientras movía sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Este yo…- Dije mirando preocupado las olas del mar que cambiaban de su pacifico movimiento a estar al ritmo del enojo de Phoebe.

"Estas muerto chico" dijo mi conciencia.

"Una ayudita por aquí" Le dije.

"Estás loco, Phoebe me mataría…pero suerte" Dijo mientras se desvanecía ante mis ojos.

-Cada vez estas peor, no sé cómo puedes llegar a caerme bien y en un segundo dañarlo todo- Seguía Gritando. De pronto una enorme ola golpeo fuertemente las rocas.

-Phoebe…- Dije tratando de calmarla.- Solo estas enojada, tranquilízate.-

-No estoy enojada.- Grito. Esta vez la ola subió, casi me da un infarto al verla frente a mí.

-¡Phoebe!- Grite y la gire para que viera la enorme ola que estaba a punto de aplastarnos, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían, horrorizados. Extendió sus manos hacia delante y las ancho lo mas que pudo; cerro los ojos concentrada y de pronto como por arte de mag…bueno por magia, la ola se convirtió en nada más que una pequeña ola que rompió contra las rocas y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Que he hecho?- Dijo triste y horrorizada.- Soy un monstruo.- Comenzó a sollozar, la tome en mis brazos con fuerza y le susurre –No eres un monstruo.-

Fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca. Ninguno hablaba así que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

-Phoebe- Empecé a decir.

-Nada, no hablaremos de eso Okey.- Dijo para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.- Sabes que, será mejor que vayamos a casa, después de todo ya casi es hora del trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde-

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dije sabiendo que no era bueno forzarla.

-Usualmente la tengo.- Dijo con una sonrisa igual de triste.- Oye… ¿vendrás a verme tocar esta noche?- Pregunto.

Ok eso me tomo totalmente desprevenido, ante ese comentario solo pude sonreír y sentir como el rubor inundaba mis mejillas.- Claro, no me lo perdería por nada.-

Wind

-¿Y que hiciste ayer en la tarde Pheebs?- Pregunte curiosa. Eran las 10 am y estábamos en la plaza buscando un vestido para mí y otro para Phoebe. Esta frunció el ceño enojada por haberla levantado, pero hoy era mi fiesta y ni el enojo mañanero de Pheebs me iba a perturbar.

- Le estaba enseñando a Ian como usar sus poderes, admitió lo terriblemente malo que es y me pidió que le de clases.- Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente. ¿Malo? Ian Green no es malo en el control del agua, por lo menos nada que no pueda arreglarse con algo de práctica e incluso dudo que realmente le interesara aprender el dominio del elemento cuando lo que más quiere es largarse del submundo. Eso solo significa que…LO HIZO A PROPOSITO PARA PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON PHOEBE!

Me mordí el labio para contener mi grito de alegría.- Ah sí, que bueno que lo estés ayudando Phoebs, no vaya a ser que algo malo le pase por no saber defenderse.-

Phoebe

Y ahí estaba yo, levantado un domingo a las ¡10 am!, para conseguir unos vestidos que la verdad podíamos buscar en la tarde, pero nooooo, a Wind le dio la gana de decidir que era a esta hora. Recuerdo como fue a levantarme:

**Me encontraba cómoda en mi cama, sin nada que perder, sintiendo como Kurt ronroneaba a mi lado. Cuando de pronto sentí unos pasos en mi habitación, el mal en persona se encontraba frente a mí.**

**-Oh Pheebs-Dijo Wind esbozando una sonrisa.- Es hora de levantarte, ¿o que, piensas dejarme solita hoy?-**

**Gruñí en respuesta y me puse la almohada en la cara.- Sabes que será o por las buenas…o por las malas- Dijo, no necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba esbozando un sonrisa picara. Gruñí un lárgate.**

**-Bueno, será por las malas.- Contesto y luego me agarro por las piernas y comenzó a jalar.**

**-Suéltame.- Grite mientras me agarraba de los barrotes, pero ella seguía con el forcejeo. Debía admitirlo, Wind era muy fuerte, pero yo lo era más, así que sostuve el hierro con fuerza y lo enrede en mis brazos. Hubo silencio y Wind dejo de forcejear, mas nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que vendría a continuación.**

**-Phoebe Danielle Monroe- Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre mí agarrándome por los hombros.- Vas a venir conmigo, te vas a levantar de la cama, te bañaras, te pondrás algo lindo e iremos de compras.-**

**-No quiero.- Grite somnolienta. Comenzó a jalarme de nuevo, pero al ver que no cedía paro.**

**-No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción.- Dijo y luego prosiguió a hacerme cosquillas.**

**-Para, para por favor.- Jadee entre risas. – Está bien, está bien, me rindo.- Dije al fin y Wind me miro con una sonrisa satisfecha.**

Y aquí estoy, un domingo en la mañana, despierta y buscando vestidos con Wind.- El mejor día de mi vida.- Susurre con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te parece este?- Pregunto Wind mostrándome uno gris extraño que no me gusto para nada.

-No lo sé Winxter.- Dije.

-Muy bien, sigamos buscando pero, ahora tenemos que encontrar uno para ti, ummm cual será tu talla de hoy… muéstrame.- Dijo.

-Este yo…no Wind.- Dije desviando la mirada.

-Si no me muestras no podremos encontrarte nada.- Dijo y ante la cara que puso no pude negarme; me quite la blusa ya que uno: estaba en los vestidores y dos: estaba con mi mejor amiga, ella y yo nos conocíamos desde niñas y habíamos perdido toda vergüenza.

-Oh, Pheebs.- Dijo con pesar al ver cómo podía distinguir fácilmente mis costillas.- Ven aquí.- Dijo y me dio un fuerte abrazo, comencé a sollozar.- Pheebs no llores, es una tragedia lo sé, pero seguro que el vestido que te gusto aparece en tu talla en otra tienda.- Eso es lo que más amo de Wind, ella sabe como cambiar el tema y hablar de trivialidades cuando yo lo necesito.

-Oh como me levantaste casi lo olvido.- Dije sonriendo.- Feliz cumpleaños Wind.- Le salte encima para darle un mega abrazo.

-Gracias Phoeble- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sorpresa!- Dije y saque una gran caja azul.

-¿Un regalo, para mí? Oh, no debiste molestarte.- Dijo mientras abría la caja y veía un hermoso vestido blanco de tiros que caía por su figura.- Es precioso Pheebs, gracias.-

-Sabía que dirías eso.- Dije con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a seguir buscando tiendas.

-Hei recordaste decirle a tu hermano.- Pregunto Wind.

-Claro, pero dijo que no iba a estar pegado de nosotras todo el rato y blablá.- Conteste.

-¿Qué crees que haga si conoce a Ian?- Pregunto.

-Con lo insoportable que es, probablemente electrocutarlo hasta la muerte.- Ambas reímos ante la idea.

Al final logramos encontrar un vestido de mi talla a duras penas, tuvimos que ir Remore para poder encontrar algo. Al fin la gran noche llego y la verdad estaba emocionada y algo avergonzada por la razón de mi emoción, ver a Ian en traje. Con solo pensarlo me puse roja.

Ian

Llegamos al Blues Kevin y yo, la ventaja de ser un chico es que con un pantalón negro y una camisa resuelves, y modestia y aparte yo me veía súper sensual.

-Con esa cara mínimo privas en James Bond.- Se burlo Kevin.

-Hay si tu.- Dije sacándole la lengua en broma. Había un montón de gente en el lugar.- Wind conoce muchas personas.- Dije.

-Sip, ella es muy sociable.- Contesto Kevin.

-Supongo que tú hermana no está aquí.-Le dije.

-Shus.- Me silencio.- No llames al mal, comenzamos a reír hasta que Kevin vio a Wind. Esta iba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco que entallaba su figura, traía una cinta blanca en el pelo y su cabello danzaba por su espalda y como siempre andaba con su collar negro. Se veía preciosa y Kevin apenas podía moverse de lo bella que se veía su novia.

-Anda.- Dije y lo empuje hacia ella. Solo pase a su lado deseándole un feliz cumpleaños ya que la pareja estaba perdida en los ojos de ambos.

Me puse a buscar a Phoebe entre el gentío, la encontré parada en el escenario dándome la espalda mientras afinaba su guitarra. Vestía un hermoso vestido negro que caía en capas y era de tiros y como siempre llevaba su collar negro, su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño de donde caían varios rizos sueltos. Conclusión: estaba hermosa, era como un ángel oscuro. Me fije en algo que no había notado antes, probablemente porque nunca había visto la espalda de Phoebe directamente, su espalda estaba marcada por espirales negros finísimos, como un tatuaje.

-Hola.- Dije.

-¡Ah!- Soltó un grito ahogado.- Me asustaste.- Dijo con su dulce voz.

-Te asusto ver algo tan bello que pensaste que habías muerto y estabas en el cielo.- Dije con galantería.

-Eres un idiota.- Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto te ver hermosa.- Dije y ella se sonrojo.

-Gracias.- Dijo desviando la mirada y volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?- Pregunte, ella asintió dudosa.- ¿Tienes un tatuaje en la espalda?- No sonó como pregunta, más bien como una afirmación.

Comenzó a reír.- Claro que no, como crees.- Contesto.- Son mis alas ¿A dónde crees que van cuando desaparecen?- Pregunto.

-¿A Disneylandia?- Conteste riendo.

-No que va, a Six Flax.- Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-Mira, se tornaron amarillas.- Dije al ver el cambio.

-Es que cambian de color según mi estado de ánimo.- Contesto mientras se ponían negras de nuevo.

-Sip, eso es totalmente normal…- Dije.- Así que vas a tocar esta noche ¿no? Eso es genial, tocas muy bien.- Dije con galantería.

-A ver a que idiota le funciona eso imbécil.- Contesto bajándome de la nube, pero bajándome a batazos mínimo.

Luego de un rato comenzó la función. Phoebe tomo su guitarra negra y comenzó tocando Le Disco de Shiny Toy Guns, luego Dude looks like a lady de Aerosmith, _Fireflies de _Owl City y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y bailar al ritmo de Pheebs.

-Ya, no es por ser imbécil- Le dije cuando bajo del escenario para tomarse 5 minutos.- Pero te ves como Joan Jett cuando tocas.- Sonreí y rogué a los cielos por no ser lanzado por los aires.

-Gracias.- Contesto sonrojada. Después de un rato en que descanso y comió algo volvió al escenario.

-Wind esta canción te la dedico para tu sabes que…- Sonrieron ambas cómplices.- Feliz cumpleaños Wind, eres mi mejor amiga y espero que la pases genial.- Dijo, tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar Hear you me de Jimmy Eat World, y todos empezaron a bailar suave con sus parejas. Wind esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver como Kevin hacia una reverencia pidiéndole esa pieza.

Y yo, bueno la única persona con la que quería bailar estaba ocupada así que subí al escenario, tome una guitarra y acompañe a Phoebe con la canción, ella me miro sorprendida, pero me sonrió y me invito a que continuara.

Wind y Kevin se sonreían con esa sonrisa de tontos enamorados mientras las luces los iluminaban. Mire a Phoebe, tan linda sonriendo ¿Sera que algún día yo tendré algo así? No me digan niñita, pero de solo observarla "Suspire" eso es simplemente imposible, me recordé a mí mismo. ¿Por qué Dios, de todas las chicas de este mundo tenía que gustarme la más loca y la que más problemas tenía?

"Porque es la más maravillosa" Respondió mi conciencia.

La canción acabo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Hey, gracias por subir a tocar conmigo y los chicos.- Dijo sonriente.

-De nada, oye y ¿por qué bajaste?- Pregunte.

-Porque ahora tocaran When you look me in the eyes y me niego a cantar eso.- Dijo algo irritada.

-Bueno.- Dije cuando comenzó la canción.- Te niegas a cantarla, pero que tal bailarla.-

-¿Me estas invitando?- Pregunto.

-¿Estas aceptando?- Respondí a lo que ella solo sonrió y me jalo a la pista.

Phoebe

-No puedo creer que realmente estemos bailando una canción de los Jonas Brothers.- Dije riéndome de lo absurdo que sonaba. El solo sonrió, lo mire a los ojos, eran de un verde tan profundo que sentía como si estuviera corriendo por un campo, libre y sin problemas. Cuando termino la canción el toco mi mano y sentí algo raro, era como una especie de conexión…una intensa descarga eléctrica que me asusto. No me gusto la manera en que se sintió mi mano cuando me soltó, tan fría y vacía. Tenía que salir de allí.

-Bueno eh…gracias.- Dije nerviosamente.- Ahora yo…me voy, necesito aire.- Termine de decir y salí corriendo sin esperar respuesta, dejando a un muy confundido Ian.

Me senté en un muro de ladrillos que estaba atrás del Blues, en una parte que casi nadie conocía y, por lo tanto, nadie visitaba.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- Pregunte al aire mientras sentía las lagrimas deslizarse por mi mejilla. Observe las lunas, eran tres, una azul, otra amarilla y la ultima violeta.

Estaba molesta, como es que Ian podía hacerme sentir tan vulnerable. Ni siquiera Wind había logrado sacar mis verdaderos sentimientos tan fácilmente. Aun recuerdo que pasaron años de duro esfuerzo por parte de Wind para que yo le contara sobre mis poderes, sobre lo que soy, sea lo que sea yo. Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas cuando de pronto una mano me extendió un pañuelo.

-Gracias.- Le dije sin mirar, no quería que viera mi cara.

-De nada.- Respondió una voz grave.

-Soy Phoebe.- Dije extendiéndole el pañuelo.

-Tomtar.- Dijo y lo tomo.

-Wou, que mano tan grande tienes.- Dije cuando él tomo el pañuelo.

-Es para aplastarte mejor.- Contesto.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunte confundida y cuando lo mire, un trol gigante estaba enfrente de mí y soltó un horrible gruñido en respuesta.

-Había setecientos troles,  
>eran feos y adustos,<br>harían una visita al granjero,  
>para comer y beber con él.<br>Entonces dijo el trol más pequeño  
>(no era mayor que una hormiga):<br>«Aquí viene un cristiano,  
>al que seguro manejaré».- Susurre la balada danesa Eline af Villenskov.<p>

Ian

Salí corriendo en busca de Phoebe, cuando de pronto ante mis ojos se alzaba una batalla entre Phoebe y un enorme… ¿trol? Me quede paralizado en mi lugar y observe la escena callado.

El trol gruño y se lanzo hacia Phoebe. Lo esquivo con rapidez, pero él no se rindió. Tomo impulso y le lanzo su enorme mazo, dio una vuelta giratoria en el aire y lo esquivo. Separo sus manos, dio una media vuelta hacia arriba con cada una y las alzo. Antes de poder siquiera pensar en ¿Qué demonios?, dos enormes columnas de agua salieron de la tierra a toda velocidad y se las lanzo al trol, este salió disparado hacia la pared, pero no valió, se levanto lanzando un horripilante grito y lanzo una embestida a Phoebe.

Esta no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y salió volando por los aires. Antes de estrellarse saco sus alas y se poso en el suelo.

-Arrr! – grito enojada, miro al cielo extendiendo sus manos y de este salió un trueno que embistió al trol. Enojado tomo una antorcha (de la nada) y la lanzo hacia Phoebe quien le esquivo, pero unas llamaradas quemaron el borde de su vertido haciéndolo unas pulgadas más corto.

-¡Este vestido es nuevo idiota!- Le grito. Voló hacia su cara, le dio un puñetazo en llamas y luego empezó a revolotear a su alrededor, hasta que el trol se golpeo a sí mismo con su mazo y callo desmayado para luego desaparecer.

-Troll kalla mik  
>tungl sjötrungnis,<br>auðsug jötuns,  
>élsólar böl,<br>vilsinn völu,  
>vörð náfjarðar,<br>hvélsvelg himins *–  
>hvat's troll nema þat? – Dijo en un idioma que no pude identificar.- Bueno Snorri Sturluson, ¿Qué es este trol si no una maldita basura?- Grito.<p>

*'Me llaman trol, roedora de la luna,  
>gigante de los vendavales, maldición de las lluvias, compañera de la Sibila, arpía nocturna errante, tragona del pan celestial.<br>¿Qué es sino un trol?

-Phoebe.- Grite cuando logre salir de la hipnosis en que me había mantenido involuntariamente.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si.- Respondió jadeando.-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Pregunto.

-No es por ser grosera, pero creo que es bastante obvio.- Contesto sin emoción.

-Me refería a por qué te ataco un Trol.- Dije secamente.

-No lo sé, los monstruos vienen, yo los venzo y se van. Fin de la historia-Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y eso es completamente normal aquí?- Pregunte.

-Nop, solo me pasa a mi…y supongo que a los guerreros.- Dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Phoebe…-

-Podemos dejarlo Ian, estoy cansada, por si no te diste cuenta acabo de luchar contra un monstruo de cochorro sientas toneladas; así que será mejor que entremos ¿sí?- Asentí en respuesta y entramos al lugar.

Nos sentamos a charlar cuando Phoebe y Wind de pronto comenzaron a actuar muy extraño… casi como si estuvieran… ¿borrachas?

-¿Qué les pasa Kevin?- Pregunte al verlas reír como locas.- Ustedes no beben alcohol, ¿o sí?-

-No, si podemos, pero no nos da el efecto que produce en humanos. Me parece que nuestras adorables amigas están sufriendo los efectos de una broma de las hadas.- Contesto mientras sostenía a Wind que se caía de su asiento.

-¿Bromas de hadas?- Pregunte confundido.

-Sabes que puedes, pero no es recomendable, comer comida de otras especies a menos que estas sean para todo público para así decirlo ¿no?- Asentí.- Bueno a las hadas les encanta bromear cambiando las bebidas de las personas y, en este caso, les dio lo que los humanos llaman "borrachera"-

-O sea que están borrachas.- Confirme.

-Exacto, no te preocupes, no son agresivas ni nada…Ok yo me cuidaría de las hadas y de Phoebe.

-Ah, por cierto, te toca llevarme a casa.- Dijo una sonriente Phoebe.

- ¿Que tiene que ver con eso?- Pregunte confundido.

- Nada.- dijo Phoebe esbozando una sonrisa eufórica.- bueno sigamos celebrando con los medio borrachos Kevin y Wind.

-OK.- dije de manera resignada, aunque tenía un terrible presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? cuentemelo en sus reviews, el proximo capi promete ser gracioso nos seguimos leyendo XD<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Se que algunas de ustedes querran asecinarme por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. Sin embargo tambien se que otras entienden lo que es tener 0 inspiracion.

No se que me pasa, ultimamente estoy bloqueada, llevo como un mes tratando de escribir un capi.

Espero que me comprendan, sin mas preambulos aqui esta el capi:

PD: busquen las canciones para q entiendan mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 12<strong>

**Peces rosas voladores.**

**When the blossom flowers in each our hearts**  
><strong> shall beat a new found flame<strong>  
><strong> must it take a life for hateful eyes<strong>  
><strong> to glisten once again<strong>  
><strong> cause we find ourselves in the same old mess<strong>  
><strong> singin' drunken lullabies<strong>

**Drunken lullabies/Flogging Molly**

Pedimos una comida que a pesar de que el nombre se escuchaba asqueroso y nauseabundo resulto ser muy buena. Phoebe empezó a pedir malteadas una tras otra como siempre y yo solo pedí agua ya que me había atemorizado con lo de las hadas. Al rato veo a Phoebe moviendo los ojos como si estuviera persiguiendo algo con la mirada sin embargo no había nada frente a ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo ésta comenzó a hablar.

-Wow que lindooo peces voladores… ¿cuál te gusta Ian? Mi favorito es el multicolor de cabeza verde fosforescente.-

Estaba comenzando a pensar que las hadas también le habían jugado un broma a Phoebe y efectivamente, me di cuenta al ver que intentaba atrapar a los peces, parecía un niño en su primera película 3D, había que admitirlo Phoebe era simplemente adorable.

-Uh, música. Wind vamos a cantar.- Dijo Phoebe entusiasmada. Wind dijo algo parecido a si y juntas subieron al escenario.

-Esta canción va para los peces rosados, sigan volando amigos.- Dijo Phoebe para luego soltar una carcajada. Torpemente se colgó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar Hollywood de The Runaways. Wind y Phoebe se movían de una manera hipnótica bailando frente al micrófono, luego ambas pegaron sus espaldas y se deslizaron al suelo mientras sus voces se fundían la una con la otra. Cualquiera que las viera hubiera creído que era una coreografía planeada y no dos amigas súper borrachas. Era impresionante como Phoebe aun borracha podía seguir tocando.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada cuando terminaron.- Gracias, hei pececitos… no se vayan.- Empezó a gritar y a avanzar, tuve que salir corriendo hacia haya a atraparla antes de que cayera del escenario.

-OK, nos vamos.- Le dije.

- Nooo si apenas empezaba a socializar con los peces.-

- ¡PHOEBE VAMONOS!- dije con tono autoritario.

-OK.- dijo esta con pesadez.- pero tienes q llevarme a casa.-

- ¿Qué? No.- Dije, pero ya era muy tarde, Kevin ya se había alejado corriendo con una tambaleante Wind así que tuve que llevarla a casa.

- Mira Ian!- dijo Phoebe señalando hacia la nada mientras caminábamos a su casa.

- ¿Emm y que se supone que tengo que ver?- Pregunte.

- ¿No lo ves, no ves al elefante rosa? Está encima de ese árbol.- Dijo sin inmutarse, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Phoebe… si sabes que no hay ningún elefante ahí arriba.-

- Dices tú…Seguro te encuentras ebrio o algo así jijiji- Gire los ojos en respuesta. Ella corrió y se subió en el borde de una fuente y comenzó a cantar y hacer la guitarra de aire.- I don't lalala like you, I lalala love you, I use to hahaha hate you, BUT NOW I REALY FUCKING LOVE YOU!- Grito al final para luego caer a la fuente.

-¿Sabes que haría todo esto más divertido?- Me pregunto con una sonrisita picara mientras yo la ayudaba a salir de allí. Estaba toda mojada, su maquillaje se había corrido y su vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Aun así se veía hermosa, hermosamente sexi.

"Pervertido" susurro mi conciencia.

-No.- Conteste cruzando los dedos. "Por favor que no me vuele la cabeza" rece en silencio.

-¡Un enorme tigre asesino de dos cabezas!- Grito. Movió su dedo y BAMB un enorme tigre asesino se materializo frente a mí.

Esperen, déjenme ver si entendí. Un tigre asesino de dos cabezas se materializo frente a mí. Dos cabezas gruñeron en respuesta.

"No olvides enorme" Musito mi conciencia.

-Ahhhh!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras salía corriendo.- ¡Phoebe! Has que se valla.-

-Pero esto es muy divertido.- Contesto mientras hacía aparecer un sillón y un tazón de palomitas; me miraba como alguien que está viendo Tom y Jerry, súper entretenida.

-¡Phoebe!- Volví a gritar cuando una de las cabezas por poco y me alcanza.

-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso?- no conteste, estaba muy ocupado fingiendo ser Spiderman para que el tigre no me alcanzara.- Ni siquiera me gustan las palomitas, jajaja.- Dijo mientras reía diabólicamente.

-Phoebe te juro que si me sacas de esto…- Me detuve un momento haciendo un muro de hielo para detener al tigre.- Te comprare todos los dulces que quieras.- Me detuve en seco, era mi fin, el muro de hielo había sido roto y el tigre había logrado acorralarme.- Soy muy lindo para morir.- Grite y cerré los ojos en la espera de ser devorado.

-Wau, eso fue rápido, no sentí nada.- Dije. Observe a Phoebe sentada junto a mi.- Oh genial, estoy en el infierno, ¿Por qué señor, por qué?-

-No estás muerto tontito, eso sí, me debes muchos dulces.-

-Phoebe.- Grite y le di un enorme abrazo, luego la agarre para estrangularla. Ella me soplo en la cara y salí volando hasta una pared.

-Tranquilo vaquero, Ok no es tan tarde ¿Crees que podamos encontrar una quimera a estas horas?- Pregunto riéndose frenéticamente.

-Muy bien señorita es hora de ir a casa.- Dije tomándola en mis brazos, esta noche tendría pesadillas con ese tigre.

-¡No quiero ir a casa!- Grito.- Ya se, vamos a bailar con el elefante rosa del árbol.-

-No.-

-Yo sé cómo hacerte cambiar de opinión.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no puedes.- Le conteste sabiendo que solo estaba alardeando.

-No me crees verdad, ¿puedes creerlo señor elefante? Ian no me cree, pues será mejor que le demuestre lo contrario.- Dijo y luego se bajo de mis brazos, entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello, se acerco a mí y me beso.

Me beso.

Me beso.

Me beso…

Lamento la repetición, es solo que mi cerebro aun no lo capta.

Me beso.

Y luego callo desmayada en mis brazos.

Al llegar a su habitación la pose en su cama, no me atreví a hacer que se cambiara, me daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera hacer en ese estado, esta vez simplemente no quería molestarla. Me preguntaba cómo demonios es que nadie se daba cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, entiendo que está muy alto, pero aun así…entonces recordé que con las locuras de Phoebe, unos simples ruidos en una escalera no serian nada en comparación. Tal vez se ponga en práctica el cuento del pastor y el lobo o algo así.

Suspire recordando los labios de Phoebe sobre los míos, como su dulce aroma a fresas me había inundado, como sus tiernos labios sabían a cielo, eran como comerse un delicioso algodón de azúcar.

Tenía razón, ella si podía convencerme.

Como la odio.

Trate de distraerme un poco observando su peculiar habitación, me fije en la puerta y recordé la nota que había tomado (robado) de su habitación y me puse a leer. No entendía la mayor parte de las cosas, por lo que tome mi teléfono y busque el diccionario online, después de unos 10 minutos de traducciones y de adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad descubrí que era su diario ¿quién pone su diario en la pared?

"La misma persona que no espera que un acosador este en su cuarto a las 2am" Respondió mi conciencia.- Este…yo...!cállate!

Ciertas partes llamaron mi atención:

Me pongo a recordar y cuando recuerdo termino tan triste y enojada que por poco y hago volar el techo…desearía que alguien me entendiera… En uno de mis libros favoritos uno de los protagonistas decía que amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido, a veces creo que tiene razón. Mama amo, Dy amo, yo ame…y que recibimos a cambio: corazones rotos. A pesar de que mama no lo demuestra y siempre sonríe yo lo sé, no es necesario leer su mente (no volver a hacerlo, es invasión a la privacidad).

¿De quién estará hablando? Pensé, aunque esperaba que no fuera quien yo tenía en mente seguí leyendo.

Ian me pregunto lo que soy hoy, estoy empezando a tener miedo.

Unas muy antiguas llamaron mi atención, apenas se podían leer**.**

Sé que es tonto, pero papa está actuando muy extraño, me mira raro y cuando toco en sus conciertos normalmente no le pongo atención a las letras, pero la música se siente cruel… ¿Qué estará pasando?

Hoy no fue un buen día, un niño de la escuela me hizo enojar y accidentalmente hice levantar todos los muebles de la habitación. Estoy asustada.

Ok puedo controlar el agua y también la electricidad, tengo a papi y a mami, pero también puedo controlar el fuego y el aire y el metal ¿Por qué puedo controlar tantas cosas? ¿Es por eso que papi esta tan raro?

Mariposas negras

¿Realmente soy una de ellas?

Ok estas deben ser de cuando Phoebe tenía unos 7 o 8 años, me fije en una de las más recientes y no pude esbozar una sonrisa:

Hoy Wind me pregunto si Ian me parecía lindo…está loca, como puede pensar eso, el es un imbécil!…

"Ouch, golpe directo al ego" Me dijo mi conciencia.

Hei! Como puede decir eso…bueno aun así, si yo soy un imbécil ella es una…Antes de poder continuar termine de leer.

…Aunque la verdad es algo lindo

Sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas. Suspire sentándome en el suelo, conocer algo del pasado de Phoebe me hacia entenderla un poco. Debe ser difícil crecer sin saber lo que eres. Observe la guitarra de Phoebe descansando en el aparador con una esquina, sentí la necesidad de tocarla, sentir las cuerdas por las que ella deslizaba sus manos expertas, podía incluso verla tocar para mí con su sonrisa y su expresión serena.

Me acerque a ella para despedirme, la observe dormir casi deseando que pasara un deja vu y que Phoebe me pidiera que me quedara. Pero no lo hizo, así que me limite a besarla en la frente y al ver que no decía nada me fui a casa.

**Ian**

Desperté al primer timbrazo del despertador de mi celular, me pase la mano por los cabellos para quitarlos de mis ojos. Mire la fecha: 28 de octubre, habían pasado ya casi 4 semanas desde la fiesta de Wind y habían pasado 4 semanas desde que Phoebe me beso.

Y aun no podía quitar su sabor de mis labios.

Decidí no mencionarle nada a Phoebe el día siguiente, ella parecía muy avergonzada de todo lo que había hecho y extrañamente me había preguntado unas 100 veces si de verdad ella no había hecho nada malo como dejarme tirado en el puente, vender mis órganos o hacer que nos arrestaran. Yo la mire incrédulo y le conteste que no 100 veces. Intente que habláramos del ataque del trol, pero ella me cortaba en seco y me decía que de verdad no quería hablar al respecto y que lo dejara. Si algo había aprendido después de los pocos meses que conocía a Phoebe, era que a ella no le gustaba hablar sobre los sucesos extraños que regían su vida.

Me dirigí a la ducha pensando en cuantas veces pudo haberle sucedido eso a alguien más. Las últimas semanas habían pasado rápido sin ningún suceso memorable, Phoebe seguía obligada a enseñarme el control del agua (que ya yo sabía) pero era muy divertido ver sus movimientos expertos y sus miradas divertidas cuando no lograba hacer algún movimiento, fuera o no verdad.

Y después de todo había resultado no ser tan bueno como creía. Tendrá que ver con que nunca le prestaba atención a papa…

Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta de Led Zeppelin y chaqueta, zapatillas converse negras, me desenrede el cabello, tome mi Ipod y mochila y baje a desayunar.

Mi padre me esperaba con panqueques y una sonrisa.

-Hola pa, sabes que cocinas como para un ejército verdad.- Le dije en tono de broma, pero la verdad era que había unos cuantos panqueques de mas para ser solo 2 personas.-

-Es la costumbre del trabajo.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste, yo sabía que mentía, lo que en realidad quería decir es –Es porque aun siento que cocino para tu madre también- Sin embargo no le mencione nada, no quería alterarlo.

Después de comerme una gran cantidad de panqueques para no desperdiciar le dije- Bye, me voy a la escuela.-

-Adiós y suerte con Phoebe.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que suerte con Pheebs?-

-Ya sabes, como te gusta y eso.- Respondió tranquilo.

-¡Que no me gusta!- Solté casi con un grito.

-Aja, me veo joven, pero no naci ayer.- Antes de que pudiera replicar hablo de nuevo.- Por cierto señor "no me gusta Phoebe" si te vas por la izquierda tu camino será más…_placentero.- _Sonrió pícaramente y me insto a seguir con mi camino.

Wind

Desperté con unas manitas haciéndome cosquillas en los pies, la pequeña Wednesday me despertaba jugueteando con mis pies. Mi hermanita era una versión miniatura de mí (con un nombre decente) y apenas 2 años. La tome en brazos para llevarla a su cuna. Vi la hora 6: 30, tenía tiempo para cambiarme aun.

Tome una ducha caliente; mis mejillas se llenaron de rubor al recordar como unas casi 4 semanas atrás Phoebe y yo nos habíamos sido víctimas de una broma de hadas y habíamos pasado una gran vergüenza frente a los chicos.

Me vestí un sencillo vestido rosa pálido que al final tenía unos vuelos rosa claro, mallas negras y balerinas; aun no hacía mucho frio así que tenía que aprovechar, recogí mi cabello en una trenza francesa y baje a desayunar.

Mis padres me saludaron con una tierna sonrisa. Papa era doctor y mama era maestra de instrumentos de viento en la escuela de música de la madre de Phoebe. Aura y Cecias me sonrieron mientras alimentaban a Wednesday y me ofrecían algo para desayunar que tome rápidamente al ver la hora. Al abrir la puerta Kevin me esperaba con una sonrisa, vaqueros, camisa de botones azul oscuro, una chaqueta negra y sus inevitables zapatillas converse. Tenía que sacar con urgencia a todos a la zapatería, era increíble como siempre calzaban lo mismo.

Inevitablemente mis pasamientos rodaron hasta Phoebe, me había fijado como últimamente mi amiga había dejado de hacer sus episodios raros de personalidad múltiple, habían disminuido notablemente y sospechaba que todo se debía a cierto pelinegro, ojos verdes. No pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen de mis dos amigos juntos como pareja, que feliz serian…ummm…

-Hola hermosa.- Me saludo Kevin sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Déjame adivinar, algún plan malvado ocupaba tu cabeza esta mañana.-

-Hola.- Le dije con una sonrisa para luego besarlo.

-Así si me dan ganas de ir a la escuela.- Me dijo cuando lo solté y esbozo una gran sonrisa. Agarro su mochila, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos tranquilamente hacia el colegio.

Phoebe

RING, RING, RING sonó el maldito despertador, mi mano se deslizo ciega hasta encontrarlo y apagar el infernal sonido. RING, RING, RING, sonó el segundo despertador el cual al alcanzarlo tome y estrelle en el suelo para luego volver a dormir. RING, RING, RING sonó el tercer despertador al cual le lance una bola de fuego. RING, RING, RING sonó el cuarto despertador que se encontraba en la cómoda junto a mi cama, a este le di una patada que salió volando y oí el chasquido de la ventana rompiéndose.- Va (bufe), la arreglare luego- Me dije a mi misma mientras ponía la sabana sobre mi cabeza. RING, RING, RING, sonó el quinto despertador.

-AH, tienes que estar bromeando.- Grite mientras trataba de alcanzarlo y caí sobre mi espalda con las piernas hacia arriba.- ¡Maldición!- Grite, me levante, tome el despertador y lo tire por la ventana por la que había caído el otro.

-¡Oush!- Se oyó a lo lejos un quejido de dolor.

-Lo siento.- Grite por la ventana al chico al que el despertador había golpeado.- ¡O no!, ¿qué hora es?- Dije mirando a todos lados.- ¡Maldición, ¿que no hay un maldito reloj en esta casa?-

"He… si, el ultimo acaba de causarle una contuncion a alguien" Dijo Pheebs materializándose frente a mí, entregándome mi celular para que viera la hora.

-Dios, son las 6:50 y la entrada al colegio es a la 7:30 ¡Llegare tarde, otra vez!- Dije, encendí la radio con mi Ipod conectado y empezó a sonar That's no my name, salí volando al baño. Después de una ducha de un minuto, fui corriendo al closet, me enfunde unos shorts negros, zapatillas converse, una blusa holgada de rayas negras y blancas manga 3/4, me recogí el pelo en un moño y me puse una boina blanca. Un ligero rojo en los labios y baje las escaleras en tiempo record.

-Phoebe vas a llegar tarde.- Dijo mama con dulzura, ella parecía no importarle nada de lo malo que yo hiciera, ella me quería incondicionalmente. Sonreí para mis adentros.- Por cierto te ves muy linda.-

-Gracias mama, tienes razón llego tarde.- Dije mientras tomaba una tostada.

-Cuando te levantaras temprano pulgarcita.- Dijo Dylan.

-¡Dylan no me digas pulgarcita!- Grite y salí corriendo poniéndome los patines en el camino.

En el camino recordé el cumpleaños de Wind, ya habían pasado unas tres semanas desde entonces, pero yo solo recuerdo hasta que me emborrache con jugo de hadas y pase una gran humillación frente a Ian. No recuerdo lo que hice, o le hice, pero el aseguro que todo estaba bien y que me había desmayado la mayor parte del tiempo. Me estará ocultando algo…

Ian

Iba caminando oyendo a todo lo que da My chemical romance en mi Ipod, fui por la izquierda solo por curiosidad.

BAMB, choque con algo, el impacto fue tal que ese algo cayó al suelo.

Ese algo era Phoebe Monroe.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, ella de verdad no pesaba nada.

-Oush.-Esbozo mientras se quitaba los audífonos, ella también iba escuchando música. Al verme se sonrojo.

-Phoebe de verdad lo siento, iba caminando y no escuchaba nada, no fue mi intención.- Dije atropellando las palabras, la verdad le tenía algo de miedo a Phoebe.- Por favor no me mates.- Dije rindiéndome.

Ella empezó a reírse y me asuste aun mas.-Dios estoy muerto.- Susurre.

-No voy a matarte Ian.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Solo vamos a la escuela, ya estoy tarde, otra vez.- Suspire aliviado y preocupado a la vez. En el camino nos encontramos con Wind y Kevin que iban muy acaramelados a la escuela y como no queríamos interrumpir Pheebs y yo caminamos ligeramente más atrás.

-Entonces Pheebs.- Dije para llenar el vacío.- ¿Qué estas escuchando?- Ella llevaba de esos mega audífonos, pero no los tenía puestos, iban en su cuello y el volumen era lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

-My chemical romance.- Contesto con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios cereza. Hoy se veía particularmente más linda.

-Que coincidencia, yo también iba escuchando eso.- Dije sonriendo.

-Hei ¿Te gusta House of wolfes?- Pregunto mientras empezaba a bailar al ritmo pegajoso de la música.

-Bromeas, me encanta.-Dije. – _You better run like the devil_ '_Cause_ they're _never gonna_ leave _you alone.- __Cantamos ambos a la vez mientras hacíamos instrumentos de aire. _

_-Oye una pregunta Pheebs.- Dije cuando hubo finalizado la canción.__-__¿Por qué tú y Wind siempre llevan ese collar?-_

_-Oh.- Dijo jugueteando con el.- Es nuestro símbolo de amistad, me lo regalo hace tanto que ni me acuerdo y jamás nos lo quitamos, es…especial.-_

_-Ya.- Conteste quedándome corto._

Las clases pasaron volando, tiene que ver con que yo me la pase viendo a Phoebe dormirse en las clases, además hoy no tocaba nada interesante así que cuando toco para receso todos estábamos aliviado.

-Y bueno chicos supongo que ya tienen sus disfraces para halloween.- Afirmo Wind con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Por supuesto.- Dijeron Pheebs y Kevin a la vez, quienes como siempre sucedía cuando duraban mucho tiempo en una habitación cerrada, tocaban la tierra casi con desesperación.

-¿Ustedes celebran halloween?- Pregunte confundido.- No les parece ofensivo o algo por el estilo.-

-No, de hecho es la fiesta más divertida del año. Sin mencionar el sin numero de fiestas de disfraces.- Dijo Wind divertida.- Es la festividad favorita de Phoebe.- Agrego soltando una sonrisita cómplice hacia mí.

-E Ian adivina donde celebramos el 31.- Dijo Phoebe sorprendiéndome.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunte imaginándome algún lugar todo loco y bizarro. Kevin había mencionado que había otros reinos.- ¿En la mansión de Dracula o en Halloween Town?-

-Eso es ofensivo.- Contesto sin humor.- Además allí celebramos navidad.-

-¡¿Qué?- Oh genial, Feliz colmillidad, eso sí que rima.

-Dios sí que eres crédulo.- Dijo riéndose a carcajadas- No tontito, Dracula no existe, Halloween se celebra arriba, en el mundo humano.-

* * *

><p>Hei, Les gusti el capi? la verdd me esforce mucho. Se supone q esto devia estar para octubre y miren cuando lo subo "suspiro"ni modo no puedes obligar a la inspiracion a aparecer.<p>

Bueno por fis dejenme reviews, diganme si les gusto o si fue una completa basofia.

Nos vemos la proxima vez que me inspire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13**

**Halloween**

This is Halloween, this is HalloweenPumpkins scream in the dead of nightThis is Halloween, everybody make a sceneTrick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. This is Halloween/ Marilyn Manson Phoebe

-Me siento tan extraño.- Escuche decir a Ian mientras me dirigía a mis amigos por el pasillo de la escuela. Iba disfrazada, ya que teníamos por costumbre disfrazarnos en la escuela en halloween y esta noche seria la verdadera acción, iríamos al mundo de los mortales.

-¿Que es extraño?- Pregunte cuando al fin los alcance, conteniendo mi una sonrisa al ver su disfraz de Anakin de Star Wars.

-Venir disfrazado a la escue…- Empezó a decir mirando a Kevin que iba disfrazado de árbol (que original), pero luego se interrumpió al mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte sintiendo el rubor recorrer mis mejillas ante su fija mirada. Escuche a Wind soltar una risita.

-Este…- Dijo y luego empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.- Nada, e… ¿De que estas disfrazada?- Pregunto.

-Soy un espantapájaros, como cabeza de nabo en El castillo ambulante. Lo que pasa es que lo adoro, por lo tanto he decidido hacerle homenaje- Dije mirando mi disfraz. Me había vestido con traje, algo deshilachado; un cravat azul y en mi cuello había anudado un corbatín purpura. Cubrí mis manos con un par de guantes blancos; anude mi cabello en un moño y me coloque un sombrero de copa encima. Y, para completar mi disfraz, encante un palo del cual iba sujeta mientras daba saltos.

Ian me observo confundido -Olvídalo, Phoebe siempre se disfraza de algo raro que nadie entiende y sin embargo se ve fabulosa - Dijo Wind que iba disfrazada de Mary Poppins con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que simplemente estoy siendo devota- Dije encogiéndome de hombros algo sonrojada.

-Sea lo que sea, te ves hermosa Pheebs.- Dijo inesperadamente Ian.-

-Gracias.- Conteste con un ligero tono de rubor en mis mejillas. Luego aparecieron las chicas, Alice iba vestida de Caperucita roja, Valerie de bailarina (irónico para alguien que le tiene fobia a los pies) y Pissog iba de Mickey Mouse…Pissog iba de Mickey Mouse!

-¡Pissog te amo!- Grite y la abrace. Sentí la fija mirada de Ian.

-Phoebe ama a Mickey Mouse.- Dijeron Wind y Kevin a la vez.

**Ian**

Cada vez descubría más cosas extrañas de Phoebe, sus pequeñas locuras me parecían de lo más divertidas y sobre todo estaba muy emocionado por esta noche. La escuela era una verdadera fiesta, me sentía como si estuviera en el carnaval o algo así. A la salida los disfraces eran tantos que se me hacía difícil encontrar a mis amigos.

PUMP, choque con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-¡Oye! Eso dolió.- Dijo una especie de conejo…

-Lo siento.- Dije ¿Cómo demonios podía hablar un conejo? OK Ian estas en tierra de locos, aquí todo habla. Luego me fije que no era un conejo, era un chico con orejas de conejo negras, y se había disfrazado del conejo blanco de Alice in Wonderland, supe que sus orejas eran reales por el color. Su cabello era negro bien oscuro, sus ojos eran azul zafiro, era un poquito más alto que yo y su sonrisa me parecía familiar.

-Olvídalo, soy Dylan ¿y tú?- Pregunto.

-Ian…sabes me pareces algo famili…-Me interrumpió con un shush.

-Ian, llegaste a tiempo para ver algo impresionante.- Dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me hacia agacharme, estábamos tras un pequeño muro de ladrillos que daba vista hacia la salida del salón de maestros cuando de pronto salió el profesor de educación física (cuyo físico era el de un luchador de la lucha libre y así mismo daba sus clases).

-Espera.- Susurro Dylan. En ese instante el sol reflejo un finísimo hilo transparente, que me recordaba a las trampas de las películas. Y eso era. - ¿Qué son los hombres comparados con las rocas y las montañas?- Cito algo que no podía recordar, antes de poder contestar Dylan me dio un codazo para que prestara atención a la situación. Cuando el profesor cayó en ella una enorme explosión de pintura lo estrello contra la pared y arriba decía "Mr. Ass head"

Dylan comenzó a reír como loco.- Los hombres están invadidos por la arrogancia o la estupidez- Termino su cita.- Y eso suele hacerlos caer.-

-¡Monroe!- Grito el profesor, debió creer que la broma la hizo Phoebe. Sip, eso definitivamente tiene sentido.

-A eso le llamo una obra de arte, sabes, esta es la parte donde corremos.- Me dijo aun riendo. Salimos corriendo de allí hasta encontrarnos en un lugar lo más alejado posible.

Phoebe

**-**Adiós.- Me despedí de mis amigos, todos excepto Ian, a quien no había visto desde hacia buen rato. Tuve que durar como media hora explicándole al profesor de educación física que yo no había sido quien lo estrello contra una pared y lo lleno de pintura, aunque debía admitir, fue un excelente trabajo.

Al llegar a casa (Dando saltitos) estaba sola como siempre, mama se la pasaba trabajando en la escuela de música, yo la entendía, esa era su verdadera pasión. Dylan siempre estaba haciendo bromas o salía con mama o sus amigos, así que solo quedábamos Lizzie, Kurt, Nueva Zelanda (mi conejo) y yo. Subí a mi cuarto, me quite el disfraz y en ropa interior fui a por mí toalla hacia el baño.

-¡Ahhhh!-Solté un grito ahogado al ver a la chica de cabello negro, la que se había aparecido en mi espejo, sentada en el borde de la bañera vestida con un vestido de harapos, cubierta con una capa negra, descalza y con su cabello danzando alrededor de su rostro. Sentí un horrendo frio recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Se bajo la capucha lentamente.- Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente.- Dijo esbozando un sonrisa. Podía oler el peligro en ella, todos mis sentidos se activaron advirtiéndome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pegunte armándome de valor.

-Técnicamente no estoy aquí.-Contesto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Tengo muchos nombres.- Se limito a decir, la chica tenia los modales de una reina, sin embargo eso solo la hacía más temible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Observe sus filosas uñas recelosa.

-Oh Phoebe.- Dijo, su voz era suave y dulce, pero a la vez estaba cargada de veneno. Se coloco frente a mí, acerco su rostro a mi oreja y me susurro lentamente.- Lo quiero todo.- Mientras decía estas palabras tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no gritar, sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, su dedo se deslizo lentamente desde mi omoplato izquierdo, hasta unos milímetros por encima de mis bragas; clavándome su uña y abriéndome una larga y profunda herida. Le lance una ráfaga de viento, pero ya había desaparecido. Sentí la sangre caliente deslizarse por mi espalda.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y solo allí, me permití llorar.

Ian

Kevin y yo nos reunimos frente a casa de Wind, habíamos quedado en buscar a Wind, luego a Phoebe y encontrarnos con el resto arriba.

-Chico, es enserio.- Le dije a Kevin en el camino a casa de Wind.- Te pusiste el uniforme de la clase de entrenamiento ninja, que original.-

-Es que no sirvo para los disfraces, soy más bien un escritor director.- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Tocamos la puerta en casa de Wind y escuchamos un –Voy.- Cuando salió a Kevin y, me avergüenza decirlo, a mí, se nos salía la babita. Wind se había disfrazado de Lady Gaga, vestía unos pantalones pegados negros con botines del mismo, una chaqueta negra (que en el traje original iba sin nada abajo, pero ella se había puesto una blusa pegada; guantes blancos, se maquillo pintándose el clásico rayo en el ojo derecho y había planchado su cabello hasta conseguir el mismo estilo.

Kevin me dio un codazo en las costillas.- Oush.- Me queje.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

-El único que puede babearle a Wind soy yo.- Dijo con fingido enojo.

-Chicos, cállense y vayamos por Pheebs.- Dijo Wind riendo.

-Llegamos a casa de Phoebe y su madre nos recibió con una sonrisa como siempre. La madre de Phoebe me parecía muy extraña, siempre sonreía, pero el dolor era claro en sus ojos. Phoebe bajo las escaleras algo…triste, vestía una túnica negra con rojo y sus pantalones eran rojos también (me recordaba a los personajes de avatar: la leyenda de Aang), sus muñecas iban cubiertas por guantes negros que dejaban fuera los dedos, su cabello iba atado a una coleta corta y llevaba dos impresionantes katanas en la espalda.

-Dime por favor que no son reales.- Dije con un poquito de miedo.

-La verdad es que sí, soy maestra espadachín.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo llevar dos katanas colgadas a la espalda.

-Me rindo.- dijo Kevin.- ¿De que estas disfrazada?-

-Soy Eona, de Eón: el despertar del ojo de dragón.- Todos la miramos confundidos.- Es un libro chicos, esa cosa rectangular, llena de páginas con letras... ¿Y tú que eres Ian, un indigente, o un traficante de drogas?- Pregunto.

-No, soy un vagabundo.- Dije señalando mi disfraz, me puse unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta vieja, un saco negro con un parche en el codo, guantes sin dedos, pero los míos si eran de frio. Un gorro de lana gris oscuro y mi cara estaba un poco sucia de polvo, incluso tenía un palo con par de cosas amarradas dentro de un gran pañuelo.

-¡Ya se! Eres un profesor sustituto o un subdirector mal pagado.-Golpee mi frente en señal de frustracion. Nos encontramos todos en un parque Prospect Park, frente al arco Grand Army Plaza después de haber sido tele transportados por Phoebe con ayuda de nuestras varitas, ya que había dicho que se requería mucha magia para transportar tantas personas y no quería pasar la noche desmayada. Pissog estaba disfrazada de Cherry Currie en su traje de Neon Angel, Alice iba de duquesa del siglo XVIII según me había dicho, con un traje blanco con diseño de flores y cerezas, Valerie no había venido ya que no podías traer un tanque al mundo humano por mas especial que fuera la ocasión.

Nos reímos bastante pidiendo dulces y bailando en fiestas en un momento de la noche Phoebe comenzó a cantar Poker Face y Wind empezó a bailar. En una chocamos con un chico disfrazado de Sherlock Holmes, me tomo un momento reconocerlo sin las orejas, era Dylan, el chico bromista de la escuela.

-¿Que tal Ian?- Me saludo.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Pregunto Phoebe recelosa.

-¡Pulgarcita!- Grito Dylan y tomo a Phoebe dándole un fuerte abrazo, Phoebe sonreía, pero juraría haber visto una mueca de dolor.

-¿Ustedes…salen o algo así?- Pregunte celoso. ¿Por qué demonios estaba celoso?

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron a la vez.- ¡No! Qué asco, ¿cómo se te ocurre?-

Los mire confundidos.- Ian Green.- Dijo Phoebe.- Te presento a Dylan Monroe, mi hermano mayor.-

-Oh- Dije sintiéndome como un grandísimo idiota, de ahí me parecía conocido, el era idéntico a la madre de Phoebe.- Ok no se ofendan pero no se parecen en nada.- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Seguro?- Esta vez fue Wind la que hablo.- Dylan dulces.- levanto la bolsa de dulces.

-¡Dulces!- Grito y fue a por ellos más rápido que un parpadeo.

-Bien definitivamente son hermanos.- Dije.

-No solo eso.- Dijo Pissog.- Si La Pheebs es la reina de las bromas, Dylan es el rey.-

-Puede que no seamos iguales físicamente, pero en gustos somos gemelos, además Dy me adora y me vive protegiendo.- Dijo Pheebs con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no.- La contradijo Dylan ruborizado. Todos reímos, hasta que Alice comenzó a jadear.

-Dios, no puedo respirar con este vestido, es asfixiante y aparentemente las mujeres del siglo XVIII no tenían pulmones, no soy lo suficientemente delgada para respirar en esto.- Dijo mordiendo sus uñas, vicio que había explicado, tenía desde que era niña.

-Se te nota un poco purpura Alice, ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer?- Pregunto Phoebe.

-Phoebe eso es, me diste una gran idea.- Dijo con una sonrisa y de pronto comenzó a respirar.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntamos a la vez.

-Cambie.-

-Pero si sigues igual.- Dije.

-No, cambie solo mi cuerpo y deje mi cabeza.-

-¿Por quién cambiaste, es decir, quien era lo suficientemente delgada para respirar en eso?- Pregunto Phoebe divertida con todo el asunto. Todos supimos de inmediato por quien ella había cambiado e inevitablemente borramos toda sonrisa de nuestros rostros.

-Pues por ti tontita.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero Phoebe se puso seria.

-No, debes cambiar, cambia ahora.- Dijo frenética mientras le jalaba el brazo. Sus enormes ojos nos recorrieron a todos aterrados, para después salir corriendo a toda prisa-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Alice confundida.

-Ni idea.- Dijo Wind.

-No te preocupes Alice, seguro que estará bien.- Dijo Pissog mientras le daba una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grito Alice, soltando un grito desgarrador.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntamos y Alice comenzó a señalarse la espalda, Wind abrió el vestido por atrás y quito el corsé. Una herida se abría desde los omoplatos hasta el inicio de lo que se entreveía como la ropa interior.

-Eso no estaba ahí antes- logro decir Alice presa del dolor.

-No, Alice no ha cambiado, esa herida es de Phoebe.- Dije.

-¿Qué le está pasando a Phoebe?- Dijo Dylan y junto con Wind y Kevin fuimos tras ellos, Pissog se quedo con Alice y nos alcanzarían después.

Phoebe

Corrí y corrí hasta terminar en un viejo callejón, por más que lo intente las lagrimas salieron a borbotones de mis ojos. Escuche como mis amigos se acercaban.

-¿Phoebe estas bien?-Pregunto Wind preocupada.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.- Conteste secamente. A esa le siguieron una serie de preguntas: ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Qué paso allí? Pero la peor de todas, la única que no podía responder la hizo Ian.

-¿Qué te paso en la espalda Phoebe? Y no me mientas.-

Cuando comencé a buscar alguna escusa no patética escuche algo.-Alice está en peligro.- Susurre, antes de que pudieran preguntar ya venía Pissog corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Chicos, ayúdenme, Alice ha sido secuestrada.- Dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Qué, por qué?- Pregunto Kevin.

-Ellos vieron los tatuajes de las alas, creyeron que eras tú Phoebe, lo lamento, eran demasiados y no pude con todos.-

-Tenemos que salvarla, ¿adonde fueron, quienes eran?- Comencé a preguntar rápidamente atropellando las palabras, todo esto era mi culpa.

-Se dirigieron a una escuela según pude entrever, son horribles, eran demasiadas. Perdónenme chicos.- Pissog hablaba rápidamente enredando sus palabras.

-¿Pero que eran?- Pregunto Ian.

-Gárgolas Ian, horribles y temibles gárgolas.-

* * *

><p>BAMB Phoebe esta embarazada e Ian descubre q es gay! hahaha Ok se q no fue gracioso perooooo nah, no se son la 1am y estoy balbuceando.<p>

Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar (ni tanto en comparacion a otros fics q he leido...la diferencia es q esos si son buenos XD) bueno espero q les sea de su agrado, admiracion, carino...aunq sea para leerse en el bano... bien adivinen aun sigo bloqueadicima yupi! creo q cuando llegue al punto culminante (el capi donde empieza la verdadera aventura) tendran q ayudarme chicas porq realmente no se q ni como ni cuando ni porq. Aunq la buena noticia es q ya se me ocurrio el final =D...solo me falta el enlace -.-"

La buena noticia: en el capitulo 17 se sabe todo, que es phoebe y quien es la fulana del espejo y q es lo que va a pasar ahora. La mala noticia es que llegue a la mitad del capi 18 y PLAF adios inspiracion.

Bueno feliz ano nuevo, navidad, hanuka o lo que sea que celebren. Como les fue este ano? tiene propositos? yo si, ando intentando cambiar de look e intentar ser mejor persona...menos sincera y cruel jiji aunq yo soy fiel creyente de people never change peroooo no se, hay q ver. Y ustedes, cambiaran algo o creen q ya estan bien asi. Y Phoebe, deveria ella cambiar algo?


End file.
